Returned Home
by SakuraAndSasukeLove00
Summary: Sasuke has returned home but Lady Tsunade will test him to see his true loyalty. Her main concern is repairing any broken bonds with Team 7 and ultimately Sakura. Will he learn to love or betray them all over again? Mostly Sasuke' POV but others as well
1. Homecoming

The sun came shining through the curtains and I draped my arm over my eyes. Last night I had finally returned to my home village. My old team greeted me at the gate but one of them left as soon as they saw me. Sakura Haruno ran away from me before I got a chance to say anything. Everyone knows me as the "avenger" or "the rouge ninja". They are mostly correct. I was blinded as a child too ignorant to see what was really in front of me. I had no family, no friends and nowhere to go. My younger self would've blamed it on someone else but it was only my fault. I used to think that all I needed was myself but honestly I need friends, a family and somewhere to go.

A knock caught my attention and I sat up. Naruto opened the door and came into the room, he offered a place for me to stay until everything was settled with the Hokage.

"Tsunade wants us at the tower. Sakura will be there so at least be nice to her for once."

"Hn."

"Whether you like it or not Sasuke, you're home. I'm glad that you're back and so is everyone else but just remember one thing. Sakura is a special person to everyone of us, even you, so take her into consideration before you do something stupid again."

I looked at him and kept my face as hard as stone. He had the ability to see through me at times and it was annoying.

"Well if you aren't going to say anything I'll be downstairs waiting."

He left the room and my face dropped. What was he trying to say? Did she actually have feelings for me after all of this? I mean how could she expect me to come home and confess feelings for her. For the sake of time I'm not going to think of it anymore and pushed it to the back of my mind.

I rolled out of bed and threw on a pair black pants and a white shirt. Kakashi had taken all of my weapons last night and Naruto let me borrow some clean clothes. Walking downstairs Hinata was sitting at the table eating breakfast. I'm secretly glad that the dobe had found someone that would deal with them.

"Good morning Sasuke. Did you sleep well?"

Her stutter had gone away and she had a certain confidence to her. Defiantly not the Hinata Hyuuga that I remembered.

"Yes."

"Good. Well I hope everything goes well today. Just make sure not to upset Sakura."

I was confused. What was with them and Sakura? I'm not even home a day and everyone is riding me about her. Sliding my boots on I followed Naruto outside into the brightness. I could only focus on two things and one of them was really annoying me. What was Tsunade going to decide as my punishment? I would most likely either be imprisoned or killed. Naruto would fight for my freedom and Sakura would probably cry. She always has her emotions on her sleeve. A weak woman who can barely take care of herself and could only sit on the sideline or blend into the crowd.

People were staring at us as we walked to the tower. Not a single person looked at me with gentle eyes. They were all filled with anger and hatred. As we walked up the tower's stairs I could sense 10 different chakra signatures. That was it. I was going to die. Naruto was first to enter the room and I followed. For another time today I was beyond confused. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Sai, Tsunade and Shizune were all standing around the room. Tsunade was standing with her back to me looking out of the window. The air was thick and could be cut with a sword. The Hokage turned and took a seat. She pointed to a chair that was in front of her desk.

"Sit Uchiha."

For once I did what I was told and took a seat. All eyes were on my and my senses were on high alert. I couldn't wrap my head around what was going on.

"Sasuke Uchiha, your crimes against the village are high. You should be sentenced to death. The high counsel would like to see you six-feet under ground."

My eyes widened as she spoke. My body was telling me to flee but there was no way out.

"As Hokage I have the final say about anything and everything. I personally have spoken with all of your former alias and teammates. You have been a great danger to this village and to the people that care about you. You have almost killed every single person in this room…. Sasuke you are also a great asset to this village. You have skills that no one else has and this is also your home."

My eyes never once left hers. We were having a staring contest to see which one would crack under pressure. There was no way in hell that it would be me. She brought an arm up on the desk and she was holding a scroll.

"My final decision has been made Sasuke. You will be on probation. No missions greater than level A. The Uchiha compound is to be restored and within six months you will return to occupy a house of your choosing. Also the only time you will be alone is at night. Another ninja or an Anbu will be with you. You will no longer be staying with Naruto. Once your fellow ninja leave, we will discuss the remaining conditions."

I looked around the room and everyone was there except one. Sakura had snuck out in the middle of everything. Probably crying in the corner like old times. One by one they left the room to where it was just Tsunade and I. Her hand slammed on the table with the scroll.

"You owe me big time Uchiha. There are only three reasons I didn't send you to the Anbu and have them make you disappear. Do you want to know them? SAKURA, NARUTO AND FUCKING KAKASHI. You have broken every tie that you had to them. In order for me not to change my mind I have something for you. It's not really a mission but it is something to motivate you to restore your ties. You've been eyeballing this scroll in my hand. Take this and read over it. This is what you must complete. No bullshit either. You must honestly complete them and have repaired everything. Now you are going to be staying with Sakura Haruno until the compound is repaired."

"You are seriously going to make me stay with her? Why?"

"Yes. Because I said so and now let me give you some advice. Don't underestimate our little blossom. She could destroy you before you could even blink. You'd be wise to remember that."

"What is with everyone today talking about her? Sakura is just my weak ex-teammate that cared more about her appearance and trying to impress me instead of training and trying to excel."

"How can someone with the sharingan be so blind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Sakura is expecting you. Naruto is waiting outside to show you the way to her home. Now take this and once you are to Sakura's go to your room and read this entire thing."

"Whatever."

Getting up out of the chair I took her damned scroll and left the room with my anger flaring. Making me stay with the number one fan girl and expecting me not to be annoyed. She will be lucky if I don't kill her. Naruto led the way and I followed behind fiddling with the scroll that was in my hand. What could be so important that it saved me from dying?

After a short 10-minute walk we were getting close to the barrier of the village. We approached a miniature mansion. There was no way that someone like Sakura could afford this house. I was shocked when Naruto walked up the porch and into the house like he owned it.

"Sakura! We're here."

Light footsteps came from down the hall and Sakura appeared. I stared at her frame. Last night I could barely see her. Sakura had grown into a woman that's for sure. She had grown a few more inches, her legs were toned in the exercise shorts, her arms lean in the black tank top and her face was rounded and smooth. The emerald orbs had shine to them and her pink hair was glossy. As a man I went into further detail and saw that she was almost as busty as the Hokage and her behind was amazing.

What is wrong with me? No I cannot think of Sakura Haruno this way. Shaking my head, I looked to the floor.

"Hi Naruto. Thanks for showing him the way. Go back home to Hinata I bet she wants to spend a day with you. Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"You're right she would. Yeah we will all be there. 7 right?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call if I need you."

He stepped to her and gave her an embrace. Naruto whispered something into her ear and she blushed. Typical Sakura.

"Follow me Sasuke. I'll show you to your room."

"Hn."

"Vocal as ever I see."

She walked down the opposite hallway and up a flight of stairs. We went to the first door on the right when we reached the top. Opening the door, the room was white with dark furniture. The comforter was red and there were red lamps on the nightstand.

"There's a bathroom attached to the room. The closet is already stocked with clothes. Naruto helped me get it ready late last night. Your weapons are in there as well. I'll have dinner ready around 5. You can walk around the house all you want just stay out of my room and my office."

"Hn."

"Your welcome. Sasuke you may be able to bullshit other people but not me. I'm in my office working so don't bother me unless you need something."

With that she left the room and once again I was alone. I took a seat at the small desk in the room and unrolled the scroll.

 _Sasuke Uchiha,_

 _You have hurt the people closest to you. They have continued to love you and care for you even after you have attempted to kill them. This is something that you must complete within the next six months. Only you can read this scroll so don't bother trying to tell anyone else. These tasks will not be easy and they will test you. You may fulfill these in any order but time is of the essence. Good luck and remember that these people love you and are here to help._

 _Naruto Uzumaki- Repair the bond that you have broken. He has spent his entire childhood trying to get you to realize that he cares for you. You are his brother. Repair your brotherhood and realize that even though you are not blood related you two are brothers._

 _Kakashi Hatake- A teacher that spent time with you in order to help you succeed. He spent more time with you than the others. To him you are not just a student, but as a son. You must come to terms with this and accept the wisdom and care that he has for you. Only then can you have his forgiveness._

 _Sai- Because of Sakura's ties to you he began to understand what love was. He doesn't personally know you but in order to have his respect to where he will not see you as an enemy you must show to him that you respect your friends and teacher._

 _Sakura Haruno- a woman who has confessed her love for you countless times. She has spent her life trying to help you and show you the way to the light. You have broken her heart more than once and left her feeling lonely and powerless. She spent years trying to improve herself and become stronger. To finally have peace with yourself and with her you must do one of two things:_

 _One- accept her love and realize that you love her as well._

 _Two- help her move past her love for you so she can finally be happy._

 _Which ever chose you make, just remember you are human and you also have feelings. If you know it or not, you will one day want love and crave for it. You never know, Sakura may be the woman for you._

 _Good luck Uchiha. Don't forget that these are people that have placed you in their hearts and want you to be happy as well._

 _Tsunade_

I sat back in the chair and stared at the page. How can I be capable of doing this? Was she crazy? This is why I hated women. They were all about their emotions and not reason. I rerolled the scroll and stuck it in the drawer. Springing from the chair I went to the bathroom. The room was white, like the bedroom, and the shower was tiled and there was a freestanding bathtub next to it. There was a single sink vanity and the towels were navy in here. It was nice compared to the hideout bathrooms. Turning the water as hot as I could get it I peeled out of the clothes I was wearing and stepped into the steam.

 **Sakura POV**

I heard the shower running upstairs and figured I had a few more moments of peace. My mind hasn't really wrapped around the fact that Sasuke was home. Last night when I saw him at the gate I felt like I was in a dream. Once he walked through I went straight to the Hokage Tower. Tsunade was already prepared for this day. She helped me somewhat cope with his return but she warned me that he wouldn't go untested and he would have to earn his freedom. Naruto came knocking on my door at 3 this morning telling me that he was staying here. Tsunade had to here from me about that one.

She knows that I still love him and being in the same room with him is almost too much. Tsunade says that love will always find a way but it was hard for me to believe that now. The man I love has tried to kill me countless times and left me broken more than that.

My phone ringing caught me off guard and I dropped my pen. Ino's picture showed up and I was reluctant to answer.

"Hello Ino."

" _Hi Sakura. Are you doing okay?"_

"I'm okay. It's a little weird with him here. He's taking a shower now so he will probably bother me here in a little bit."

" _You should go join him. Before you freak out that was a joke. Do you want me to stop by later?"_

"If you want to. I have to finish these files from the week before I go in tomorrow."

" _I'll bring the wine. Want help cooking dinner?"_

"Nah I'll be fine. See you soon."

" _See ya."_

Ino was a great friend. She's been there for me since the beginning. Whether we like to admit it or not fighting over Sasuke was probably the dumbest thing we ever did. Plus, she has Sai now anyways. Actually I was the only single member of rookie nine. Which is really weird considering Tenten has Neji. Man my game is weak.

' **Yeah it is. I mean you are a lot smarter than Ino and Tenten, more confident than Hinata and you have the most experience in the field compared to them.'**

'You invited you? Next thing you're going to say is to join Sasuke in the shower?'

' **Let that jerk win you back. You never know he may return the feelings one day.'**

'You have gone mental. Sasuke Uchiha will never have feelings for me in a million years. Now go away I have work to do.'

' **Fine I'll go for now. Just remember he is super hot now and in great shape.'**

I rolled my eyes and went back to my work. There were still 40 more files to go through and file out the reports for. Hopefully Ino would get here soon with the wine.

 **Sasuke's POV**

I turned the shower off and just stood there. It's been a long time since I've been able to enjoy cleaning off and relaxing just a tad bit. My stomach replied with a growl and to my dismay I need to go downstairs to eat. Sakura may be hiding so I won't see her. Grabbing the big navy blue towel, I dried off my hair then wrapped my towel around myself. The last thing I needed was for Sakura to come upstairs and peek on me.

I walked into the closet and found that it was full of clothes. Grabbing some lounging clothes, I quickly dressed and hung my towel back on the rack. My feet were heavy as I walked downstairs. The last thing I wanted was to run into Sakura. All I wanted was something to eat and to get back to the room.

The living room was painted grey and had white sofas and matching armchairs. Pictures lined the shelves with books and movies. There were photos of everyone except me. What a relief that she doesn't have that old Team 7 photo. My feet touched the cold tile of the kitchen and I was shocked. Even as a man I had to admit this kitchen was amazing. She really did go all out on this house. Must've cost her every penny she had.

I managed to find some noodles that I could warm up in the microwave. Two minutes ticked by as I looked outside and saw that there was a pool and a hot tub. This makes my old home look pretty pathetic. What was I thinking? Man I seriously need to eat so I can focus on something else. The timer went off and I hastily pulled them out. My hand flinched at the heat. Dropping the bowl in the floor the content went everywhere.

"Sasuke what was that?"

Ino was standing in the doorway looking at me. Great another fucking person here…can I just kill myself?

"I dropped it."

"No shit. So what happened? Too hot for you?"

"Hn."

She came walking over and helped me pick up the noodles and pieces of broken glass. Another set of feet was heard walking to the kitchen.

"You're here maybe an hour and you break something."

"Sakura give him a break. He hasn't been house trained yet."

"Shut up blonde."

Sakura and Ino looked at each other. I haven't spoken to them since I've been back.

"Sasuke would talking to us really hurt you that much? I mean you grew up with us?"

"Don't worry about him Sakura. I brought the wine."

"Good. We are going to go back to my office. Just let me know if you need anything."

They walked away and I had to keep myself from staring at her. The way her body swayed was heavenly. I need to slap myself. What is wrong with me? Shaking my head, I decided to skip food. My body took me down the hallway but toward the back after the staircase. The door was shut but I put my ear next to it. Hiding my chakra, I listened to their conversation.

" _Sakura how are you doing?"_

" _I'm fine."_

" _You know you can tell me the truth. There's no way he can hear us?"_

" _I don't know Ino. I mean seeing him last night I put myself into an inner battle. As a kid I said that I loved him and yes I still do but looking at him I know he is different. There is no way that, that man in there could ever love me. Sasuke still thinks that I am a weak, worthless child. It's really annoying."_

" _Sakura…you need to move on. I've seen how he makes you feel. He never has once made any effort to reconnect or show any signs of emotion."_

" _I can't give up on him. Everyone else has and he needs to know that I haven't."_

That's when I pulled my head away from the door. Tsunade has lost her mind making me stay here. There was no way that I would live with a fan girl. I retreated from the door and went back upstairs to the female free area. I walked past my room and continued down the hallway. Another bedroom and bathroom were also on this floor and I entered the room at the end. It was some sort of game room. There was a large TV and a large couch. I plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. I pulled the blanket that was laid on the back over me and before I realized it I was out.

 **Sakura's POV**

Ino had been here for about an hour now and Sasuke has been quiet. We've been chatting about everything we had planned this weekend and I really didn't want to participate. Naruto thought it would be a good idea to have a pool party this weekend since Sasuke came home. Everyone was coming and thought that it would do him some good. I mean it could but he would probably just hide in his room the whole night.

"Earth to Sakura. Are you there?"

"Ah yeah. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that he's been awfully quiet. Should we go check on him?"

"Since I'm in charge of him I might as well."

We both picked up our wine glasses and headed upstairs. The door to his room was closed but the game room's door was opened and the TV was barely audible. Ino walked in first and almost laughed. Looking over the back of the couch Sasuke was wrapped up in a blanket and he looked angelic. Sasuke Uchiha was gorgeous. Even through the baggy t-shirt you could see the outline of every muscle and how toned he was.

' **Someone getting a little hot and bothered?'**

'Oh hush. Go away. We need to get out of here before he wakes up. Next thing you know he is going to try to kill us.'

' **Big baby.'**

I pulled Ino and walked to the hallway. She was looking at me like I had taken a cookie from the cookie jar.

"What was that about?"

"Ino we shouldn't be watching him. Let's go cook dinner."

"Fine but as long as we get to do one thing after."

"Which is?"

"Hot tub time."

I laughed. She was always over here in my hot tub. Whenever I had a mission or would stay at the hospital for a few days she would house sit for me and normally there would be a few bottles of wine gone too. It didn't bother me anymore but the first time I found her in it I almost broke her nose. Then again Sai was in there with her. Yeah let's forget out that one.

Going back to the kitchen I started to get everything out that I needed for homemade ramen. Luckily Naruto was with Hinata or he would be here in a minute. He always knew when I was making ramen. Ino poured the last of the bottle into her glass. Tomorrow we are going out to a club and we always get our bodies ready for it the day before. Since Sasuke is here she decided on wine that way nothing would happen to anyone.

"Hey Sakura can I borrow a swim suit?"

"Yeah you actually have one of yours here. It's in my closet hanging up with mine. We can change after. Do you want to go wake up Sasuke?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

She pranced out of the room and I finished getting dinner ready.

 **Ino's POV**

I was hiding how I really felt just to spare my best friend but I was so angry with Tsunade making him stay here. Sakura has been in love with him since we were children and I'm not talking about puppy love like I had. She was truly head over heels in love with him even after what he has done to her. The rest of us weren't really upset with him. We were just taking sides with the remaining Team 7 members.

Turning on the lights as I entered the room he started to stir. I might as well be nice to him and maybe he will be in return.

"Sakura said to come wake you. Dinner is ready."

"Hn."

"You know Sasuke would it be so hard to be nice to us? We aren't your enemies."

"I never said you were."

"Then why treat the people that care about you like crap. I know I haven't always been the best person and I'm still not but I try to make up for it."

"You have no idea about anything Ino. You haven't seen the things that I have."

"No but I know a few that have. Yeah they are fucked up after but they continue to live because other people make it worth wild."

He looked down at the floor and I knew that something had clicked with him. Sasuke hasn't said a word to Sakura since he's been here and it's her house.

"We will be waiting on you. After dinner Sakura and I are taking a dip. Feel free to join us or don't. We aren't forcing you to do anything."

He didn't say anything as he stood up from the couch and followed me into the kitchen. Sakura's eyes went wide when she saw that he came down without a fight. I smiled at her and walked to her room. All I wanted now was to sit back and watch…oh and sit in a hot tub.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Ino had left me alone with Sakura and she looked shocked. I haven't said a word to her and I know that it was rude but still. I sat at the island on a barstool and she put a bowl in front of me. Beef ramen like I used to eat. She sat on the opposite side of me and began to eat her ramen. Taking a bite, I was in shock. Her cooking was amazing. She finally learned something useful.

"Would you like something to drink Sasuke? I have water, tea, juice or beer if you want."

You could see the flush in her cheeks. Was she blushing or was she intoxicated? I know that her and Ino have been drinking all afternoon.

"Beer."

She got up and fetched a beer out of the fridge and slid it across the counter. I opened it and drank while I ate. Ino came walking out in a yellow swimsuit and had her hair in a bun on the top of her head.

"Sakura I'll be outside. Also I'm taking another bottle out with me."

"Okay Ino see you in a minute. Let me finish and I'll change."

She skipped outside holding a bottle of wine and singing something. Should I join them or stay inside? If I didn't finish what Tsunade wanted me to I would regret it. Maybe being nice again would hurt.

"Sasuke are you going to join us?"

"Sure."

"There's a bathing suit in your closet. I'm going to go change. See you out there."

I watched the pinkette walk out of the room and I couldn't help but stare. She defiantly was not a child anymore. Clenching my fist, I down the rest of my beer and retreated upstairs. My body went straight to the closet and I quickly changed. I secretly was hoping to beat her outside. Part of me wanted to see her in a bathing suit.

Sakura was already with Ino when I made it outside. Their heads were the only things visible from my angle. Stepping in I sat opposite of them so I wouldn't get too close. They were carrying on a conversation about patients at the hospital and how Ino was trying to get Sakura to teach her something. That was a surprise. Someone wanted Sakura to teach them something. Maybe I haven't given her enough credit.

We sat until the sky was pitch black and they had emptied another bottle of wine. Sakura's cheeks were flushed darker red and so were Ino's. This was an awkward situation considering they were both drunk and I was sober. There was also no way that Ino was going to be able to go home tonight. Ino stood up and barley kept her balance. Sakura grabbed her arm to help.

"You're staying here Ino. Go to my room."

"Okay. Sai won't be home till tomorrow anyways. Night you two."

She giggled as she zigzagged to the house. My eyes returned to the woman still in the tub. Sakura sighed and leaned her head back.

"Who would've thought that you would be staying with me? I must be that unbearable to be near me that's why she sent you here."

"It's not that bad."

"That's a surprise. Well since you are going to be here for a while just do me one thing and try to get along with the others. I won't bother you. Oh also Naruto will be here in the morning to help you pick something out to wear for tomorrow night. We are going to the club."

"Hn."

"As chatty as ever Sasuke Uchiha. Lock the door when you go in. I'm going to take care of Ino and to take a shower."

I nodded to her and then had to keep myself from getting a nosebleed. When she stood up it was a wonder that the red bikini she was wearing could cover anything. She gave me a smile and headed back inside. Any normal man would've followed her but I couldn't. Someone like me doesn't need a bond like that. Brooding over my thought I exited the tub and returned to my room locking the door as she asked.

Peeling off the wet shorts I dried back off and pulled on some boxers. As I slept all I could see was pink and green.


	2. A Night Out

A large crash woke me from my sleep. I'm not really complaining since all I remember from my dream was that damn woman and her pink and green combination. I slid on a shirt to walk downstairs and to my surprise I found both Sakura and Ino in the living room watching TV. I figured they would be out of commission but obviously not. They were both wrapped in blankets drinking what appeared to be coffee.

"Sorry to wake you Sasuke. Someone barged in and made a mess in my kitchen."

A head of blonde spikey hair appeared from the corner and I instantly regretted walking down here. He smiled at the two girls and I, Naruto would always be an idiot to me. He can't keep himself in check for five minutes.

"Yeah I dropped a pan while trying to make them breakfast. Hinata had to go teach her squad today so I'm all alone."

"So he woke Ino and I after seeing the empty wine bottles in the trash. What a great friend."

They all laughed and I stood there emotionless. It was funny that she would say that considering the tasks I have to achieve in six months. Naruto went and jumped in-between the two and they instantly smacked him. I let out a small chuckle and they all stared at me.

"Did the teme just laugh?"

"Shut it dobe."

They looked at each other and started to laugh harder. Rolling my eyes, I retreated back to my room and plopped on the bed. There was no way I could survive six months of this. No challenging missions, being surrounded by Sakura and Naruto and also having to finish that to-do list Tsunade gave me.

Someone came into my room and I didn't bother looking up. I already knew that it was Sakura by her chakra signature. Why was she here?

"What do you want?"

"Well this is my house for starters. Two I'm replacing the dirty towel from yesterday and getting your laundry. I don't know about you but I don't like the smell of wet clothes."

"They're in the bathroom."

That was nice of her though even though I'm more than capable of doing my own laundry and cleaning. I have been doing it since I was a child. She collected the items and left my room without another word.

"You know being nice to her wouldn't be so bad."

Kakashi appeared in the room. How in the hell did he get into my room? Looking over I saw that the window was slightly opened. Sneaky bastard.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot. I know about the scroll Tsunade gave you."

"What about it?"

"That you have assignments to complete. They won't be easy so lets just get one over with. Sasuke you are my student and also someone that I care very much about. You have always been on the path of darkness. You were never meant to be an avenger but Itachi was able to wrap your mind around hate. You were too blinded by that hate to see that the people around you cared so much about you. Naruto wanted to fill the void for both of you. He knows what it's like to grow up with no one. Sakura loves you with every fiber of her being and that has never changed. You are like a son to me Sasuke."

"You speak like any of this matters to me."

"It matters. If it didn't you wouldn't be here right now."

"Also why is everyone speaking of Sakura? If she has something to say, then she can say it."

"You don't understand women at all. Trust me it's not easy for us guys to pick up on. Let me say this. After every time you tried to break her down and break her heart you would think eventually she would give up. She never did. It made her want to be stronger and motivated her to find you."

"So Sakura has used me as an image for strength? Well good for her."

"It was good for her. Now I'm going to say something from a father's perspective then I will leave. Tonight when you go out just act your age and like a normal person. Have fun and you never know how the night will go."

"Hn."

"I tried. You have my forgiveness if you can do that one thing for me tonight."

"I'll think about it."

He vanished in a blink out of the window. In order for he to cross Kakashi off of the list I had to have fun tonight. Maybe I could try. It would help ease the boredom around here. I'll think about what he said. A loud set of footsteps echoed up the stairs and I already knew whom it as going to be. A ball of yellow and orange came busting through the door.

"So you need an outfit for tonight. I'm only going to help you out this one time so you better pay attention."

I rolled my eyes and played along. He entered the closet and pulled out two pairs of jeans, three button up shirts and three undershirts. I've never been to the club so this would be a new experience for me. I might as well make it a memorable one. He laid the options out on the bed and I was impressed that the dobe was able to do this. I chose a dark pair of jeans, a dark navy shirt with a black undershirt. Naruto seemed to agree.

"Good. We will leave here in a little while because I highly doubt you want to be here when the four girls get ready. It tends to get a little chaotic when they do."

"For once I will have to agree with you."

"That's good. You can shower and change at my house. Just pack the clothes up in a bag."

Naruto exited my room and a sense of happiness washed over me for a split second. I can't believe that I let him help me and wasn't rude to him for a second. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I thought. Doing as I was told I threw the clothes in a duffle bag along with my toiletries. Laughing was the first thing I heard as I went downstairs. Sakura was chasing Naruto around the living room and Ino was laughing as well as Hinata. She must've gotten out early.

"Sasuke help me! She's trying to kill me."

Sakura had a shoe in her hand trying to hit the loud mouth. It was humorous to me so I played along. Naruto ran past me and Sakura followed. Instinct made me grab her by the waist and pull her to me. The whole room went quiet. Sakura's eyes were wide and her cheeks were 50 shades of red.

"You… you can let go of me now."

I withdrew my arms and mentally smacked myself. Why did I grab her? My fucking dick was thinking for me. Naruto threw a pillow at me and I shot him a death glare.

"Let's leave these beautiful ladies alone. Let's go."

Hinata gave Naruto a kiss as we left. Little did I know tonight would be one crazy night.

 **Sakura's POV**

When the door shut Ino and Hinata were laughing their asses off. Sasuke has just done something that I never imagined would happen. The warmth that radiated from me made me fall in love with him all over again. I don't know how he saw himself as a monster but I could never see him like that. Hinata hugged me and Ino was still laughing.

"I can't believe that he did that Sakura. Do I need to restart your heart?"

"Ino give her a break. It can't be easy for her."

I just stood there in shock. My cheeks were most likely still red and I felt like I was going to faint like a younger Hinata. God my hormones were going crazy. These next six months were going to go by so slow…

"Ah yeah I'm fine guys…let's go to my room and get ready. We probably all need showers and the whole treatment. When is Tenten getting here?"

"She's on her way. Neji kept her a little too long if you know what I mean."

Well I knew what she meant but in another way I didn't. Yes, I haven't had sex yet. The last remaining virgin of my friends and every time they talked about it I got embarrassed. Hinata knew better than to talk about it. Somewhere deep down I was saving myself for a certain person but as I got older it seemed ridiculous.

My feet carried me to my room and Ino was in the shower before Hinata and I could say anything. They were my guests so I would take the last shower. Hinata had her dress hanging up in my closet. Ino said last night that I needed to pick out something that would make Sasuke drool and like a drunken idiot I told her I would. There was a certain black dress that she bought me last year for my birthday that came to mind. Walking back into the bedroom with it Hinata's eyes sparkled because she knew what this meant.

"Are you going to go after what you want finally?"

"Maybe. Let's see if we can get his attention with this."

"Good. Hopefully he will see how much of an idiot he is."

"If not just beat it into him this weekend. Everyone would like a good show."

That would be hilarious. To beat Sasuke Uchiha in front of all of our friends, that would make my life. A small laugh escaped my lips. I felt like a regular person trying to get the attention of another. My past sort of melted away and everything was calm…for now.

Two Hours Later…

Ino was currently doing her makeup for tonight, Hinata had just finished Ino's hair and was currently doing hers, Tenten just got out of the shower so now it was finally my turn to take one. Turning on the water it was only warm enough for a fast shower. I quickly washed my hair while I shaved every inch of my body. After I scrubbed away any stress so I could thoroughly enjoy my night.

The cool air was a shock to me when I exited my shower. Tenten was in the chair to get her hair done. Hinata and Ino just had to get dressed. I sat beside Tenten and dried my hair off.

"So they told me that Sasuke was staying here. How's that going Sakura?"

"It's okay. I mean there's nothing I can do about it. Just suck it up for six months and then move on."

"Really Sakura? You can lie to yourself but you can't to us. We know that you still love him. You should win him over while he's here."

"What do you mean?"

"Do everything you can to make him want you. There has to be some kind of emotion under that stone façade."

Tenten had a point. I could make living with me an advantage. There had to be something or some part of him that cared about me a little bit. If that existed, I would find it.

' **This can be our little plan to win Sasuke.'**

'We are acting like he is some kind of prize. I mean if he doesn't have feelings for me and I do this I can potentially ruin our friendship and team.'

' **Sakura you cannot let this ruin you. You love him so go and take him.'**

'You know you may be right.'

' **Just trust me.'**

My inner had a point. Sasuke has been the love of my life for a long time. I could use this to test it out. Tenten was finished with her hair and I scooted over.

"Hinata, let's do this."

They all squealed and went to work on me. There was no way Sasuke could ignore me tonight.

 **Sasuke's POV**

I've been at Naruto's house all day. We just now left for whatever club we were going to. He said that the others would be joining us there. It was weird but not once today was I annoyed with being around Naruto. He didn't push anything too far and tried to be nice. So I returned the favor and even congratulated him on Hinata.

"Hey Sasuke, can you do me one thing tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Just look out for Sakura. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Hn."

"Thanks."

Some part of me was angry at the fact that he asked me that. I followed the dobe back to a huge booth that could probably seat 20 people comfortably. Why on earth was I here? Did some part of my being actually want to be with them?

A small brunette appeared out of nowhere. She blushed when she looked at Naruto and I.

"Hi Naruto. The usual?"

"Yeah go ahead and start bringing them. The rest should be here in a minute."

She retreated quickly. Naruto leaned back into the booth and let out a huge sigh. This was the first time he had just relaxed today. He's been so uptight since I've been back. I can tell there's something that is bothering him.

"Here you go guys. Will Sakura be here?"

"Yeah. You know how her and the girls are."

"I do. Do you want me to bring out her usual?"

"Nah. She doesn't get to party too hard tonight."

The girl laughed and pranced away. I stared at him confused. Why couldn't Sakura have her usual? Did something happen?

"Answer me this dobe. Why can't she have her usual?"

"Concerned for our friend?"

"Curious more like it."

"Sakura has a tendency to drink like the Hokage. The last time we went out she ended up sick for a week with an even worse hangover."

His face was telling me that he was hiding something from me and that was pissing me off. Why had he asked me to watch out for her? Something else was going on but before I could ask I heard Naruto scream out Hinata's name. The rest of our group had arrived and I instantly regretted coming.

My eyes locked in on Sakura. She was wearing what some would say is a dress but I called it a scrap of cloth. The black material had been covered in sequences and her shoes looked like they could kill someone. My inner teenager was over the moon but my current self was pissed the hell off. Why would she wear that out in public? Right now I wanted to take her home to change. She took a seat next to me and scooted in closer. The dress rode up her thighs more and I swear I could almost see everything.

I had to lock my jaw so I wouldn't do something I regretted. Ino was even dressed more appropriately than Sakura, which is a huge first. I took a drink from the tray and downed it. If I was going to handle tonight, I was going to have to drink…

We have been here for a few hours now and I have already drunk an entire bottle of whiskey. Shikamaru and myself were the two that remained in the booth. Everyone was out dancing on the floor and my eyes have been locked on Sakura all night. The way she moved with the beat and how amazing she looked was overpowering my will.

Would it be so bad to be normal? Was there a normal life for a person like me? I took another sip of my drink and smile. The answer to my questions weren't going to come from just sitting here. I had worked up enough courage to get up and join them when the song ended and they came walking back to the table.

Damn. Next time.

Sakura took her seat back next to me and laughed. The rest returned the gesture by laughing as well. They all had an inside joke that I had no idea about, which mad me mad for some reason. I was left out again…

Sakura laid her head on my shoulder, which shocked the hell out of me. This is it, hell has frozen over and I was going to die. I wouldn't dare admit that I enjoyed the simple gesture. My face must've changed because everyone started laughing.

"Hehe look at the cute couple."

"Yeah Naruto. Looks like they are getting a little comfy over there."

Sakura sat straight up and her face was angry. She didn't say anything but took another drink.

"Naruto shut up. Leave me and him alone."

"Sorry Sakura."

She jumped up from the table and took off. They really did piss her off which would only bother me because I'm stuck in her house.

"Why did you do that dobe?"

"Because I can teme. How can you be so blind? For someone that is smart and had the sharingan you sure are oblivious. You may not be able to admit it to yourself but we can."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The rest of the group slowly left, including the lazy Shikamaru. Naruto and I were alone once again today and I knew things were going to get serious. The alcohol was pumping through our veins and testosterone was about to kick in.

"Sasuke you are a fucking idiot. You can't see that one of the strongest and smartest women in the entire fucking world is waiting for you. She's been waiting everyday for 5 years. Then out of nowhere you come home and treat her like shit."

"You don't know anything."

"No you don't know anything."

"Then why don't you fill me in?"

"You weren't here when we had to pick her up and make sure she still had the will to live. I have seen her break down to just a shell. I've seen Sakura go from a kid to a woman overnight. The day she finally realized that you were never coming back without force was the day she trained. Her medical ninja training alone and heal and save."

Before I could open my mouth he continued his rant and this time something actually got to me.

"She closed out everyone and focused on getting you home. Sakura nearly died countless time to save the person she loved more than anything in this world. You may not believe in love but she does. You may think she is another one of your fan girls but she's not. There is only room for one man in her heart. Can you guess who?"

His words were weighing me down to were I felt small and powerless. Was he being honest? Did I really put her through all of that?

"Did…did I really do that to her?"

"Yes. Not just her either. Kakashi and myself were lost like Sakura but we were able to find our path quicker and easier than her."

We both sat there in silence. The music was getting louder which meant that this conversation was over. Naruto finished his drink and left too. He wondered through the crowed until he found Hinata. Ino and Sakura were dancing and talking.

Something in the back of my mind was lecturing me about how I need to get over myself and realize the world around me. We only have one life and we need to experience everything before we meet our maker. It may have been the drinking but my feet were carrying me to the woman we had just been discussing. Ino saw me coming and gave Sakura a look. She turned around and she was shocked as was I.

My body had carried me over here to her. Her face was flushed from everything and she was trying to catch her breath. Her hair was losing the curl to it and her makeup was gone, but to me she was still attractive.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

She was yelling so I could hear over the music. I don't know what came over me. If it was the stupid assignments, I have to do or if I actually wanted to be normal but I leaned in close to her ear.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

She pulled away and her flush was worse. Instead of hitting me like I expected she smiled and nodded yes. Sakura came close and our bodies moved in rhythm together. I felt eyes staring but we were too caught up in the music.

When the song ended she backed up a little and I grabbed her hand. I didn't want her to leave. A part of me that I thought had disappeared years ago was starting to reappear. Her face looked confused and tired.

"I'm ready to go home Sasuke."

"I'll go tell the others. Be right back."

I found Naruto and told him that Sakura was ready to go home. He smiled at me and went back to dancing with the others. Sakura was waiting by the door on me. Her face was getting pale and her body was going limp. We needed to hurry before she passed out.

The air was cool as we walked and out of nowhere she stopped and sat on a bench.

"You're not going to throw up are you?"

"I don't get sick. No I'm taking these damn shoes off. I'll feel better after."

She leaned over and I had a clear view down her dress. Her breasts were barely contained in the fabric and they looked so soft.

I shook my head. No. No more thinking like this. We are both drunk and we both need to get to bed.

Holding her heels in one hand we continued to walk.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Dancing with me. I know you were doing it for Naruto."

"Why do you say that?"

"He probably asked you to be nice to me and take care of me."

"How?"

"A few months ago we went out and I got too crazy. Come to find out this guy was drugging my drinks. I almost went home with him but Naruto saved me. The drug was almost impossible to detect. I couldn't tell until it was too late."

We arrived at the house and she opened the door. How dare someone touch her and try to use her. I bit my lip and my body tightened up. My anger was almost too much to control. No one was allowed to hurt her.

Before we both could breath, I had her pinned on the wall staring into her emerald orbs. Green and black clashed. Her breathing became ragged and she became alert.

"Wha…what are you doing Sasuke?"

"No one will hurt you again."

"I'm fine Sasuke. No harm done."

"Not what I meant."

She continued to look confused and then the next thing shocked us both. My lips crashed into hers and we melted together. Sakura's hands found their way into my hair and she pulled me closer. One of my hands was pulling her head closer and he other was wrapped around her waist. My feet started to walk backwards and I carried her with me. There were so many raw emotions in this kiss. I could feel the tears coming off of her face and I only pulled her closer.

We ended up by the couch and I lowered her down. I pulled away and we were both gasping for air. What had just happened? Her face had the same message. What the hell?

"Sasuke…"

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay."

She sat up and shook her head. The tears had stopped and she was about to pass out. I leaned down and picked her up bridal style. Walking into her room I was impressed. It was large and nicely done just like the rest of the house. I gently laid her on the bed and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Get some sleep."

I turned off the light and shut her door. My body wasn't tired so I went outside to sit. Summer would be over in a month or so and the snow would slowly follow. I could be in my old house by December. Something caught my attention and I was pleased to see Sakura had joined me. No longer wearing the dress, she had on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Even like this she was beautiful… Beautiful? Oh no don't tell me I'm starting to care for her.

"I told you to sleep."

"I'm just coming out here to check something."

She walked closer to me and then she attacked me. The kiss wasn't as heated as before. It was soft yet needy. My hand found her face and hers found mine. She pulled away and was stunned.

"I'm sorry."

Why was she apologizing? If anything I should. I was basically dry humping her earlier. I stood and towered over her. Instinct washed over me as I embraced her. Sakura's melted into me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

We stood like this for a long time. I was almost certain that he had fallen asleep on me. I gently pulled away and her head rose. Her eyes were heavy and she was almost passed out.

"Go to bed Sakura."

I wouldn't let her pull away. Instead I picked her up like earlier and carried her back inside. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Shutting her door once more I went and locked the doors. I shrugged off my shirts and pants when I entered my room.

Laying down I noticed the scroll was sitting on the desk opened. I know that I hid it in the drawer once I was done with it. Rolling out of bed I went to it and saw that Kakashi's name had a check mark next to it. Huh I guess I had made amends with him.

Returning to the bed I went to sleep. My lips tingled as I dreamed of my pink haired teammate.

 **Please leave a review. I'm always looking for feedback. Thank you for reading**


	3. Pool Party and A Movie

My mind was running a mile a minute still thinking about last night. I had actually attacked Sakura. Well not really attacked but I did kiss her until we both couldn't breathe. The hot water ran down my back and I clenched my fist. Now I had to figure out a way to stay clear of her today. I don't know why I did that but I really enjoyed doing it. Yeah I've kissed other girls but never has the kiss been that full of raw emotion and need. Maybe Kakashi or Naruto could help me understand it. I've been back for two days now and I've gone soft.

I finished rinsing off my hair and turned the scolding water off. The room was full of steam and it was a little difficult to breathe. A knocking sound came from the door.

"Yeah."

"Hey everyone will be here in an hour or so. We are going to swim. Do you want to join us?"

I looked at the mirror and I was actually smiling. Maybe it was a good thing that I was in the room and not face to face. I might actually think about kissing her again.

"Yeah. Can you get me something?"

"Sure. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I need some paper and a pen."

"No problem. I'll bring them."

That would buy me enough time to get dressed before she came back. Sprinting from the bathroom to the closet I opted to a pair of red swim shorts and a black t-shirt. It was already hot outside so no need to wear too much. I exited the closet and the objects I had asked for were on the desk. Sakura had fled like I had. Was she embarrassed of what happened or did she feel betrayed? Oh well…

I sat at the desk and started to write what I wanted to ask Kakashi or Naruto. This letter may never make it to them but still.

 _How can I have these slight emotions about anything? I have spent years hiding and blocking out any feelings or bonds. I know that I have hurt people and some part, maybe the normal part, of me wants to have a family one-day and enjoy life. But how do I go about doing it? How do you know when you find that moment or that person? Everyone is always concerned about Sakura. They think I'm some monster and I want to rip her to shreds. Honestly I don't. I've spent too much of my life protecting her but I know I have also spent too much time trying to break her. I need to know why I have some unknown and unreasonable pull to her._

I dropped the pen and leaned back in the chair. The words on the page were the most honest thing I have done since I was back or in a long time in general. I felt vulnerable and it scared me. How can someone affect me so much? Maybe deep down I do care for the pinkette and seeing her for more than 30 seconds caused me to fall back into my teenaged self. Last night something had taken over me and instinct had taken over. I wish that I could do it again but there were a few things that I need guidance with before I did. I folded the paper and put it away in my pocket. Once I saw Kakashi I would give this to him.

 **Sakura's POV**

I've been in a daze today. Here I am trying to throw a pool party for everyone and I'm still thinking about last night. What happened to Sasuke? He must've been really drunk to kiss me. My cheeks were warm at the thought. It was the first time that he had kissed me and I craved it again. The alcohol gave me the courage to do it again last night outside. My hormones without a doubt were going crazy. I've also been trying to avoid him as much as possible. I've hidden in my room or the kitchen getting food ready.

' **This is crazy. March your pink haired ass upstairs and kiss him already. Last night was the most action you have ever gotten. Last night was the best night of our life.'**

'We both know that I'm not going up there. Our friends should be here in a few minutes anyways. Plus, Kakashi and Tsunade are joining us as well. Today will be a day of fun and good times.'

' **I have a weird feeling that you are wrong. It's like my sixth sense going off.'**

I wouldn't agree with her but something was nagging at me and it wasn't good. I continued to get the food ready as they started to walk through the house to the back yard. Music was blaring and my hips swung to the beat. I was glad everyone was outside. They all looked like they were having fun. Well that was everyone but one. Sasuke was sitting in a chair watching everyone else drinking his beer. Something was seriously up with him. Last night he was outgoing but now he had retreated into his shell. Ino was waving at me through the window and I smiled. I stopped my mindless task and headed out.

Water was everywhere and it was loud not just because of the music either. Ino was holding a cup out to me and I snatched it from her. My liquid courage.

"So Sakura did you make it home okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know but you look different. You have a certain glow to you."

"You're just paranoid Ino. I'm glad that everyone is having fun."

"That's an understatement. I know Hinata and Tenten started to party before we did. They've been drinking all morning."

So unlike Hinata, I would've thought Ino and Tenten had started. I wish they would've come over so I could have participated. I felt cold water hit the back of my head and I spun around. Naruto had a guilty look in his eye. He had gotten my white cover wet. Peeling off the clothing, I was wearing my red bikini, I went over to the edge of the pool.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Did I get your hair wet?"

"No shit Naruto. Thanks."

I took a drink and the next thing I know I was being shoved into the pool. I resurfaced and everyone was laughing. Ino was standing over the edge looking at me.

"Good teamwork Naruto. She never expected it ha-ha."

"Hehe I know right. So much for a top ninja."

I looked at her and smirked. Did they really forget that I have superhuman strength? I wrapped my hand around the one Ino had extended to me and I pulled. She went head first into the pool. Silence was heard because this could go good or terrible wrong.

Ino came to the surface and started to laugh. Good she was having fun. The next thing we knew everyone jumped into the pool causing a tidal wave.

I had gotten my fill of being wet and climbed out of the chaos that was the pool. A nice strong drink was calling my name. Pouring myself one I felt someone standing behind me. I turned and found Sasuke. Great…

"Having fun Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"You know that talking to me wouldn't be that bad."

"Yeah but it's easier this way."

"Easier for who? Plus, I figured after last night you might want to talk. I guess I was wrong like always."

I walked away before he could say anything else. I downed my drink in two gulps. Tsunade was lying out on a lounging chair and I joined her. Her eyes were closed but she knew it was me.

"How's it going Sakura?"

"It's going. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"How can you love someone when all they do is treat you like crap?"

"Sakura… I've always told you that the heart wants what it wants. I've watched you grow from a child to a woman. You are strong and you have the ability to save a life but also take it."

"Yeah I know but how can my heart want someone like him? He's killed innocent people."

"I can't give you that answer. Only you can."

Her answers were always riddling to me. Tsunade would never get to the point but lead me to it. Most of the time it helped but not today. Kakashi was sitting talking to Sasuke like Tsunade and I had just been doing. I laid back and caught some sun while everyone partied.

About an hour into relaxing Ino started making everyone and I mean EVERYONE do shots. We were on round five and let's say my brain was muddled. All I could focus on was the stupid Uchiha. He had attacked me last night and I wanted to beat the crap out of him. Naruto had also started this ridiculous game when we started asking who could win or beat the other person at something. So far Team 7 was winning in everything.

"Sakura or Sasuke in a fight?"

The group went silent. They were thinking long and hard while Sasuke and I glared at each other. I took my sixth shot and my confidence was out the roof.

"Why don't we find out?"

Naruto and Ino's jaws dropped and they looked at me. I was beyond serious. Today I was going to show mister perfect Uchiha that I can beat him and he can kiss my ass.

"Fine. At least go change into something more decent."

"I will. Training grounds in 10 minutes."

"Sounds like a plan."

I marched my drunken ass into the house and changed in a hurry. He was not going to beat me there and he certainly was going to beat me.

At training grounds our friends and teachers were in a group. They had also changed in a hurry so they wouldn't miss anything. This was something that had to be done. He had insulted me for too long and something in me snapped.

Sasuke was standing 10 feet in front of me and I was going to let him have the first move. His sharingan activated and it had no effect on me. I had master chakra control so capturing me in a genjutsu was a challenging task. He lunged for me and then the dance began. We were able to dodge every hit the other threw. Sasuke was able to land more hits than I was and it was starting to where my body out.

His ability to predict and deflect was amazing but he had no idea I was setting up a trap for him. I had him backed up to the water and then I threw a punch straight into the ground. He stumbled and barley avoided the hole. I had disappeared into a barrage of petals and he was too focused to realize what was really going on. I managed to land a strong hit to his right shoulder blade from behind causing him to be rocketed towards our friends. Sasuke stood up and the look in his eyes was beyond intense. He was gone in a blink and I knew I was in trouble. A fist met my jaw and I was sinking into the water. Swimming back to the surface I knew that we were both getting to our limits considering we were both drunk.

"Had enough Sakura?"

"I've had enough for a very long time Sasuke."

"Prove it."

Sasuke's breathing was ragged and this was my chance. I ran at him with everything I had. My chakra was centered in my fist and my feet. Jumping into the air I landed my hit right in the center of his chest. We landed into the ground so hard that a small crater was formed. Dust scattered and the yells and screams of our friends could be heard. I closed my eyes as I rolled off of his unconscious body. Darkness greeted me.

 **Sasuke's POV**

My body ached and my head was killing me. The room was dim and there was another person present. I remember passing out from Sakura's last hit. She must've broken most of my ribs.

"Finally awake Sasuke."

My silver haired teacher was sitting in the chair beside the bed. He was holding the note that I had given him earlier. I had no intentions of fighting Sakura, much less losing to her in front of everyone.

"You're back at Sakura's. She's downstairs and you're lucky that Tsunade was there. If not, I highly doubt you would be alive."

"I lost."

"Yes. Now do you understand why we said to not underestimate her?"

"Yes."

"Good. You can get up but be easy. Everything is healed but you will be sore for a few days. Trust me I remember the first time she got me. I couldn't walk for a week… I read the note that you gave to me."

"Well?"

"I can't tell you the answer exactly. Every person is different. You have it in your mind that you are some kind of monster. Hate to say it but you aren't. You were just lost. Having feelings for someone doesn't necessarily mean anything bad but let me ask you this one question and be honest with me. Do you care for Sakura more than you understand?"

I continued to look down at my sheets. Ever since I walked through the gate she's been on my mind. Within the 48-hour period I've been home she's occupied my mind and my dreams. The way she laughs, smiles and just how she's been the joy in the house. I can't hide it anymore.

"Yes."

"It is a very powerful thing. If you want to truly understand her and your feelings, you need to tell her."

There was no way I could tell Sakura anything. She had just beaten me to a pulp and I would look weak if I told her. Why couldn't I just hide and not say anything to her?

"No."

"Your loss. If you don't tell her soon someone else will swoop in and take care of her. Sakura has waited her whole life for you and I'm positive she won't wait much longer."

He stood and left my room. Sitting up my whole body ached and I just wanted to relax. I know that I should be in the hospital but they healed me. They took care of me instead of leaving me behind too. They must really care about me. Another knock caught my attention and I grunted for them. A bandaged Sakura came walking in. She took a seat next to me on the bed and sighed.

"Sasuke I'm sorry. I let my pride get in the way. Plus, the alcohol didn't help either one of us. They said that we looked like children play fighting at one point."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh… yeah just some cuts and bruises. They healed you up so I just bandaged myself up. I didn't mean to hit you with everything. Naruto and Kakashi already has lectured me about it."

"Don't worry about it. I've been through worse."

"I bet. I'm just here to check on you. We would like for you to join us in the game room. We are about to watch a movie."

"I think I should stay here."

"Come on Sasuke. I'll help you up. I know you are beyond sore."

"How?"

"Let's just say I've gotten in the cross fire of Tsunade and Shizune practicing. It wasn't fun. I couldn't leave my room for weeks."

She stood up and held out a hand. I took her small pale hand in my and she pulled. My ribs were on fire and it was getting hard to breathe. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and we walked down the hall to the room. It seemed that everyone had left except Naruto and Hinata.

"About time you woke up. You sure did get an ass kicking."

"I guess I did."

They all looked at me with their mouths wide open. Yeah I admit it she beat the shit out of me. There would be a rematch at some point with no intoxication of any kind.

I unwrapped my arm and made the rest of the way to the couch. Naruto and Hinata were cuddled up under the blanket. The two of them were perfect for each other. I leaned back to were I was comfortable.

The movie started and it was interesting. I haven't watched a movie in a while. Normally I was always on the move so staying in one place for too long was rare. Hinata was almost asleep on Naruto's chest. Their skin was red due to the sun and Naruto had a smile on his face. I'm glad that he is finally happy. He deserves it.

Sakura had started to curl up into a ball and looked uncomfortable. My arm was nudging her to lean back on me. She shrugged off my hand but then I put a little bit of force behind it. Listening this time, she laid her head on my chest. The pressure didn't hurt but it was slightly unpleasant. My arm was wrapped around her body and I felt warm inside. Is this what a special connection felt like?

Naruto looked and me and smiled even more. I had almost forgotten that he was here. I returned his smile and he seemed shocked. Yeah I guess I do have a soft side but only when no one is looking. There were two sets of soft snores filling the room.

"Sasuke can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you going to tell her the truth?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't honestly believe that I'm that stupid. I mean I am going to be the Sixth Hokage. I know that you care about her more than you will admit."

"What is with everyone? I haven't been back for two days and people want me to throw myself to her."

"We just know how she feels. I can also see through you. Trust me when I say don't wait too long. She's been waiting and she's almost over it."

That was another smack in the face. I looked back at the screen and fell into a gentle sleep.

Naruto woke me up to let me know that they were leaving. Sakura was lying flat on me and she was nuzzled into my chest. I gently rubbed her back and she started to stir.

"Sas…Sasuke…"

"You need to go to your bed."

She shook her head no. It was cute but also annoying because I was exhausted.

"Sakura you need to go to bed."

She replied with another headshake. I was not going to let her sleep on the couch. Also there was no way I could carry her to her bed tonight, my body was too sore. I bent down and picked her up bridal style. Slowly making my way to my room I placed her on the side of the bed.

"Sasuke…"

The way she said my name made me want to attack her like last night. It would be a bad idea since she's asleep and wouldn't like it. I tucked the covers over her and walked to my side of the bed. I took off my shirt and pants. My body curled to hers and I went to a peaceful sleep.

 **Sakura's POV**

I woke up to a heat on my backside. Sasuke was wrapped around me and I was getting sweaty. I sat up and took my bra off and my pants, leaving me in my underwear and a tank top. Readjusting to where I was back in Sasuke's arm. He started to stir. I rolled over to him and his eyes were open.

"Sakura…"

"I'm sorry that I fell asleep on you. I'll go back to my room."

I tried to get out but his arm was pulling me to him.

"Don't leave. Stay please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He pulled me to him and our lips were inches away. I wanted to press mine to his so bad. The kiss the other night was amazing. It felt like I was on cloud nine the rest of the day. His eyes were soft and they melted.

' **Just do it. He won't get mad.'**

I stuck with my instinct and leaned in. He pulled me in closer to him. Our bodies were pressed together and our hands touching each other's body. My mind was spinning. I pulled away to get some air and I was shocked. He was staring at me with a weird look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm acting like a fan girl."

"No. You're acting like my Sakura. Lay down we both need sleep."

I did as I was told and my heart was pounding. He knew exactly how to effect me in every single was. My head was on his chest and I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	4. Movie Night

It's been a week since the fight between Sakura and I last Saturday. She went back to work on Wednesday instead of Monday so she could heal some more. Ever since then we have started to get a little closer. We don't get much time alone though since Ino brings her loud ass over here almost every night, and if she isn't here Naruto is. They wanted me to spend time with her but they wouldn't leave us alone. It is annoying Sakura too but she wouldn't do anything about it.

Sakura left for work a few hours ago and the sun still hasn't risen. An Anbu would be here shortly to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Honestly I'm just now feeling 100 percent after the beating. I really don't know how she beat me. I must've gone soft on her. Shaking my head, I dismissed the thought.

Today I needed to wash my clothes and get some things done. Naruto would probably be by sometime today knowing him, which meant that Ino would be here when Sakura got off. I rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom because a nice long shower was in order. Today was going to go by so slow and I haven't really been alone since I returned. The water was causing the room to steam up as I stepped out of my boxers the warm water welcomed me. All I had left was a few bruises but other than that I was fine.

Naruto had said something about a festival but I wasn't really paying attention. Maybe I should ask him about it and see if Sakura wants to go. It would be a good way to kill some time. The days felt like they were going by so slow because a week felt like a month to me. Kakashi's name had been crossed off of my list the night of the club and Naruto's was crossed off after the movie. I guess I was making some headway.

Finishing my shower, I dried off and threw on some sweats. I wrangled up my dirty clothes and took them downstairs. The laundry room was beside Sakura's office and I don't know how she worked while it was going. It would drive me nuts trying to focus with so much noise. I tossed the items in the wash and put soap in. Sakura had been trying to do my laundry for a week now but I wouldn't let her. It's not her job to take care of me.

The front door opened and Naruto walked in carrying a bag. He must've stopped to get something to eat.

"Good you're up. We have some stuff to do today."

"Like what dobe?"

"Well we need to go grocery shopping for here. We've eaten almost everything. Tsunade wants you to go get checked out at the hospital. Oh yeah the group wants to have a movie night tonight."

"Does everyone normally come over to Sakura's to do that?"

"Yeah. Every Saturday we do something. Since she's working today we won't too anything too crazy."

I rolled my eyes at him. I can't believe that they all hangout every weekend. If I had to do this for another six months, I would go crazy. Naruto sat down at the table and pulled food out of the bag.

"Here I brought you something to eat. Then you can go get dressed."

"Thanks."

We ate our meal in peace and I changed without fighting him. It was about 8 before we left and the village was starting to buzz. The genin were in class and the civilians were going to start their normal day. It was weird to see the village as an adult. Every morning I had to be at the academy before 8 and then I went on missions and training. I guess I never really stopped and took a second to realize that killing and getting stronger wasn't the only thing in the world.

"Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Did you mention something about a festival?"

"Oh yeah. It's next week. Tsunade is getting everything finalized. It is going to be so much fun. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Sakura would want to go. Maybe I could do something nice for her and ask her. I mean what's the worst that can happen?

Naruto led me through the grocery store and then we returned back to Sakura's. I felt her chakra when we got close. She shouldn't be home any time soon. Why is she here? We entered the house and you could hear soft sobs coming from her room.

"Naruto can you put the stuff away?"

"Yeah. Take care of her."

"Always."

Walking back to her room the sobs got louder. I quietly opened her door and my heart broke a little. She had thrown herself on the bed. Her pink hair was covering her face and her body was shaking. I took a seat beside her and rubbed on her back. Sakura looked back at me and her face was red from crying and tears were streaming down her face.

"Sakura…what's wrong?"

"I…lost…a genin…"

"What do you mean?"

"They had…a…mission and they were…ambushed. The wounds…were too extreme."

"It's not your fault Sakura. You tried your best."

She sat up and I pulled her into my lap. Her head hit my chest and the sobs continued as I rubbed her back in circles. Sakura never loses patients and for her to not be able to save him, it must've been bad. Her entire body shook and the tears were starting to soak my shirt but I wasn't going to make her stop or pull away. Sakura needed this, a way to cope with losing the life of a child, being a ninja isn't easy but knowing that this one was barely out of classes was harder.

After a while the tears stopped and so did the shaking. Sakura sat straight up and I kept my arm around her. The cheer that was normally plastered on her face had disappeared and she used the back of her hand to wipe her face.

"Sakura it's the risk that we all take."

"I know. He just had so much to live for still."

"I understand. It wasn't your fault either. You tried your hardest but it was his time."

"I don't know…"

I pulled her into a hug. The tone of her voice was breaking my heart. There was no joy or love in it. It was monotone and harsh. Sakura pulled away and I kissed her, this wasn't a needy kiss either. She needed this, needed reassurance that no matter what someone would be here for her. The kiss ended too quickly, she looked up at me with her big green eyes.

"Sasuke…."

"What?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know."

"Well what ever it is I like it."

"Hn."

I gave her small smile. What had gotten into me? Just last week I was calling her weak and pathetic. Sakura had gotten to me and it was changing me. I still haven't decided if it was a good thing or not. Sakura moved off of my lap and laid back down. Her cheeks were red and her breathing was starting to get even.

"Sasuke will you stay?"

"Huh?"

"Stay with me until people come over."

"If you want."

She had an arm out waiting for me and I joined her. Her head was on my chest and she played with my shirt. It felt nice and relaxing. Honestly it was strange that I was at peace around her. For years I pushed her away and I never realized what I was missing. Small snores were filling the air and it was nice.

Naruto and Kakashi were right. I do care about my teammate and I mean more than I admit. She has spent her life trying to get me to notice her and all I ever did was break her down. The same for Naruto…I've messed up a lot. Maybe I could have a future and maybe it's with Sakura…

 **Naruto's POV**

I let myself out of the house without bothering them. Sasuke is finally starting to realize what's important. Sakura will be happier now and can finally relax. She's been working herself to death and trying to make the rest of us happy. Ever since we were genin she's only focused on us. Sakura and I spent years trying to get Sasuke home and now that he is it feels like the world is at peace. We all smile more and we all have fun again, and even though I know Sasuke will never admit it to us he loves Sakura. He may not be fully aware of it yet but he does.

Opening the door to my house I could sense Hinata's chakra coming from the building. I'm beyond glad that I have her in my life. We've been together for over a year now and I never wanted that to change. Sakura and Ino have been helping me get everything together for next week. At the festival I plan on asking Hinata to marry me.

"I didn't expect you home. I thought you were with Sasuke today."

"I was but Sakura came home early. I think something happened at the hospital. Anyways, we are going over there later."

"Movie night?"

"Yup."

"That sounds great. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready."

"I'm going to make something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Yes."

"What would you like?"

Hinata came walking up to me and wrapped her arms around me. Looking up at me she gave me a big smile. She stood on her tiptoes and started to whisper in my ear.

"I want you. In the shower."

She turned and ran to our room. My cheeks felt hot and I was starting to get majorly turned on. I shed my clothes as I went. Today was already starting to be a good day.

 **Sakura's POV**

I was fully aware that I was lying on top of Sasuke and I knew that he was awake. This part week has been weird and amazing. Sasuke and I have spent a lot of time together lately but never alone. The only time we do get alone is right before bed. Last week I slept in his bed with him and that was the best nights sleep I have had in a while.

' **So when are we going to get our alone time with him?'**

'I mean we are right now. He's not pushing us away or telling us that we're annoying. It's peaceful and relaxing as if this is where we belong.'

' **We've known that since we were genin. This man may have put us through hell and back but we still love him.'**

'That's an understatement. There will never be another one that I love this much.'

' **Oh very true, now go shower because you smell like a hospital. See if Sasuke wants to join you ha-ha.'**

'Let's not and say we did.'

' **Why not? Are you that scared?'**

My inner can be very childish at times. No I wasn't scared to shower with Sasuke but it would be awkward. We aren't even officially dating and haven't gone out on a real date yet. On top of all of that I'm still not sure if he really has feelings for me. Ino tells me to trust my heart and that even though he's a man he can't hide his true feelings.

Sasuke started to move underneath me and I snapped out of my thoughts. I rolled off of his chest but I was still looking at him. He had rolled to this side and his eyes met mine.

"Sorry that I fell asleep on you. What time is it?"

"It's almost 5. You slept for a long time."

"I used a lot of chakra earlier. It had to replenish. Um…I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay. I'm going to go to the living room."

He started to get up but something made me grab his arm. I didn't want to be alone after today and I really didn't want him to leave. I felt so calm and complete when he's here. His eyes were burning holes through me. Before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Sasuke returned with the same passion and energy. He pulled me back on top of him and the kiss deepened. He squeezed my ass and I gasped. Sasuke took full advantage of my mouth being open and his tongue invaded my mouth. My hands dung into his hair and he pulled me closer to him. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Sasuke pulled back and we both gasped for air.

He sat up to where I was straddling him. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me back to continue our kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and the next thing I knew I was in the air being carried somewhere. There was a fire building in my stomach and I didn't want it to go away. My feet touched the cold tiles of the bathroom and he pulled away.

He started the shower and returned to me. His eyes were glazed over and I imagine mine were too. This feeling was completely new to me and it terrified me. Sasuke seemed like he sensed this and he hugged me.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

"I know. I trust you."

"Good. Can I?"

I nodded at him because my voice was going to fail me. His fingers were at the bottom of my medical uniform. The dirty, bloodstained cloth left my body and my skin was covered in goose bumps. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and I was even more embarrassed at the fact that I was blushing. He pulled my pants down to where I was only in my bra and thong.

I stopped him and gave him a look asking if I could do the same. He nodded and I lifted his shirt over his head. Sasuke certainly was in top physical shape. Every muscle was well toned and his skin was smooth. Even though this man was gorgeous he had scars that showed his experience and training. Sasuke was running a thumb over my scar as if he was thinking the same thing. He was messing with the scar from Sasori. A constant reminder that I'm stronger than he thinks…

I stopped what I was doing, I was getting nervous…Yeah I'm a medic ninja and I've seen people naked all of the time but never Sasuke freaking Uchiha. This was something I've never done before and honestly scared the shit out of me.

It was as if he could sense my nerves and he took off his jeans. Now we were in our underwear and just looking at each other. Sasuke was smirking at me and that turned me on even more. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. I let it fall off my shoulders as I bent down and took off my thong. Sasuke followed in suit and removed his boxers. I moved past him and stepped into the shower. My breathing was ragged. Ino would tell me that I'm being a big baby but this scared me. What if he didn't like what he saw or he doesn't care about me?

Sasuke stepped in and grabbed me from behind. I melted to him and found comfort in his embrace. It felt like home and I never wanted to lose it. There was also the fact that as a virgin I was completely embarrassed that I could feel him pressed against me.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke…"

"I won't do anything you don't want me to. Remember that."

"Okay."

"We are just taking a shower. Our friends are coming over soon."

He was right. They would probably be here in less than an hour. I turned to face Sasuke. He kissed the tip of my nose. The gesture was sweet and made my heart melt. I reached behind him and grabbed my shampoo. He stood back and watched as I cleaned myself up. I should've done this before I took a nap. My fingernails were stained red and looked terrible. Sasuke seemed to like the show. I wonder what would happen if I brushed against him?

' **Find out!'**

I mentally rolled my eyes. Who knows? I stepped back towards him and acted like I was putting the bottle back and I gently brushed my left hand against his slight erection. When I stepped back his eyes were locked onto me. My body was pushed back to the wall and we were both under the water now. His mouth was all over my body. Sasuke attacked my neck first then he went down to my breast and I felt like I was on cloud nine all over again. My moans only pushed him to move further down.

He kissed my stomach and trailed kisses as he went down. Sasuke stopped right before my clit. My hand was bunched in his wet hair. I couldn't handle this anymore. My body was on fire and I needed it to stop. My back arched off of the wall when I felt a finger running across my womanhood. Whether or not I thought that I was ready for this, it felt like it was about to happen. He stood back up but left his hand where it was. Wrapping an arm around me pulled me out of the water. My back met another wall and his finger slowly entered me.

My mouth opened from a moan and he took full advantage. Our tongues were battling. This was so intense. I've never done anything like this in my life. His hand continued to work me over and I felt a knot in me get tighter and tighter. I broke away from his kiss.

"Sasuke…"

"What Sakura?"

"Ah..."

"You're so fucking amazing. You're almost there I can feel it."

He picked up the pace and he was right. After a few more pumps I went over the edge. Sasuke kissed me while I rode out my climax. He removed his hand and continued to kiss me. My body relaxed and my mind wasn't thinking about everything else. I opened my eyes and Sasuke was still staring at me.

"Thank you."

"For what Sakura?"

"Everything."

He smiled and I kissed his cheek. We rinsed our bodies off and exited the shower. I wrapped a towel around my naked body and my hair in a smaller towel. Sasuke dried off and put the towel around his waist. I walked to my room and began to get dressed.

"I'm going to my room to get dressed."

"Okay. See you in a few."

 **Sasuke's POV**

Wow… I don't know what came over me but then again I wouldn't have taken that back. I had a fucking hard on now but the way she reacted to me was amazing. Sakura is beyond amazing. Walking out to the living room I was too caught up thinking to realize there were other chakra signatures here. Naruto and Hinata were looking at me. Hinata was blushing due to the fact I was only in a towel and Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Why the hell are you in a towel? And why are you coming from Sakura's room?"

"None of your business."

My cheeks felt warm as I dashed up the stairs to my room. I'm glad that it was only those two and not the annoying blonde. Throwing on my clothes I brushed my hair and my teeth. Tomorrow I will defiantly take her somewhere, just the two of us. No distractions and no interference. Walking out of my room I heard more voices. Good now we can avoid the lecture or teasing from Naruto.

Sakura was wearing black spandex pants, that fucking showed every curve, and a pink tank top. Her cleavage was unacceptable and I wanted her to change. I already had problems getting rid of my boner earlier and now it was getting worse. And to top it all of she was leaning over the kitchen island talking to Hinata. So I had a full view when I turned the corner. Sakura must've been planning this. God women are such a tease.

"Hi Sasuke. Sorry about earlier. If I would've known Naruto and I would've came later."

"No worries."

Sakura's blush was taking over her entire face and she looked so cute. I couldn't stay mad at her even if I tried. Naruto came up behind me with a beer in his hand. He went to the fridge to get me one. This night was going to be interesting to say the least. Sakura left the room, which left me with the couple.

"So Sasuke care to explain why you were leaving our teammates room?"

"No."

Hinata left the room. She knew that this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"Why not? You didn't do something to her against her permission. Did you?"

"Never."

"Good because I'll let you in on a little secret."

"What's that?"

"Sakura has never done anything with anyone. Oh and you might want to check your pants."

Naruto left the room laughing. God I had a fucking bulge in the front. Damn Sakura for being so appealing. So she was a virgin. Just like I thought when we were in the bathroom. Yes, Sakura has always had a small effect on me but lately it's starting to get intense. How can I be around her and not look like an idiot to everyone? I need to figure out what we both wanted and what to do.

Everyone was sitting in the living room when I joined them. Snacks and drinks covered the coffee table and movie cases were sitting out. Hinata and Naruto were cuddled along with Sai and Ino on the large couch, Tenten and Neji were on the love seat, Shikamaru was sitting in the recliner and Sakura was sitting by herself on the second love seat. I took a seat beside Sakura and she blushed. I'm not even touching and she's getting flushed. This could be a fun night.

Sakura looked at the rest of them and laughed.

"So what movie are we going to watch?"

"We've all decided on horror. Are you two going to be okay with it?"

"Hn."

"Sure."

Naruto pressed play on the remote and Neji reached behind him and turned the lights off. Sakura grabbed the blanket from behind us and covered herself up. That outfit left nothing to the imagination no wonder she was cold. We stared at the screen and got lost in the movie…

Halfway through the movie the girls were freaking out. Hinata had her eyes closed, Ino was halfway hidden behind Sai, Tenten was hiding behind a blanket and Sakura was gripping my arm with her head pressed into me. They were all ninjas. There was no reason for them to be scared even more so since Ino and Sakura were medics. They were being ridiculous.

The movie ended and Naruto started laughing. I joined him and so did Neji. We were all laughing at the girls. All of their faces were white and looked sick.

"What's so funny Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Nothing Sakura."

"Yeah what's funny?"

"Oh just the fact that for ninja you can't handle a scary movie."

"Shut up Teme."

I felt Sakura grab my arm and start to pour chakra into her hand. The pressure slowly got more and more intense. I leaned over to her.

"I'm sorry."

She was shocked that I had whispered that to her. Yes, I was sorry for this but I also meant for everything. She nodded and released my arm.

"So what now?"

Naruto was smiling like he had a great idea.

"Let's go walk around. It's nice out."

"Yeah let's go."

Everyone jumped up and Sakura started to walk to the door. No way in hell was she going outside in public like this. I grabbed her and pulled her to me.

"Go change. Now."

"No. You don't own me Sasuke. After today I would like to wear something comfortable. Plus, it's not like your jealous or anything."

"Hn."

"That's what I thought."

I slipped on my shoes and so did the rest of the group. The sun had just set and the stars were shining. The couples walked hand in hand and Sakura was a few feet in front of me. Naruto was leading the way. Was this a normal thing for them to do? I can see why Sakura felt weird. She has always been like this, waiting on me to return so she can have the same happiness. Naruto was taking us straight to the park. It seemed like all of the children were inside for the night because it was empty. The girls ran for the swings. Their male counterparts started to help push. Sakura looked sad because she didn't have me. She was staring at the ground and I snuck up behind her. Grabbing the chains, I pulled her back and let go. Her laughter was infectious. Everyone was laughing even Shikamaru. It seemed that there was a chance for me to have a normal life with friends and a real relationship.

After spending a while at the park Naruto continued to lead the group towards the lake, which was at the training grounds. Sakura was walking slowly so I stuck back and stayed by her side.

"Go ahead Sasuke. I'll be fine."

"Nah I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"Oh…yeah I'm just exhausted after today."

"You slept for a long time. How are you tired?"

"Not physically exhausted. I'm mentally drained."

"Well I know about that. Just don't worry about anything."

Her face glowed in the moonlight and her pink hair was shining. Sakura was beautiful and I wanted to make her mine. She's the missing piece and I was too stupid to realize it before but now I don't want to let go. Hopefully I can make her understand before it's too late.

We caught up to the group and they were skipping rocks on the water. Neji, Sai and Naruto were trying to see who could get the furthest rock. The girls were sitting on the small beach and had their feet in the water. Sakura joined the girls and I walked over to Naruto. Everything was a competition with him and I know that better than anyone.

"Hey Sasuke who do you think can throw the rock the furthest?"

"Me."

"Yeah right. Let's fine out."

I found a medium sized rock that was perfectly flat. We all pulled our arms back and released. Sai's rock skipped twice, Neji's five times. My rock stopped one skip before Naruto's. I had just lost to the dobe.

"Ha-ha you just lost to me!"

"Don't get used to it. It won't happen again."

I looked back and Sakura was smiling at me. She was leaning back on her elbows and I had to stop and stare. My heart was racing. Was this what love felt like? Can I possibly be capable of love?

After going the lake everyone decided to head home. Sakura and I walked back home in silence. She was shoulder length away from me and that wasn't close enough for me. I wanted to be together like we were earlier today. The closer we got to the house the more I wanted her. Just a week ago I never wanted anything to do with her. I was starting to understand what it was like to be normal and to actually have emotions. There was no way I was going to forget that.

Opening the door for her, Sakura walked in and kicked off her shoes. She went straight to cleaning up the mess from earlier and I joined her. We cleaned up the food and fixed the couches. It barley took anytime.

"Hey Sasuke. I'm about to go to bed."

"Okay. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to go do something tomorrow?"

"Like just me and you?"

"Yes."

"Um…yeah. Sounds good."

I gave her a quick kiss on the head and she returned to her room. I went back upstairs to my bed. I didn't bother taking my clothes off. My mind was still trying to catch up to everything that has happened the past week. I closed my eyes and before I knew it darkness had consumed me.

 **Sakura's POV**

I closed my bedroom door and ran straight to my phone. Sasuke had just asked me on what I thought was date. I dialed Ino's number.

" _What pig?"_

"I need help."

" _Did Uchiha do something to you?"_

"No Ino. He asked me out on a date. I think he's sick but what do I do? What do I wear?"

" _Well when he wakes up in the morning asking him what you should wear."_

"Okay. Thanks. I'm sorry that I called so late."

" _No problem. Have fun tomorrow. Let me know how it goes."_

"I will. Night."

" _Night."_

I took off my clothes and put on a large shirt. Tucking myself into bed all I could think about was the greatest shower I've ever had…


	5. Interrupted Date

I've been tossing and turning all night. Around 4 a.m. I woke up to take off my clothes from the day before. The only thing going through my mind is what I'm going to do on the date today. Maybe I could call Naruto and ask him but then again he would probably make fun of me. It's not like I had time to do this kind of thing so I have no clue what I'm doing.

I rolled over and saw that the time was 8 a.m. A ringing made me shuffle to get the phone that was on my desk. Why was a random number calling me so early for?

"Hello."

" _Hey Sasuke. It's Ino."_

"What do you want?"

" _Come by my shop with Sakura today. Since you aren't experienced just trust me."_

"Fine. We will come by but don't think I will enjoy it."

The phone went to a dial tone before she said anything else. Today was already starting off on a strange note. As I trudge out of bed and to the bathroom my body felt gross after walking around the village last night. Sakura seemed to enjoy it though. I should walk with her and take her to the river. There's a big pond that has a nice dock where you can sit and relax.

I slipped out of my clothes and the warm water felt amazing. Maybe Sakura won't be awake yet and I can surprise her with breakfast. She's cooked for me everyday since I've been here. Washing my hair and body I quickly exited the bathroom. I threw on a pair of cargo shorts and a black shirt, with the Uchiha symbol on the back, then I dried my hair off.

Going downstairs I didn't see Sakura and her bedroom door was closed. I found all of the ingredients that I needed to make pancakes and eggs. As I was finishing with the eggs Sakura came walking into the kitchen. Her pink locks were messy and she was wearing an oversized shirt. Her legs were showing and seemed to never end. I couldn't stop staring, even like this she was captivating.

"Good morning Sasuke. What are you doing?"

"Just making breakfast."

"You didn't have to."

"Oh well."

"Do you want me to make coffee?"

"Sure."

Sakura walked to the coffee maker and started it. She took a seat at the island and laid her head down. One thing I have learned from this past week is that Sakura Haruno is NOT a morning person. She hates waking up and normally doesn't eat breakfast. I made two plates and two cups of coffee. Placing one in front on her I couldn't help but place a small kiss on the top of her head. That made her pop up as I took a seat beside her and we ate our meal in silence.

Sakura collected the empty dishes and carried them to the sink.

"I'll wash them since you cooked."

"I can handle it."

"It's fine. What time are we leaving? I need to get a few things done for work."

"I was thinking around 10 before it got too hot."

"Sounds good. What should I wear?"

"Something casual. Nothing too fancy."

"Okay. I'll be done in an hour."

She skipped down the hall to her office and I went back upstairs. My wallet and phone were sitting on the desk and I placed them in my pocket. Today was going to be a fun day. I want to walk her through the village so she doesn't know that we are going to the dock until it was too late. Laying back down in bed was my only option for an hour, my eyes closed and sleep found me quickly.

A noise woke me from my light sleep and I ran downstairs. Sakura was sitting on the floor and there were papers everywhere. She was rubbing her foot and quietly cursing herself. I helped her up and I picked all of the papers up.

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Welcome."

"I was on my way to get dressed too."

"I'll wait out on the porch."

"Okay."

At the door I put on my ninja shoes. Today was already starting out as a warm day, the sun was high in the sky and the air was slightly humid. The village was busy with everyone getting out and about. There was a peaceful sense in the village. Naruto said that the only missions anyone ever goes on is for escorting. The door opened and closed, I turned to see Sakura wearing a sea foam green sundress, gold sandals with a small cross body purse and her hair was flowing down her back. She looked amazing for a small walk.

"So where to?"

"Where ever you want to go."

She smiled and we went our way into the heart of the village. Shop owners were cleaning the outside and children were playing in the streets. A book store was the first thing that caught her attention. Sakura almost disappeared on me and I found her in the medical section. Her nose was in the book lost in the words. Closing the book, she held onto it and continued to read. After a few minutes she had two books that she wanted. At the counter before her hand went to the purse I had given him the money from my wallet. The owner bagged the books and her hand held on tightly ad her smile had vanished. Once we were outside I stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't have to buy them. I have money to pay for things."

"I know but I wanted to. I have too much money honestly."

"It's not about money."

"I know it's not. It's about the fact that you wanted them and I wanted to buy them for you."

"Well…. thank you Sasuke."

"You're welcome."

I wrapped an arm around her waist and we continued to walk through the streets. The streets began to get busier closer and closer to the weapons store. Genin needed to buy their first holsters and supplies. My arm pulled her into the shop with me. Yeah I still had my katana but I had no other supplies. I walked through and purchased kunais and shurikens. I held onto the bag as we went towards the flower shop. Ino had wanted me to stop by. Sakura went running to the blonde when we got close.

"Hi Ino!"

"Hey Sakura. You look awesome."

"Thanks. So how's business today?"

"Good. Everyone is ordering flowers for the festival."

"Oh I bet. I… Sasuke just got me two new medical books. There's something that I have to read into."

"Sweet. I need to read it after you. Hi Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Talkative as ever. Well you two go on. I have a business to run."

I put my left arm around Sakura and as I walked away I felt Ino place a small bouquet of flowers in my right hand. Sakura had no idea what just happened. We reached the boat dock and no one was around. She took off in a sprint to the end of the dock. Slipping her shoes off her feet dipped into the water. I took a seat beside her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not treating me like a disease like the old days."

"Never."

I placed the flowers in her lap. Her smile could light the way through a dark forest any day. Sakura reacted by putting her hands on my cheeks and pulled me into a kiss. It was short and sweet but it conveyed everything she needed.

"Also… do you want to go to the festival next week?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

"Sasuke can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you every think about when we were genin?"

"Every once and a while. Especially more now than I used to."

"Why?"

"I think things could've been different."

"Me too. Maybe if I had tried harder I could've stopped you."

"Stop that. You were strong. You just hadn't figured out the thing that made you special."

"You think I'm special?"

"Sakura you are the best medical ninja in the village. Hell I would even say the nation. I've never seen someone heal like you do."

"Thank you."

I placed my hand on her knee and her rubbed small circles on my arm. This was what I should've been wanting instead of revenge. This woman has waited on me for years but I was too naïve to realize it. Not again. That will never happen again.

"Sakura I…"

A ninja popped up on the water in front of us. We quickly separated and stood up.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see you immediately."

"What for?"

"I do not know."

The ninja retreated in a cloud of smoke. She put her shoes back on and we sprinted as fast as we could to the Hokage Tower. Upon entering the room Naruto and Sai were sitting in chairs in front of the desk.

"Sit please. We have something important to discuss."

We took a seat as asked and my interest was spiked. I've only been back a week so this had to be beyond important.

"There is a rouge ninja that has been spotted patrolling the village walls. We have yet to identify this enemy but whenever we get close to capturing his enemy they disappear. Your mission is simple, capture and retrieve this rouge so our interrogation core can find out their true intentions. This is an S-Rank mission so be on your toes."

"Granny why send us?"

"Your team is beyond capable of completing this mission. The four of you are the strongest ninja in The Leaf, when you bring all of your powers together there's nothing that can stop you."

"Anymore details my lady?"

"Yes Sakura. The squad will split into two, two man teams. Sasuke and Sai, Naruto and Sakura. There is only one issue. Sakura will be the only medic in the field with you. If she gets injured in any way, the rest of you are screwed. I'm not saying to protect her at all times. Just think things through."

"Who will be in the lead Lady Tsunade?"

"Sasuke will be. This is your test, if this mission is successful then you will no long be under probation. No watch 24/7 but the Uchiha compound will not be done for another few months. Understand Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Team 7 go get ready. You will leave in an hour."

We stood up and bowed. This was going to be the ultimate deciding factor, if I can show her that I mean business, then I'm free. Sakura and I dashed off to her house. Sakura's hair was flowing behind her almost like a river of pink. I shake my head; I have to stop thinking like this. This mission needs to go without a hitch if I want a somewhat private life.

When we entered the house we went our separate way. I took my uniform out of the closet, a long sleeve black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, a pair of black pants and a new headband. Naruto must've put this in my closet when I came back.

I changed and strapped the pouches to my thigh and my katana around my waist. I haven't done this in a while but good thing that missions come naturally to me. My pack was ready with supplies and I slung it on my back.

Downstairs Sakura was wearing a red dress similar to the one she wore as a genin. She had a small medical bag around her waist and her red headband returned to the top of her head. Her smile had disappeared and so had mine. This is our true form we are ninja who take pride in our duty. This is how we are supposed to be. We nodded in sync and took off to the main gate.

Naruto and Sai were waiting on us with the same look and expression as us. A mission that was the deciding factor for my future and I still haven't came up with a good strategy yet.

"So what now Teme?"

"We will go out a few miles and set up a base camp. Naruto and Sakura will be two miles away from that way we can still communicate with headsets. We patrol in sections and shifts, hopefully this won't take but two days."

"Good plan and all but what happens when we get too far apart?"

"We will have to deal with that if it happens Sai. Anything else?"

They all nodded no in response. I gave the signal and we moved out. Our first mission as Team 7 again…. I thought it was going to be easy…. I was beyond wrong.


	6. Mission and A Festival

**Sakura's POV**

After Naruto and I set up our camp and established our communicator connection, we went looking in our first grid area. Jumping through the trees we didn't see anyone at all.

'Sasuke there's no one in our gird.'

' _Same here. Go onto the next one.'_

Naruto and I keep checking until we were out of range. It was already dark out and you could tell that he was starting to get bored. He made a few hand signs and shadow clones appeared.

"Come on Sakura let's head back. We aren't in contact with the other two anymore."

"Yeah. You would've thought that we could at least sense a chakra signature by now."

"I know. I think granny was too quick to send us."

"Maybe, maybe not."

As we got closer to camp a heavy feeling started to sink in. It felt as if someone was watching us. Naruto didn't have a concerned look on his face and he sat down to make a small fire. I took a seat across from him and stared at the ground.

"Sakura cheer up."

I took my communicator our and Naruto followed my lead. There's been this heavy feeling for a few days now.

"It's hard to right now."

"Why? Did that Teme do something?"

"Honestly I don't know. At first he was emotionally dead like when we were genin, but things have happened and I can't tell if he has feelings for me or not."

"Sakura you know that he's emotionally awkward. Sasuke's actions speak louder than his words."

"Yeah…"

"Look Sakura don't fret. I see the way he is around you. Teme has never been like that with anyone before. Just trust your gut feeling."

"I guess… he did ask me to the festival."

"That's great Sakura."

I smiled at him and reattached my communicator. There was no noise so we were in the clear. I made a quick meal and we ate in silence under the stars.

The bush started to shake and caught both of our attention. We both stood and I immediately sent chakra to my fist to prepare for a fight. A man stepped out wearing all black clothes and had dark hair. Another Sasuke look a like.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't really matter to you Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not interested in you."

'Sasuke we need you now'

"What do you mean? Who are you here for?"

The mans eyes locked onto mine and I froze. Was this mysterious man after me? Why would someone want me?

"I'm here to speak with Sakura Haruno."

I stepped back on my heel just in case I need a running start. Sasuke and Sai should be here in just a minute. We need to learn what we can before he takes off.

"I don't want to speak with you."

"Well it's either you speak with me or I take you with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. So you're out of luck. If anything you're coming with us."

He started chuckling and I felt Sasuke and Sai's chakra. Thank god they are here. Sasuke jumped in front me protectively and his chakra was spiking.

"Ah the famous Sasuke Uchiha. Are you here to capture me?"

"That's our mission."

"Well too bad for your mission. Sakura will be coming with me now. I have things that require her attention."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you take her."

"Ah has the Uchiha gone soft? Too bad."

Before I had a chance to defend myself I was being carried off in the opposite direction of the village. This guy, whoever he is, can outrun our fastest Anbu. As we zipped past the trees the blur that was my friends were gone in seconds.

"I'm sorry for it to end this way."

A sharp blow to my neck and all that greeted me was darkness.

 **Sasuke's POV**

"SAKURA!"

We took off after the kidnapper but we were no match for him. This guy had superhuman speed and stamina. Before long I could no longer see them, sense their chakra or hear them. What does he need Sakura for? There could only be a handful of thing and they either required her strength or her healing.

"God damn it. How in the hell did he get away?"

"I don't know Sasuke but we need to get back to the village now. We need reinforcements to find her."

"Dobe we could lose her if we leave. We need Kakashi and his hounds. They could track her scent."

"Naruto, Sasuke stop. I can ride back into the village on my bird and get a team ready and we will rejoin you in an hour."

I looked at Naruto and our faces hardened. This was Sakura we were talking about. Yes, she could hold her own in a fight but what if they cut off her chakra? Right now I need to put my feelings aside and figure a way to bring her home.

"Sasuke you are the leader. What do you want us to do?"

"Sai hurry back to the village. Naruto make a small summon to go with him. We will continue to move forward. We all know what happens after just a few hours behind."

"Yes."

Sai pulled out his scroll and started to draw while Naruto bit his finger and quickly summoned a small toad telling him to go with Sai. That was the only way we were going to be able to stay in contact with the others. We took off in the same direction that Sakura had been carried off to. The only way we could tell that we were on the right path was the guy had left slight footprints in the trees. His chakra was working overtime to outrun us. This could work in our advantage in the end. We pushed forward and played hide-and-seek along with the waiting game.

After an hour Naruto told us to stop. We jumped down from the trees into a clearing. He said that our friends were on the way to our location. All of them were running full speed too.

"There's nothing else we can do right now Sasuke. I want to get her back just as much as you do but we need to wait for Kakashi sensei. Pakkun can help us track her a lot faster than just small footprints that disappeared about three miles ago."

"Naruto I already knew that. It's my fault that she got taken. If I would've held onto her or something we would be back in the village already."

"Don't worry. We will have her home soon. You have to take her to the festival too."

"How did you know about that?"

"She told me earlier. You know that it is late and we should rest once the others join us."

"I know. Do you want to go ahead and set everything up for when they get here?"

"That's a great idea. I'll go get some wood to burn."

I sat down on the ground and stared off into the distance. Today was supposed to be a simple day, just Sakura and I alone together. Our first date and it was ruined by a mission that led Sakura to being taken. What a great leader I am… my chance to redeem myself and I fail.

Naruto returned with four shadow clones carrying arms full of logs. They made a pile and set some in the middle of the clearing to make a fire. Once they were out of the way I made a small fireball to ignite the wood. My body tightened as I felt the chakras catching up.

Ino was the first to enter the clearing and she came marching up to me with a fist raised.

"HOW could you lose Sakura? Do you even know how MUCH she cares about YOU and looks up to you? You COULDN'T even stop that guy!"

"That's enough Ino. Whatever happened leave it be. Sasuke and Naruto have been running after them the entire time."

"Kakashi sensei how are you not as pissed as I am. You have seen first hand what this idiot has done to her and how lonely he made her feel."

"I can't let my emotions ruin my logic. Sakura is missing and we can't start turning on each other."

The blonde went off to the edge of the clearing and talked with Sai. Hinata walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to sit down and discuss our plan. Shikamaru says we need a strategy before we leave this camp. Sakura can handle herself against enemies. Trust in her power and abilities."

"I know Hinata. I never intended for her to get taken."

"We know. Ino is just in her emotions right now. Sai will calm her down. We will set up tents while you, Naruto, Kakashi and Shikamaru make a plan."

The other three men were sitting in a semi-circle talking things over. I sat beside Kakashi and he looked at me.

"Sasuke, Lady Tsunade said that you are still in charge of this mission. Also if you bring Sakura home safe and this man captive you will be released of your probation."

"I'm not worried about probation or anything. We need to get our teammate back and get home in just two days."

"Well Pakkun is going to be able for us to track her exact location in the morning. I suggest we leave at dawn."

"We also have no idea what his hideout looks like or where he is. We need to divide the group into two platoons. I suggest we have Naruto, Neji, Lee, Tenten and myself on one then Hinata, Ino, Sai, Kakashi and you on another."

"You really want Ino on my platoon after she just blew up in my face. If she does that again while we are in battle she could easily get Sakura killed."

"Ino knows when to show her thought. She is also a healer and I'm assuming that when we infiltrate to retrieve Sakura, your platoon will be the one to get her. Ino can heal any injuries she may have."

So now that we have our two platoons ready now we had to figure out a strategy whenever we came across the location. That would have to wait until the morning.

"We can make our plan of action in the morning. I will be in overall command of this mission but Shikamaru can you act as the leader for your platoon."

"No problem."

We all rose from the ground and saw everyone's tents were up. Someone had sent ours up while we were discussing what to do. Hinata and Ino were getting something ready to eat. I was too focused to realize that I haven't eaten anything since this morning. My mind was too focused on finding her. Once the food was ready all of us ate in silence. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and we all needed our sleep.

Sulking over to my tent, Kakashi was standing in front of the opening.

"Sasuke can we talk for a second?"

"Hn."

"Look I know that you are worried and anxious to get her back. I hope you know that Sakura can take care of herself."

"I know she can but she shouldn't have to. This should've never happened in the first place. I was standing right in front of her and he still managed to grab her."

"It's not your fault either. We just have to get our Sakura home."

"I agree."

"Well then night Sasuke. Dawn is early and we are all tired."

I shrugged and entered my tent. It was big enough for one person to sleep comfortably. I took off my katana and shoes. There was no point to take my clothes off because in a few hours I would have to redress. Closing my eyes all I thought about was getting her home safe.

 **Sakura's POV**

Opening my eyes, I was positive of two things. First, I was chained to a wall with no chakra and second, I smelt iron and mud. Looking around my cell like room the floors were covered in dirt and blood, which explained the smell. Why had this mystery guy taken me hostage? He said that we had important things that needed my attention. What could he possibly need me for?

' **Sasuke is going to beat him to a bloody pulp when he gets here.'**

'I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp when I get loose. Who does this guy think he is? I'm Sakura Haruno. Top medic of Konoha and pupil of Lady Tsunade. There is no way I can be beaten this quickly. Plus, I beat Sasuke in a fight.'

' **We both know that you only beat him because you both were drunk. Let Sasuke save us. We can play damsel in distress.'**

'No I can't.'

The door opened and in came the man that had taken me. He stood in front of me and had a wicked smile on his face.

"Well, well it's time to get to business."

"I have no business with you."

"Actually you do. I need you. You have probably met my old teacher, Orochimaru."

"What about him?"

"Well you see I've been working on creating the perfect body. I have been missing key ingredient though."

"Let me guess a medical ninja…"

"Bingo. Now I need you to assist me in finishing my creation."

"I will not help you with anything."

"Then you will stay in this cell and rot."

"Do you know who I am? Sasuke and Naruto will come and find me quicker than you think."

"Those two couldn't protect you from getting taken. What makes you think that they can save you?"

"I just have a feeling."

"I wouldn't trust it. Let me just say they aren't going to like what they find if you don't help me."

"What do you mean?"

"You are so independent and upbeat. Someone needs to break that spirit of yours. Your beloved teammates will not find you and you will make my creation come to life."

"Over my dead body."

"We can arrange that."

On that note he exited my cell and another man walked in. He was about Sasuke's height and was wearing a solid red mask. His clothes gave nothing away about him.

"Well, well it seems like it's time for fun. Tell me how to finish creating new cells."

"No."

"Too bad."

His punch resonated through my body. This man defiantly had chakra and he was sure using it. It was hard to tell if any real damage had been done but I would have a huge bruise from this.

"I know Tsunade can do it and since you are her pupil then you must know. You can create new limbs and organs. What forbidden jutsu can do it?"

"I know no idea."

This time he punched me in the face. I held back the tears that wanted to fall but I wouldn't let them. Blood was dripping from my mouth and nose. No doubt that my nose was beyond broken. When I get these fucking chains off he is dead.

"You should start talking before I mess you up too much pinky."

"Fuck off. Why don't you find Kabuto or some other fucking insane lunatic?"

"Hm."

I felt a snap and without a doubt my arm was broken. Looking up, there was a break in my upper arm with I couldn't help the scream that left my mouth. This is an occupational hazard but I never knew it could be this bad. This time I felt a cut go across my leg. His soul job was to torture the information out of me and there was no way to stop him. My hands were useless and I had no chakra. His kunai continued to cut across my skin until my whole body burned. I closed my eyes and all I could think about was what I wish I could say to Sasuke. Over the years my childhood crush has turned into eternal love. Ever since he's been home I feel like he wants to return the same emotion.

"You're lucky Sakura. My boss is about to storm in and stop me."

I shot my eyes at him and I only thought about how I was going to kill him. Even better once Sasuke got here, he would tare him limb from limb.

"I'd be… more scared…of Sasuke Uchiha. When he gets here…. you're a dead man."

"If he gets here."

"When he does you won't be able to stop him."

He started laughing and left the room. Once I was alone the tears started falling. I've never been this abused in my life. There's never been a mission where I have had more than a few bruises. This was the most pain my body has ever been in. Was Sasuke even looking for me?

' **Are you serious? Of course he is looking for you. You mean more to him than you think.'**

'If only there was a way for me to get in touch with them.'

' **Aren't you still wearing your communicator?'**

'I think so but Sasuke has to be almost in the building for him to hear me. That will only work if they didn't see it either.'

' **Let's hope they didn't.'**

Looking at the ground I could see my blood dripping down into a pool. If I stayed up here too long eventually I would loose too much. My eyes looked around the cell and there was no window or clock. Of course I'm literally going to be left in the dark. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. Sasuke please help me…

 **Sasuke's POV**

The sun was rising while we finished packing up our gear. Kakashi had already summoned Pakkun. We were to follow until we reached our destination and once we find the hide out we will split into our teams. I was beside Kakashi and we started running after Pakkun.

"Her scent is strong Kakashi. I should have no problem finding her."

"Good. How far do you think she is?"

"Maybe 8 miles or so. This guy didn't try to hide his trail. It goes straight the entire time."

We looked at each other. He wanted us to follow him. This is a bad sign and we all knew it. Everyone was silent as we ran the next few miles. We had to stop to rest and regroup. Shikamaru walked up to me and now was the time to plan our attack.

"Sasuke, you will be the retrieval team. My team will be the defense. We will cover you outside while your group breaks in and gets Sakura. We also have to capture the man."

"I'll take care of him. Don't worry about that."

"Don't kill him no matter what. Tsunade wants him."

I shrugged my shoulders at him. If he hurt Sakura in any way there were no promises that I wouldn't hurt him. Naruto was sitting beside Hinata whispering into her ear. They were smiling and I could see Ino and Sai the same way. Maybe when we got back Sakura and I could be like that.

"Let's move out. We only have 3 miles left."

They all stood and followed Kakashi. I watched from behind keeping an eye in the rear. The closer we got to Sakura's scent the more I wanted to just run in and get her. My emotions were controlling me and I couldn't allow it. If they continued to make me irrational then I could get all of use hurt or killed.

As we approached the building that Pakkun had led us to my heart dropped. We were at an old Orochimaru hideout. This guy, whoever he was, is working or has worked with the snake bastard.

"Kakashi, Naruto you know what this is right?"

"Yeah Sasuke. This is bad."

"Care to fill the rest of us in Uchiha?"

"This is an old Orochimaru hideout."

Everyone's chakra went stealth mode. The enemy most likely had someone on look out for us. Hinata and Neji both activated their Byakugans. They scanned the entire building and left them activated.

"Sakura is a room alone. Her chakra is being drained. There are 10 enemies in the entire building and they are on the same floor as Sakura."

"So we need to draw out some of the men outside."

"No problem."

Naruto made a rasengan and threw it at the building. With the explosion we all ran towards the building. Shikamaru and his him began to attack the enemies that had escaped the building. I activated my sharingan everything was going so fast. Hinata was scanning the rooms as we ran by.

"The next floor. She's above us and there are two others in the room with us."

We ran up the stairs and Hinata said that she was at the end of the hall. Kakashi kicked the door opened and took out the first man, Sai and Hinata took care of the second one. When I looked at Sakura my blood boiled. Her pale skin had been cut and slashed, her face was bruised, her arm and nose looked broken and her clothes were almost none existent. All I could see was red... Kakashi noticed the spike in my chakra. His eyes were slightly widened and that was the least of my worries.

"Sasuke, you unlocked the rinnegan."

Every sense was heightened now, I could sense everyone's chakra in the area and my vision was better than ever. I wrapped my arm around her waist softly so I would press too hard against her wounds. I snapped the chains and lowered her into my lap, her blood was on my hands and shirt.

"Sakura, I need you to wake up."

"Sasuke…"

"Ino you start healing her and Sai get fly her to a safe spot in the woods. We will find you."

"She needs to go back to the village. I'll run out of chakra before I can fully heal her."

"Then go as fast as you can."

"Okay."

I handed Sakura to Ino and they took off. My body started to walk without me telling it to. This man was going to die for hurting her. Sakura never deserved this. How can someone do this to such a caring and loving person?

"Sasuke stop. Where are you going?"

"To find the man that took her and did this to her. Hinata there is still someone in the building correct?"

"Two floors up. There are two chakra signatures. Well one for sure but the other is something I've never seen before."

"Let's go."

We ran as fast as we could up the stairs to the room and my eyes locked onto the man that took her. I know that Tsunade wants him and she will get him, but after I beat him close to death.

"Well, well it seems that you found us. Oh and you have a new addition Sasuke. I must say love the new look."

"Shut up. Why did you take her?"

"I needed her to help. She sure is a stubborn woman and if she would've just helped me then she would be safe."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Oh is the Uchiha falling for his weak little teammate?"

I snarled at him. How dare he insult Sakura? Who does this asshole think he is?

"Sasuke calm down. Hinata what is in the chamber over there?"

Her eyes scanned and she looked completely shocked. Her body started to shake and she stepped back.

"It's a body. Not exactly human but something created."

The man started to laugh and we all looked at him. He walked closer to the chamber that Hinata had just examined and placed his hand on it.

"This is the next step for humanity. I've finally created the perfect body. Indestructible, self-healing, and chakra networks more advance than anything ever seen. I only need Sakura help me finish the last step. All I need is to bring the cells to life."

"That's not going to happen."

"Even if you do capture me, there are others that will take my place until this is brought to life."

I charged at him. Kakashi followed behind me while Hinata tried to get the chamber unplugged. We need to eliminate the enemy and whatever was in the chamber. The guy was fast but we were faster. It seemed like he went down with out a real fight. I looked at him and put him under a genjutsu. His body fell like a rag doll.

"Hinata forget about the chamber we need to go."

"We need to destroy this Sasuke. Kakashi please help me. Use lighting blade to overload the power."

His hand sparked up and touched the chamber. The reading on the monitors and the plus started to pop and go haywire. Kakashi grabbed the man and we ran outside to our friends. Naruto was standing on top of a pile of beaten bodies.

"We saw Sakura get taken away. How bad?"

"We don't know."

"What happened to your eye Sasuke?"

"Don't worry about it. We need to get home ASAP."

They all nodded. As we ran all I could think about was getting home to Sakura. Her injuries could be worse than what they appear to be. I swear whoever did that to her better be dead or I'll hunt him down and kill him myself.

After hours of running we finally made it back to the village. The prisoner was taken from us at the gate by two Anbus. My team was exhausted and beaten. We all made our way to the hospital to get checked out and to see our girl.

Naruto was loud as always talking about how he wants to go eat ramen already and talking about nonsense. Walking into the hospital, Tsunade was standing at the front desk with a worried look on her face.

"Get these ninjas checked immediately. Sasuke come with me."

Nurses started to run to the rest of the group while I followed Tsunade down the hallway. She stopped at a door and let out a breath that she had been holding.

"Please tell you killed the son of a bitch that did this to her."

"I think so. We don't exactly know who tortured her."

"Her nose and arm were broken, two fractured ribs, internal bleeding, deep cuts along her skin and she lost a lot of blood. She will be okay to go home tomorrow. I'm glad that you got her home safely."

"Me too."

"You can go see her. Oh be careful with that new eye of yours Uchiha. That thing is more dangerous than you think."

"I will. Do you need me to debrief later?"

"Tomorrow… well technically today. You can after she wakes up."

I nodded and she walked away. Opening the door, I saw Sakura laying in a bed. Her entire body had been healed and there was no sign of being beaten except for her skin being pale from the blood loss. Tsunade had really taken care of her. I took a seat in the chair beside her bed and laid my head beside her. My hand wandered till it found hers. This woman was so strong. No matter what they did to her, she didn't tell them anything. I really do need to stop underestimating her.

A light was coming through the wall of windows behind me. I must've fallen asleep. Lifting my head, I saw two green eyes looking at me. Her smile was soft and loving. Any anger that I had from yesterday was melted away. Our fingers were still interlocked from hours ago.

"Sakura… are you feeling okay?"

"I've been better. I'm just a little sore is all."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Sasuke. It's part of the job."

"It will never happen again as long as I'm here. I promise."

"When did you get that?"

"Oh, yeah...that...yesterday when I found you something inside of me snapped."

"Oh."

"What is it Sakura?"

"It's nothing. Tsunade has already been by today. She brought me clothes from my office here. I'm good to go when they give me the last of my pain killers."

"Good."

"You go ahead and go talk to her. Hinata is going to help me get home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

I stood up, not untangling our fingers, and gave her a kiss. My mind was at peace since she was home and safe. I pulled my hand away and it instantly felt cold. My body was numb and I was hesitant to leave. I shut the door and saw Hinata walking down towards Sakura's room.

"Sasuke is she awake?"

"Yes. She's in a good mood but she's in pain. Be careful with her."

"That's good to hear and I will make sure she goes to bed at home. Ino wanted me to tell you to stop by her shop before you go home."

"Hn, thank you."

She gave me a small smile and I began my short walk down the hall and out the door. The hospital was right beside the Hokage Tower so I was at her office in a matter of minutes. Tsunade's desk was surprisingly neat and there were no scrolls or papers on the floor either.

"About time you woke up, so the others filled me in on what happened. We have Anbu on the way to the location to deal with the chamber."

"Good. We need to make sure that thing is destroyed."

"We found out the mans name is Asuka. He used to do business with Orochimaru and the snake lent him the equipment and the means to do whatever he wanted. Hopefully we can get all of his research and destroy it."

"Where is he now?"

"They are interrogating him now at a secret location."

"Hn."

"You are no longer on probation Sasuke. Also I am promoting you to Jonin. Team 7 will be allowed to go on missions together and so on. Also, your house should be done in a few more months."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now go take care of our girl. No hospital shifts for her and I told Ino to come by her house later."

"I understand."

I left the room with a slight smile on my face. Hopefully this threat was going to be taken care of and wouldn't pop up again. My feet carried me to Ino's shop and she was waiting outside for me.

"Look Sasuke I'm sorry about yelling at you. I let my tempter and emotions get to me."

"Hn."

"I know you care about her and everything, could you at least show it?"

"I already have a plan for that."

"Good. Now take these and give them to Sakura. Hinata told me that she was on the way to the house. I'll be by tonight to help her take a shower and Tsunade doesn't want her to do too much."

"She told me. I'm going to go and make sure she's taking it easy."

"Wow. I got two sentences out of you."

She handed me a vase full of multicolored roses. They smelled good but nothing compared to Sakura's natural cherry blossom smell. Women eyed me the whole walk home whispering under their breath about who is the lucky girl or how they were jealous. I could barely keep a chuckle in once I reached the house. Hinata was sitting on the couch reading a book and Sakura was no where to be seen.

"She's asleep. I was just waiting on you. Those are beautiful."

"Thank you Hinata. You go home and spend some time with the dobe."

"I can do that."

She smiled and skipped out of the house. I carried the flowers into Sakura's room and placed them on her nightstand. Her face was soft as she slept and her pink hair framed her face. She looked like an angel on earth. I leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

My body carried me upstairs to the shower. I threw off all of my clothes and weapons. Blood, dirt, and sweat were staining my body but the worst of it the only blood was from Sakura. Stepping into the steaming shower I could help but think about the upcoming festival. Sakura was so excited about it and honestly I couldn't wait either. On Saturday, during the festival, I'm going to ask her if she wants to make things official. I know that I'm not good at the whole emotions and relationship thing but she deserved this.

Washing off the dirt and sweat felt amazing. I know that Sakura would like to wash off after everything. I could help her take one before Ino got here. Stepping out of the shower I dried off and put on boxers and sweatpants. A small thud echoed upstairs and I ran to her room. Sakura was sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

"Sakura what happened?"

"I got up too quick and fell. I'm still dizzy from everything."

"Here. Let me help."

"Thank you Sasuke. Where did the flowers come from?"

"Ino's shop."

"Oh she sent flowers."

"Not really…"

"Who did?"

"Well I did."

Helping her sit back down in bed I went to her bathroom. I started the bath and put a few drops of bubbles in it. I returned and she had a confused look on her face.

"Who's taking a bath?"

"You are."

"Sasuke you don't have to. Ino will be here later."

"I figured I can help you."

Her face was red and the blush was spreading. I held my hand out for her and she took it. Helping her into the bathroom was easy, but then she had to get undressed and into the water. I turned around and she started laughing.

"Sasuke, you've already seen me like this. You can look if you want to."

Turning around I looked at her and had to keep myself in check. There were small pink lines on her arms and legs and there was a slight purple bruise on her abdomen. Guilt pained me and I wanted to punch something.

"Sasuke stop giving me that look. Everything is okay."

She stepped into the water and turned off the faucet. Her body instantly relaxed, her green eyes closed and her head laid back against the tub. I leaned my back against the tub facing the door.

"Sasuke thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me and the flowers."

"You're welcome."

"Ah…"

I turned around quickly and her face was strained. She was trying to reach for her wash cloth but she stopped.

"Relax Sakura. You're in no rush."

Her face softened and she returned to her position. I was going to have to help her get cleaned up. I reached for the cloth and grabbed her body wash. Her eyes followed my movement and her blush returned and it was spreading down to the top of her breast. I lathered the cloth and I was hesitant.

"Sasuke I can do it if you hand it here."

"I got it. I've never done this before."

I reached for her arm and scrubbed it gently being careful of the newly healed skin. I switched arms and her blush was still bright red. My cheeks felt warm so I knew that I was blushing as well. I finished with her arms and helped her sit up so I could wash off her back. There were a few bruises back here as well.

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah?"

"I can do the rest. Just make sure I don't hurt myself."

"Okay."

She took the cloth from me and quickly washed the rest of her body. I guess she didn't want me to see every part of her yet. Even though just the other day we showered together. All that was left was to wash her hair.

"Let Ino help me wash my hair."

"Fine. Where is your towel?"

"In that small closet."

Jumping up I got the towel and helped her exit the tub. She giggled and dried her body off while I drained the water. Sakura was wrapped tightly in a white towel and she had a smile on her face.

"Do you want to take a nap with me?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

She slowly walked back into her room and laid down on the bed. I joined her and help her close to me. No one would take her from me again. We fell asleep and for once I was too tired for a dream.

Well today is the day of the festival, Sakura has been resting all week and she finally feels back to normal. It's been a pretty normal week. Ino popping in and Naruto always crashing plans but it felt like we were normal. That night Sakura came home from the hospital neither one of us woke up till the next morning. Ino said that she has stopped by but we were out cold.

Right now I'm helping the other male jonins set up for the festival at the training grounds. Tsunade was going over the top with everything. The male jonins didn't have to wear our normal festival clothes which was awesome because I didn't own any. All over the girls were at the house getting ready. They were going to meet us at dusk.

"Earth to Teme…. Do you want to go eat?"

"Ah yeah."

Today was going to be a long day but a good day. But I still had one more thing to get before everything started tonight.

 **Sakura's POV**

The girls came to my house super early this morning. Sasuke managed to sneak out while they were carrying bags and bags of stuff. They were all super excited to get ready for the festival tonight. Tenten was going to change up her hairstyle tonight and wanted to see if Neji noticed or not. The other three of us had to figure out a style.

"Forehead why are Sasuke clothes in here?"

My face turned red. Sasuke has been sleeping in my bed with me all week. We both have slept so much better since it too. He's been leaving clothes in here too just in case someone came over.

"Umm…. I don't know."

"Oh that's a huge lie. Your face gives it away tell us."

"Well, Sasuke has been sleeping in here with me."

Ino started laughing while Hinata just smiled and Tenten's jaw was on the floor. Yeah everyone was either shocked or happy. Ino knew that it was about time and Hinata was excited for me. I think Tenten was in honest shock. She never really cared for Sasuke and his whole bad boy façade.

"Hey I'm going to go get a drink does anyone want one?"

"Sure Sakura. Water please."

"Sakura just bring a bottle of wine and four waters."

Ino was sitting on my bed reading through one of the books Sasuke had bought me. We had about five hours before we had to meet the guys. Walking down the hallway I heard the front door open. Sasuke came quietly walking in like he was trying to stay silent. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something."

"Oh okay. Well I'll see you later."

I stretched up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. I returned to my task of getting wine and water. Returning to my room all of the girls were looking at Ino's phone in shock.

"What are you three looking at?"

The phone clicked off and she shoved in under her butt. All of their faces were red and they looked suspicious of something. Tenten ran to the bathroom to take a shower, Hinata started to lay out everyone's kimonos and Ino just sat in the bed wide eyed. Seriously what was their deal?

' **Seriously? Why was Sasuke here too? Ino threatened him to not show up.'**

'I know that remember I was here. They are hiding something from me and I don't like it.'

' **Maybe we should just wait this one out.'**

'Whatever.'

I poured myself a glass and slowly started to sip it. The kimonos looked amazing. Ino's was a light blue with silver flowers, Hinata's was a lavender with pink and blue flowers, Tenten's was green with yellow flowers and mine was red with pink flowers. We only wear these twice a year so it was fun to dress up.

Tenten emerged from the shower and then Hinata took her place. Ino and I just had to wash our hair since we showered this morning. There are two more bathrooms upstairs I don't know why we just use this one.

"I'm going upstairs to wash my hair. Ino you can use the spare room's bathroom."

"That's a great idea."

I ran into my bathroom and got my extra bottle of shampoo and conditioner. Walking into Sasuke's room I was at ease. The room smelt of his earthy scent and it felt like home to me. His bathroom door was open so I just walked on in, since it is my house. Leaning my head over the edge of the tub I scrubbed my scalp and rinsed then conditioned it.

I forgot my towel. I felt around until I reached a hanging towel. Wrapping my hair up I realized that this was Sasuke's towel. It was black with red trim, something that I would've never bought for my house. Ino emerged from the other bathroom the same time I did. Her hair was wrapped up in a white towel and she was carrying her glass.

"So Sakura are you excited about tonight?"

"Yes! This is the first festival that Sasuke and I are going to together."

"I know. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Ino. We should probably start getting ready. You three tend to take forever."

We both started laughing as we walked into my room. Hinata was drying her hair and Tenten was struggling to get her hair up. Our laughing continued. Helping our friends we all got ready for the festival and all I could think about was how much fun tonight was going to be.

After helping each other get into our kimonos we were ready to meet the guys. We had to meet them at the Hokage Tower so Tsunade can start off the festival. She was going completely crazy with it this year.

The streets were crowded as we made our way. Little girls were wearing miniature kimonos and little boys had on their formal attire. Parents were watching their kids play games, eating food and taking pictures. As we reached the tower we could see our guys waiting for us. I tired to sneak up on Sasuke but he turned to me before I could.

"Trying to sneak up on an Uchiha is a bad idea."

"Well I tried."

He placed a protective arm around my waist and pulled me in close. Naruto was holding onto Hinata as well. He looked nervous, which for Naruto was a huge thing because this loud mouth was never nervous. Sai was standing behind Ino holding her close while Tenten and Neji stood shoulder to shoulder.

Tsunade came out on the roof top of the tower. You could barely see her face, Sasuke was probably the only one that could, and she started to speak.

"Everyone! Please enjoy tonight and create many memories! Let the festival begin!"

She lit a firework and it shot up into the newly black sky. The colors were beautiful and I knew everyone else was staring in awe like I was. Looking back down Naruto started saying let the fun begin. He led our group as we walked through the busy streets. Sasuke never once let me out of his range of touch.

"Forehead, Hinata, Tenten lets get our picture taken!"

"That sounds like fun."

We ran to the booth leaving the guys behind. The woman running the booth maneuvered us to the position and took the photo. She made four copies and gave them to us. These were the little things in life that I loved, four friends that have been through hell and back but still manage to be close.

"Hey girls, let's go to the training grounds. We have something set up there."

"What is it Kakashi sensei?"

"Sakura, I'm not your sensei anymore. Plus it's a surprise."

I gave Ino and Hinata a glance as we followed. This time the guys were ahead of us and I locked arms with Ino.

"So what's going on?"

"I can't say but I do know about two things tonight. So let me see which one it is first."

"Huh?"

"Oh don't worry forehead."

As we reached the training grounds we all gasped. They had taken an area that we spar and train, and transformed it into a whimsical area. Lights were strung from the trees and candles were floating in the pond. Other civilians were here watching the fireflies dance. It was beautiful.

"How did you guys do this?"

"Just because we are ninja doesn't mean we don't have a gentle side."

Hinata was being dragged over to the pond by Naruto. He looked super nervous and I was giving Sasuke a glare. He chuckled and took me back into him arms. Hinata was standing and Naruto was in front of her.

"Hinata, you know that I love you. You've been there for me and you've helped me overcome obstacles. You help me see the good when all I see is nothing. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

He kneeled down and pulled out a black box. Hinata was standing there staring at him, a few tears were gliding down her face. All she could manage to do was shake her head yes. Naruto gave the biggest smile I have ever seen and jumped up and spun poor Hinata around. Her younger self was showing.

I leaned into to Sasuke and whispered.

"So you helped your friends propose?"

"You could say that."

Naruto and Hinata rejoined the group. Her ring was simple but beautiful. It was three diamonds with the larger one in the middle. Ino hugged her and I gave Naruto a hug. My teammate was finally taking another step into adulthood.

"Let's party!"

Naruto started running and us girls tried to follow. These kimonos really didn't allow for much running. The first stop was a game where you have to catch a fish with a small net. It really was a kid's game but Naruto and Sai were trying to see who could win first. After trying everything Sai lost to Naruto because he stuck his whole arm in to win. A teddy bear was the prize and he handed it straight to Hinata, her blush was still covering her face.

Then we came back to the photo booth. The others were in line to take couple pictures.

"Sakura do you want to take one?"

"It's okay Sasuke. You don't have to. Let the couples take them."

"You don't want to take one with me because we aren't a couple?"

"No, no that's not what I meant!"

He pulled out a black box and handed it to me. My hand was shaking and I fiddled with the lid. I finally got the box opened and it was a beautiful necklace. It was the Uchiha clan symbol in rubies and diamonds. My heart is beating out of control, why did he give met this?

"Sasuke this is too much."

"No it's not. I want you to wear it that way people know who your heart belongs to. I know Im not good with this sort of thing but I want to try for you."

Tears started to build in my eyes and I hugged him. I've waited my whole life for this, for him to finally see that no matter what there was no other man for me. I pulled away and he put the necklace on me. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"About time Uchiha. Now go take a picture."

Ino was yelling as us in a teasing manner. We stepped up and the woman took our picture again. After she was done I grabbed Kakashi and stole Naruto from Hinata.

"We need a new Team 7 photo."

Under Kakashi's mask you could see him smiling and Naruto was over the moon. The woman made four copies and returned them to us. We continued our walk through the village until we ended up at the playground.

Fireworks were going off lighting up the night sky. We all stared up and enjoyed the moment of peace. Our lives have been anything but peaceful over the years. For once we could all say we felt normal. Once the fireworks ended we knew that it was over.

"Well Hinata and I are going home. See you all in the morning for clean up."

"Bye Naruto, bye Hinata."

Naruto grabbed her bridal style and started running. They were wanting to celebrate their new engagement. All of the men followed suit and ran off with their girlfriends. Sasuke, Kakashi and I were left standing in the park.

"Well I'm going home but we need to start training again since you are allowed on missions again."

"We can start tomorrow."

"Good. That will get us out of cleaning. See ya tomorrow."

With that Kakashi went walking towards his home. Sasuke and I walked hand-in-hand back to my house. Walking through the door I kicked off my shoes and started to undo my hair until Sasuke's hand stopped me.

"Sakura you looked beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

"Let me help you."

He pulled the two chopsticks holding my hair out. The pink locks fell down and cascaded over my dress. He also took out the flower pins as well and I felt almost back to normal. I stood on the tips of my toes and our lips were pressed together. Sasuke moved his hands down to my waist and pulled me as close as he could. Every inch of our bodies were touching and that familiar knot was building. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and started to carry me to the bedroom. My legs wrapped around his hips and I felt the familiar bulge forming.

One hand was holding me and the other was working on taking my obi belt off. My hands were ripping at the Jonin vest and I smirked against his mouth as I was tossed onto the bed. The kimono was opened slightly as I was laying back on the bed. Sasuke's eyes were glued to me and I felt the heat leave my flushed cheeks and continue to my neck. As I removed the kimono, Sasuke was ripping off his clothes to join me.

I was embarrassed and yet aroused at the same time. I've never been in this situation before so I can only trust him. Sasuke leaned down and pulled me into the center of the bed as he started kissing my neck and went down to my chest. Reaching behind me, he unclipped my bra and slid it off of my shoulders. The air was cold against my nipples. Sasuke smirked and attacked my right breast with his mouth. My back arched and a small moan escaped my mouth.

Pulling away he went to assault the other breast.

My body couldn't get enough of his attacks. It was like a jolt of electricity running through my veins. Sasuke slid down my stomach nipping at my skin along the way, I felt him stop at the last remaining item in his way. I lifted my hips slightly so he could slide them out of the way. Just like in the shower, Sasuke's fingers filled me and I arched my back off of the bed. The room filled with moans and gasps coming from the both of us.

"Ah…Sasuke"

"Sakura…you're so amazing."

I leaned my head back as another moan escaped my mouth. Two fingers were doing numbers to unravel my very existence, I needed more and I needed him. My arm reached for him and he brought his lips back to mine while my fingers weaved into his hair making him come up from his current task.

We broke apart for air but our foreheads were resting against each other. Our eyes are half way closed, glazed over with lust. Our breathing was staggered and the room was hot.

"I'm not going to do anything without your permission. Say yes and I will finish what was started."

My mouth let out another moan as he went back to his assault with his fingers. Yes, I wanted him more than anything else. When he pulled his hand away I sat up and kissed him. My hands pulled at his boxers and I could feel his erection through the thin material. He smirked in the kiss and pulled them off. Looking down I was in shock, I'm sure that my face says it all. How was that going to fit in me?

He laid me back down on the bed and I looked at him getting into position. Sasuke's body hovering over mine was something I had only ever dreamed of. He kissed the tip of my nose and pulled back just far enough to see my entire face. I gave him a soft smile and he knew where to go from there. With one thrust, Sasuke was filling me. There was a slight pain but nothing too uncomfortable.

Sasuke started out slow and soft. I nibbled on his neck and my nails were leaving marks on his back. I wanted more, no no I needed more.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes…"

"Faster…."

He was happy to oblige and his pace quickened. My head rolled back on the pillow and my body acted on instinct as both of my legs wrapped around him. Sasuke's face was something to be seen, pure pleasure was all he displayed. No pain, no anger just pure bliss with a huge hint of happiness.

My whole body was fire hot and the knot in my stomach was about to break. I could tell Sasuke was about at his limit too. He leaned down and our mouths fought for dominance one final time before we both went over the edge. I groaned into the kiss and the knot was gone. We were both covered in sweat but there were no complaints coming from either one of us. Sasuke rolled off of me and pulled my head to his chest. Rubbing circles on my bare back, I paced a kiss on his chest.

"Get some sleep Sakura. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Okay Sasuke."

He continued to rub my back until I was asleep. That night I dreamed of the love of my life, Sasuke Uchiha.

 **This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you all enjoyed it. Tonight I plan on starting the next chapter. Hopefully this story won't go too long. Please leave a review! Thank you for reading.**


	7. Unwanted

It's been two months since Sakura and I have officially been dating and ever since then Ino has been up Sakura's ass trying to get information about our personal life out. Sakura was too self-conscious to talk about it to anyone. We both agreed that what happens in the bedroom, stays there…well except for that one time when Naruto stormed into her room…

 _Flashback:_

 _Sakura and I were both undressed and laying in bed. We had just finished our first shower experience and we relieved the tension from training. Kakashi really kicked our asses today. Sakura was looking up at me with that glint in her eye and I knew what she wanted. She sat up on me and started to rub my chest, leaning down to give me a kiss. My hands wrapped around to her ass and just when I was about ready to enter her for a second time the door busted open._

" _SAKURA!"_

 _She laid down flat and I quickly covered us with a blanket. My sharingan was activated and I stared him down._

" _GET OUT DOBE! She's busy!"_

" _Oh shit sorry. I just need her to look at Hinata later."_

 _He slammed the door shut and Sakura was tomato red. Let's just say she was too embarrassed to finish what we started._

Right now I'm watching her spar with the dobe. Their movements were a bit sloppy but that was understandable since Sakura and Sai had already sparred and Naruto and I just finished. Sai was no match for me so I had no interest in sparring with him. Kakashi and I were sitting on the ground watching from a safe distance so we wouldn't get caught in one of Sakura's craters. Naruto had her cornered with shadow clones and before long Sakura was waving in defeat.

Sakura collapsed to the ground and laid back trying to catch her breath. I rushed over to her and Naruto stood over looking at her too. Her face was red and her breathing was rapid. I didn't need my ocular abilities to see that her chakra was almost depleted.

"Sakura…I didn't think I went…that hard are you."

"No Naruto…I used way too…much chakra."

"I would say. Both you and the dobe are almost depleted of chakra."

They looked at me and smiled then went back to trying to catch their breaths. I reached out my hand and Sakura gladly took my hand. Walking over to Kakashi he was holding out two water bottles for them. They chugged the water and sat down with our sensei. These past few months have been nice. We have been training everyday during the week and continued to have parties and what not on the weekends. It didn't take long for me to get used to their schedule. Naruto had told me that this was a normal thing for everyone to do. Sakura pulled me down to where I was sitting next to them.

"Hey let's go to Ichiraku!"

"That sounds like a great idea Naruto."

Sakura and Naruto were smiling like children and Kakashi started to leave.

"Looks like ramen can wait dobe. You and Sakura need to rest, with little chakra you both will pass out here soon."

"Oh hush teme. How are you not low on chakra?"

"I only had one match remember."

"Oh common Sasuke, Naruto and I are fine. Let's go eat like the old days."

"Yeah common Sasuke. Would it hurt you to go eat with us?"

"Hn."

I turned to start walking away and they started screaming in the back. Over the years we have gotten stronger and matured into adults but we didn't lose who we really were. No matter how stronger Naruto got he would always be a loud mouth and Sakura would always be the one to remind us who we really are.

Sakura and Naruto started to run to catch up to me and Sai was walking behind all of us. I don't know why Kakashi had left us earlier, normally he would never say no to ramen. Sakura grabbed my hand and smiled up at me, all I could do was return the gesture.

"Sasuke do you want to do something tonight?"

"Like what?"

Today was Friday and I've been telling Sakura that I don't really want to go out with the group tonight. I know she's going to try to talk me into going. Before I had a chance to answer her, she dropped my hand and looked at the ground as we went.

"Never mind."

Naruto gave me a glace from the side and saw her sulking. Was she really going to act like this? This was something that younger Sakura would've done to make me do something. Yeah I normally do whatever she wants me to anyways, but after today I didn't feel like it at all.

Arriving at Ichiraku, Kakashi was sitting in the middle and there were four bowls sitting in the empty spaces. I guess he left early to get our orders ready for us and to eat so we couldn't see his face. Sakura took a seat beside him so I took the seat beside her. Naruto was already halfway through with his by the time the rest of us started.

Sakura was silent as we ate and I looked at Naruto who was watching us. He gave me a look that was telling me to talk to her. I really didn't want to fight with her over going out.

"What did you want to talk about earlier?"

"Nothing."

The other male members of my team looked over at me and gave me the evil glare. Obviously I had messed up and I didn't know how to fix it. She was being unreasonable. Kakashi made a motion with his hand to continue talking.

"It's obviously not nothing. Tell me."

"I said it was nothing. Just drop it."

Her eyes were still focused on the bowl and now Naruto was silently laughing at me because he knew that the next time I spoke to her I was going to get punched. We finished our meal in awkward silence and Sakura left as soon as she was done and left money on the table. Naruto looked at me holding back a laugh.

"You need to just agree with her teme. Trust us it will be better in the end."

"Dobe, what if I don't want to go out tonight?"

"You think I do? I don't but Hinata wants to so I am. That's how it is."

"That's a one-sided relationship."

"No that's just a normal relationship."

"Hn."

I left the money for my meal on table and left the stand. There was no point in chasing after her since we lived together. This was all so new to me and we haven't actually had a disagreement yet. Happy couples were out shopping and laughing together, children were playing and the whole village had a joyful vibe. The leaves are starting to fall and in a few more months' snow would cover the ground and my house would be finished. What would happen then? Would I move back or would I stay with Sakura? Would she move in with me? Maybe living separately would do us some good or it could tear us apart…

When I finally got to the house I could feel her anger outside. Opening the door, I tried to keep my composure, but that was going to get harder and harder by the second. Sakura was walking around in a thong and one of my t-shirts. Her long, pink hair was pulled into a bun and she was humming to herself. Walking over to her I wrapped my arms around her.

"Can I help you?"

"Well you can tell me why you are mad at me."

"I never said I was mad."

"You are though."

"No I'm not. I'm about to take a shower though."

"Oh ok."

"Just because you don't want to go out tonight doesn't mean that I don't either. I'm going to get ready and go with them tonight."

My grip on her tightened. There was no way in hell that she was going to go to that damn club without me. I lowered my mouth to her ear and I felt her shiver.

"You are **not** going without me."

"Then I suggest you get ready because I **am** going."

She pinched my arm and broke out of my hold. Staring at the symbol on her back as she walked out the door, I couldn't help but be turned on. Following her to the room, Sakura stood fully naked in the middle of her room. My body instantly walked over to her and I pushed down on the bed. There was a slight pink shade to her cheeks and I smirked. I started to trail kisses up her body all of the way to the base of her neck.

"Sas…uke…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"What…are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry…Sasuke…please."

"Please what Sakura?"

"Please stop…I want to go tonight."

"Are you going to behave if you go tonight?"

"Yes."

"If you don't I'll know."

"I promise."

"Okay, you can go."

The kisses continued all the way up her neck to behind her ear. Sakura's breathing was getting ragged and my hands were working their way up her body. I put my mouth over her ear and I heard her whimper.

"If you don't behave, I will punish you."

I heard her gasp and I pulled away. Giving her a smirk I left her laying on the bed and went back to the bedroom upstairs. I took a quick shower and passed out on the bed.

 **Sakura's POV**

Sasuke just left me here on my bed and I'm beyond furious. Yes, now I'm going out with everyone else tonight but this asshole just left me aroused. Hopping up from the bed I walked my frustrated body to the shower and washed off the sweat of training and the wetness between my legs. Stepping out, I looked into the mirror and I was shocked with myself. With the past month of training my face had gotten slimmer, my abs were more flat and tone, my overall muscles were more tone and I had more confidence now.

I wrapped my hair in a towel and wrapped my body in one too. Walking into my closet I had no idea what I wanted to wear tonight. It's been a while since we've been to the club and I missed it. When we go I can actually relax and enjoy myself. A red dress caught my eye. The dress was sleeveless and satin that was form fitted around the top, it flared out slightly and there were silver crystals around the waist. This would be great for tonight and maybe Sasuke would show up if I wore this. A pair of silver heels completed the outfit.

Walking back into my room with my items, all I saw was blonde hair. Ino was sitting on my bed in a shirt and pants, her dress was sitting on the bed along with a bag of items.

"Naruto called me. He filled me on your and Sasuke's little disagreement. I have a plan."

"What is your genius plan?"

"We make him jealous. That way we can all see his true emotions."

"How can we make him jealous?"

"Don't worry about that. Let's get ready."

She pulled me by my wrist into the bathroom and started to primp and groom me. Her constant bickering about all of the gossip going on around the village. She said that Sasuke was starting to get fan girls again and they were furious about our dating. The only response I had was a smile. They can get mad all they want but he is mine.

Once I was finally done, we both got dressed and I grabbed my necklace from the nightstand. Closing the clasp, I looked into my body mirror and I was surprised to see the person standing in front of me. Never had I imagined I would look like this.

Sasuke was no where in sight so Ino and I left without saying anything to him. The air was slightly cold as we made our way to the club. When we entered the building my body relaxed and I forgot about everything that happened earlier.

Naruto and Hinata were snuggled in the booth working on a few drinks, Neji and Tenten were getting up to dance, Sai had his arm opened for Ino to join him and Shikamaru was sitting with Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. I ran over to them and they gave me a smile.

"When did you guys get here? It's been forever!"

"I know. I finally convinced these two to come see everyone. Gaara needed a break from everything too."

"Oh I bet. Well Sasuke stayed at home tonight. He wasn't feeling it."

They started to laugh and handed me a shot. The clear liquid burned my throat as it went down and it felt great. It's been weeks since I've had a drink. I took a seat next to Kankuro and he seemed a little too happy about it. Naruto slid another shot over to me and smiled. I gladly accepted and downed it, this time the burning was barely noticeable. Everyone continued to slid drinks my way and before long I was starting to feel them.

"Forehead! Let's go dance!"

"Okay pig!"

Ino dragged me out onto the dance floor and we started to dance. The music made my body instantly move to the music, looking over we both saw Shikamaru dancing with Temari and we started laughing. We've know for a while that he's liked her but he needed a little push to actually do something about it. Ino and I continued to move to the beat, then I felt a pair of hands on my waist from behind. I wanted to lean into it until I realized that it wasn't Sasuke.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!"

I turned to see Sasuke pushing Kankuro off of me. Ino pulled me back towards her and that's when the room started spinning. She helped me walk back to the rest of the group who had just watched the commotion.

"Here drink this Sakura. You've had too much."

I took the water from Hinata and chugged the entire glass in no time. My body still hadn't recovered from training today so now I was screwed. Sasuke came walking over to the table and his angry was radiating off of him.

"Gaara tell your brother that I **will** finish our talk tomorrow."

"I understand. I'm sorry for his behavior."

I watched the two men exchange words and I tried to focus on the glass in front of me. I really needed to pump some chakra through me to sober me up a little bit but I couldn't focus long enough to do that. Something helped me stand up and the last thing I saw was Naruto trying to convince Sasuke to stay.

The whole walk home I was being carried like a child and I could see the anger across Sasuke's face. When we finally got back to my house, Sasuke took me straight to my room and threw me on the bed. The room was filled with anger and it was becoming unsettling. His body instantly hovered over mine and he pinned down both of my hands with one of his. Sasuke's face was inches from mine and I tried to escape but there was no where for me to go.

"I told you to behave."

"I wasn't doing anything Sasuke. Why were you there?"

"After you left, I got bored and thought that I would surprise you. I'm glad I did too. That sand ninja better watch out tomorrow."

"I can handle myself."

"Obviously not. Now what to do about you."

Before I could argue with him, his lips crashed onto mine and the free hand was making its way under my dress. My back arched, moaning as his thumb rubbed over the cloth of my thong and he took the opportunity to bring his tongue into my mouth. My body was trying to fight for control but there was no way for me to get any advantage. Sasuke broke the kiss and stared down at me with a mix of anger and passion in his eyes.

"Sakura…you promised me."

"I didn't do anything."

"Hn."

His mouth was on my ear, nibbling at my lobe then he slowly made his way down my neck to the top of the dress. Helping me sit up, he quickly unzipped my dress and discarded it somewhere in the floor. The cool air hit me and my body felt like it was on fire. Sasuke continued where he left off and before long I had nothing on and I was still unable to move. He released my hands and stood up staring at me.

"Don't move."

Sasuke disappeared from my line of sight and I stayed still knowing that it would be worse if I tried to argue. He returned with two items and before I could get a better look, I was blinded by something covering my eyes. The next thing I knew my hands were being tied up above my head. My body was on alert now that I couldn't see anything or touch as well.

Sasuke's hand ran up and down my sides, I arched into his touch and he chuckled. His hands held my hips down as I tried to fight him off so I could see or touch him.

"Stop moving."

I continued to move but his grip tightened and that's when I stopped. I felt his mouth on the most private part of my body, something that would always belong to him, and he licked from my entrance to my clit. A moan escaped my lips and he made the same motion again. A finger found its way into me and I bucked at the feeling, the pace was slow at first since he was trying to do two things at once. I was soaking in the pleasure but when he pulled away I couldn't help the frown that plastered on my face.

With one swift move, Sasuke was inside of me and I relaxed into him. I tired to keep up with the thrust but my body was turning into jelly. I could feel him smirk against my skin.

"Do you like this Sakura?"

"Yes!"

"Who is the only one allowed to touch you?"

"You…Sasuke…"

"Remember that."

His pace quickened even more and before I knew it we were both over the edge. Sasuke uncovered my eyes first and then undid my wrists, pulling me on top his fingered rubbed my wrists to dull the slight pain.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I thought it was you but I realized it wasn't as soon as you hit him."

"Hn. Go to sleep you are tired."

"Okay. I love you."

He placed a kiss on my forehead and everything was a blank after that.


	8. Mission:Day 1

Sakura was sound asleep when I left the house this morning. I left to check on the status of the Uchiha compound and to find the dobe. Naruto was going to have to explain to me how no one was watching Sakura last night. Who did that puppet loser think he was touching my Sakura? My fists clenched at the thought of last night, yes the sex was fantastic like always but I'm still angry with her.

Arriving at the compound I saw a few civilians working on the roofs of the buildings. A man was sitting on the porch of my old house looking at blueprints and studying them. I walked over to him and his brown eyes stared into mine.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, we are working hard to get everything ready on time. We just need you to approve the final plans for your house."

He moved over so I could take a look. This house was the place mother made a home for us, but now it was going to get a fresh start just like me. There were detailed drawings of every room and I was excited to see the real thing.

"It looks great. Please keep me updated."

"Will do."

I returned his eager smile with a smaller one and left the compound in search of a loudmouth ninja. My feet carried me to his apartment and I could sense his chakra inside the building. Walking up the stairs, I banged loudly on the door and the dobe answered with a smile.

"Well isn't it my best friend. What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me why you let him touch her last night."

"I didn't do anything. Sakura can handle herself Sasuke, you and I both know that. She was having fun and I didn't want to ruin it."

"You're lucky that I took her home last night instead of beating that man. He should've known better than to touch something that isn't his."

"Are you saying Sakura is your property? Cause that is beyond fucked up teme."

I glared my eyes at him and he returned with the same look. Naruto and I are friends, that is true without a doubt, but we were different in the whole relationship department. Naruto placed a hand on my shoulder and my glare became more deadly.

"Just take care of her Sasuke. Now you better go back home before you get in trouble. A hung over Sakura is no fun at all."

"Don't worry, I plan on it."

He moved his arm from my shoulder to where it was extended towards me. I shook the hand and we both gave the other a reassuring smile. Retreating out of the building and back to the now busy village, Sakura will probably be awake when I get home and I already didn't want to deal with that. Knowing her and her temper I wouldn't survive the day without getting yelled at or hit.

I passed a bench where Ino and Sai were sitting and talking about nonsense. My walk was peaceful and once I reached the house I felt her chakra moving around. Opening the door, I stepped in and I was instantly attacked by a blur of pink hair. We flipped over the couch, I wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her from hitting her head. She broke out of my hold and angry green eyes were staring at me.

"Why did you leave?"

"I had things to do."

"You always leave me."

"Sakura calm down. I let you sleep."

"That doesn't matter. You could've told me or left a note."

"Hn."

Her eyes glared at me and I couldn't help but smile at her. Sakura's pink hair was messy and she was wearing my shirt, she was normally so beautiful but when she was mad she was cute. I placed my hand on her cheek, I watched her lean into my hand and her face went from angry into my normal sweet girlfriend. Flipping us over I attacked her lips and her back instantly started to arch to make our bodies touch. I trailed my lips down to her neck and started to nipple and suck. People will know that she is **mine**.

The front door opened with a whirl and we broke apart to see our blonde team mate and our sensei. Naruto was turning red and looked away while our sensei was continuing to stare.

"Well this is a sight. We are needed at the Hokage's office. Get dressed Sakura."

I moved and she ran for the bedroom while I was left there with a newly formed bulge, my two team mates were laughing slightly as I stood to take a place beside them. Sakura came walking out in a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of form fitting jeans. Mentally I'm drooling but I kept my static expression on my face as we left the house. This was not how I imagined my day going, all I wanted was to relax but no. Since I've been back we have constantly been going and doing things without a day off. I don't know how Sakura does it.

Kakashi led our group through the doors and Tsunade was buried in paperwork like always. I stood in the back of the group and her eyes were glancing between Sakura and I.

"Thank you for coming. I have a mission for Team 7."

"What's the mission granny?"

"I need you to escort the Kazakage and his siblings back to Suna. They don't want us to send anyone but I won't take no for an answer. Also Sakura I need you to pick up a few samples and herbs while you are in Suna."

"When do we leave?"

"In a few hours. They were only here to relax for a few days. I need you all to be on your toes."

"We can do that my lady."

Kakashi started to leave but the Hokage rose from her chair and stomped her foot. Sakura's eyes widened.

"I'm not finished Kakashi. I have details for the rest of your team regarding their last mission."

I cut my eyes to her and there was a level of anxiety in the air. That man needs to pay for what he did to Sakura and I swear if he gets off easy I will do it myself.

"Asuka is starting to talk. Apparently there are other prototypes out there like the one we fried. They were able to clean the building of any research and information before my team arrived there. He says that in order for this to full be operational he needs either myself or Sakura to preform the final touches. I want you all to be on guard until the remaining men are caught."

"No offense Lady Tsunade but I am your pupil. I think I can handle myself."

"That's what you call handling yourself. Last time you were almost killed. No you will be under strict orders until we eliminate the target. Now go home and back for your week of travelling. Once you are in Suna you will leave the next day. I can't have my best ninja's gone for too long."

We all bowed and took our leave from the cramped office. So this group was still targeting Sakura and now she was going to be under protection until we caught them, this could work to my advantage. Now she won't be able to leave my side. As we descended the stairs a rush of angry washed over me as we passed the Kazakage and his brother. I wanted to beat that purple paint off of his face, I reached over for Sakura and jerked her down the rest of the stairs. All eyes were on me as I made a quiet scene out of the tower and into an ally way. Pushing her against a wall, I held my hands on either side of her.

"What the actual hell Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"You know talking would be better than jerking me around like a doll."

"I don't want you anywhere near that puppet master. He's not allowed to touch you."

"Are you still jealous about last night?"

"I wouldn't say jealous, more like angry. I don't like to share."

"Last time I check I'm not a piece of property."

A chakra infused hand pushed me out of her way and her hair swung as she stormed off. My heart felt like it was tightening up and steam was coming out of my ears. Sakura is the only person alive that can make me feel like this and I hate that she has complete control over me whether she knows it or not. Taking a minute to compose myself, leaving the alley way I was met by Naruto. His face looked worried and slightly entertained at the same time.

"Look Sasuke I know that you aren't any good with women, but you seriously just fucked up."

"You think that I don't know that?"

"No I mean beyond royally screwed."

He pointed to the ground and looking down there were footprint craters, about six inches deep, imprinted into the streets. Now we had an angry, super-strength woman on our hands.

 **Sakura's POV**

"Who the fuck does he think he is?"

My fist collided with another tree causing it to splinter and turn into mulch.

"Share? I'm not some fucking object to share!"

Another crater was created and a few more trees were destroyed. Dammit I haven't been this angry in a **LONG** time and now I'm seeing red because of Sasuke. Shaking my hand, blood splattered onto my white shirt and I looked at my knuckles. They were gashed open and you could see a few bones. Rolling my eyes, I healed them while I sat down in the newly formed crater.

"Forehead what in the hell are you doing? You do realize that everyone needs the training area?"

"Oh fuck off Ino. I'm not in the mood."

"Whoa Sakura, chill out. What's wrong with you now?"

"Just Sasuke. I swear he's gone off of the deep end this time. We have to escort Gaara and his siblings today back to Suna. He jerked me out of the office and told me he doesn't like to share."

"Wow. Sasuke Uchiha is the jealous type. Who would've thought?"

"No one. Now I have to deal with him for a week like this."

"Sakura I think that you two just need to sit down and talk. Oh I heard from a worker that they are almost done with the Uchiha compound. Just another month or so."

"We can talk after our mission. The main focus right now is getting the Kazakage home. Great, maybe we can be a normal couple now instead of room mates."

Ino rolled her eyes and extended her arm to me. Pulling myself up, I shook my hands again and they were healed back to normal but they still tingled from the original pain. We started to walk back towards my house but when we passed in front of the flower shop Ino pulled me in.

"Ino what are we doing here? I do have a mission to pack for."

"You need to come up with a plan to get back at Sasuke."

"I don't need to get back at him. I'm thinking that the silent treatment would work instead of one of your plans."

"Well then you need to make it even harder on him. Wear a nighty to bed when you get to Suna, hug the other guys for a tad too long, something that will make him realize that he is lucky to have you."

I rolled my eyes at her and went back into the busy street. Ino and her plans are the reason that I am in this situation in the first place. As I walked, I realized that Ino wasn't beside me anymore. Wait a second…did Ino plan that last night or was I seriously that drunk? Oh next time I see her I'm going to beat her to death.

Walking up to my house, I sensed Sasuke's chakra upstairs and he seemed busy in whatever he was doing. I made a shadow clone to go pack my mission bag while I went straight into my office. I need to pack extra vials and tube for whatever samples Tsunade needs. Peeling off my shirt I threw it into the washer so I could rid the evidence of my violent outburst at the grounds. My mission bag was fully packed when I placed the items from my office it it. My cloak was laying on the bed along with my outfit.

Sasuke's chakra was no longer in the house so I changed and left to meet up with the rest of my team. This is going to be tough, especially if Sasuke still wants to be an ass about everything. I know that he's not used to this whole relationship thing but he wouldn't even let me defend myself against anything. I told him I was sorry but something is still getting his boxers in a bunch.

' **I never knew that he could be this protective. Watch, I bet this whole mission he wouldn't let you do anything. I mean Lady Tsunade basically said that you are a walking target.'**

'I am **NOT** a walking target. Did you forget the years of training that I endured? I'm able to take care of myself. Also I didn't give that man any information. No matter how hard they hurt me I'm not going down without a fight.'

' **Well you may want to explain that to your team. They seem to be staring at us right now and they are so whispering under their breaths.'**

She was right. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were standing in a small circle whispering to one another. Walking over to Sai he let out a sigh and went back to staring off into space. Gaara and Kankuro were waiting patiently but Temari was no where in sight.

"So Sai where is Temari?"

"She is staying here to be with Shikamaru. I believe that they are 'dating'."

He gave me one of his fake smiles and I ignored it. So Shikamaru actually has someone now? That's good for him, I mean he has to constantly watch all of us be happy and it's about time he was happy. The small group of three men broke apart and joined the rest of us.

"Okay so we are going to travel in a different formation. Gaara, Kankuro and Sai you three will be on the ground while Sasuke and myself will be in the front above. Naruto and Sakura you two will be the rear guards following back about 10 feet in the trees."

I shook my head at him and we started our three-day journey. Kakashi and Sasuke jumped up and started to jump tree to tree while they three men walked on the ground. Naruto and I hung back for a few minutes before joining the group. He looked at me with worrying and guilt in his eyes. Throughout the years, Naruto has known my true feelings for Sasuke and has done anything and everything to help me. This had to be tough considering we are all on the same team now.

"Hey Sakura, are you okay?"

"Just confused. Let's go."

I jumped up into the trees and the other men were in my line of sight. Pumping a steady amount of chakra into my feet I kept the pace up with Naruto. The gentle breeze felt good against my skin and I looked back down at the ground. Sai was talking up a storm to Gaara about his books that he reads and the puppet master was silent. This trip was going to boring to say the least, so much tension wasn't going to be a good thing. Continuing the pace, I zoned out and focused at the task at hand.

At sundown we came into a clearing and everyone halted. Tomorrow we would be near a small village where we could stay but tonight camping was our only option. My eyes met red as I landed on my feet on the ground. Naruto's shadow clones appeared and then quickly disappeared, they were probably checking the perimeter. I took off my pack and grabbed my tent out and the others followed suit. Kakashi looked over and Sasuke, shaking his head he put his hand in his pockets.

"Sasuke go find firewood. Sai can you send a bird out to look for a water source? Sakura help get everyone's tents ready."

We all went our separate ways and I began to set up the 5 tents. Since we would have someone on watch, we could rotate one of the tents. After everything was set up, Sasuke came back with an arm full of branches and logs. Sai had gone to get water and Naruto was entertaining the others. I went over to Kakashi who was starting the fire.

"What do we want for dinner?"

"I planned on rice balls and fish."

"Kakashi I brought rice but the fish?"

He smirked and here came one of Naruto's clones carrying about 10 fish. A huge smile plastered on his face and I could only respond by shaking my head. Sasuke was smirking but he still staring at me, onyx eyes met me this time. I rolled my eyes at him and helped my sensei with the meal.

The two sand ninja retired to their tent and Kakashi made the watch schedule. Naruto would take first watch, then myself, Sasuke and Sai. With that decided Naruto took a seat against a tree and started to sharpen his kunai, Sai and Kakashi went to sleep. I wasn't tired even after destroying the training ground. Pulling a book out of my pack I took a seat by the small fire and began to read. Sasuke sat opposite me and watched every move I made.

"Go to sleep Sasuke. You have 4 hours until your watch. I can stay up till mine."

"Not tired."

"Okay."

"Are you still angry with me?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Huh?"

"Look can we focus on the mission for now. We can talk when we get to Suna."

"Fine."

He stood up from his seat and walked slowly to his tent. Naruto was shaking his head at me and I walked to him.

"So Naruto what's the deal?"

"I've never seen him or you like this. It's just interesting to watch."

"What do you mean?"

"Well all day today he's been staring at you and you've been ignoring him. What exactly are you mad about?"

"I feel like he's treating me like his property. Last night at the club before I could do anything he intervened."

"That's what a boyfriend is supposed to do."

"I wouldn't know Naruto; we've never done this before. Anyways I should've never listened to Ino pig. "

"What about her?"

"She wanted me to make Sasuke jealous. Something about him showing his true emotions. I think she just wanted to plan games with me, which isn't okay at all. Her intentions were good but still."

"Sakura, I'm going to say this once. We aren't the same anymore from when we were kids. You've seen first hand how all of us have changed. You aren't the same Sakura from our genin days, neither is Sasuke. He's been through a lot and so have you. He's never been good at showing his emotions, now just remember that."

"Naruto, I just want to know what he is thinking."

At this point my head was resting in my hands and I could feel my heart tightening. I seriously have been upset about nothing this whole time. Wow…I'm still such a kid sometimes. Why in the hell would I listen to Ino in the first place? What a best friend…An arm pulled me into Naruto and I smiled.

"I've been such a child about this whole thing haven't I?"

"Just a little Sakura. We love you though. Just give him some time because he needs it. Sasuke is with you because he cares about you more than you know."

"I feel so stupid. Instead of bringing him closer I made him mad, which in turn made me angry. Ugh I swear when did you get smarter than me?"

"Oh I'm no where near your level. I'm just more perceptive than you. Go to sleep and I'll help you out tomorrow. Promise."

"Thanks."

I squeezed him a little and went to my tent. Laying down I stared at the ceiling of my black tent. Wow…is this how I was back when we were genin? No wonder Sasuke called me annoying and ignored me. Oh and when I get back to the village Ino is going to get it. I swear she has so much coming to her.


	9. Mission:Day 2

**Sakura's POV**

Well today has certainly been a weird day. We travelled to a smaller village that way we didn't have to camp out and tomorrow we will arrive early to Suna. Naruto has been trying to get Sasuke and I to talk but Sasuke has been quiet and brooding today. I know that I messed up and I know without a doubt that Ino will be getting a talk from me when I get home. Right now I'm sitting in a bath house by myself since I'm the only woman in the group. They guys are being loud, well Sai and Naruto, and I can slightly hear them on my side. I guess the only good thing about being the only woman is that I'm not having to share with anyone.

"Leave me alone dobe!"

I abruptly turned to look at the wall separating us and stared with my jaw in the floor. Sasuke had just yelled at Naruto, I wonder what about. Sighing I slid my body back in the water and closed my eyes. Sasuke had every right to be upset and if I were in his position I would feel the same way. I never wanted things to go this far, now I just miss him. Yeah I know he's literally 20 feet away but I mean the way he kisses me, him holding me at night and just him.

"What part of leave me alone don't you get Naruto?"

I looked back at the wall again. Wow…okay this is really starting to get good. What in the hell is going on over there? Stepping out of the water, I wrapped my towel around me and returned to the locker room. My muscles are relaxed and I feel better physically but emotionally is a whole different story. Getting dressed, I walked out of the bath house and across the street to our inn. We were able to get a huge room that had three smaller rooms in it. Each had two individual beds and the couch in the living room turned into a bed.

Unfortunately, this meant that Sasuke and I had to share a bedroom tonight and that was something that we both knew could end in either disaster or a success. Once I arrived in the room I went straight to my bed and laid down. Since we are ahead of schedule we could sleep in tomorrow and no one would be on watch either.

My mind is going a mile a minute and I just want to pause and enjoy a small nap. But we all know that once you start thinking you can't stop. The topics all focused around one thing: Sasuke Uchiha. What if he broke up with me? When is he moving out? What will happen once he does? Can I handle this relationship? Are we supposed to be together?

So many questions and I can't figure out a single answer. Normally I'm a smart and perceptive ninja and woman but when the factor is Sasuke I have no idea. He's held my heart captive since we were children and now I have no idea what to do. If this were to end, my whole world would shatter and Sakura Haruno would no longer exist. Yeah, yeah I know I sound like a child again, but this is different than a puppy love. This love is the kind that you want for the rest of your life. I never want this to end, but if he does then I won't be the one to make him unhappy.

The main door opening snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked to see Naruto and Kakashi walking in laughing. Blue eyes cut to me and he started to laugh even harder.

"Man…haha…whatever you have done to the teme is fucking hilarious."

"Huh? I have no idea what you are talking about Naruto."

They continued to laugh and Naruto fell on his ass. Now he was acting like typical loud mouth Naruto and I smiled. These were the days I lived for back when we were genin, when Team 7 was growing into a family.

"Sasuke actually has emotions now. It's so weird Sakura."

"I think what our loud mouth is trying to say is good job Sakura."

Naruto got up and ran into his room crashing on the bed and within a few minutes snoring could be heard. I swear his personality can wash out anything at anytime. Closing the door to our bedroom, I pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top to relax in. As I pulled off my clothes, the door behind me opened and I fell to the floor. Sasuke appeared and shut the door swiftly, an expressionless face greeted me and I continued my previous action. His eyes never left my body as I changed and I felt my face start to get hot.

When I looked back, his face was inches away from mine. Sasuke's eyes felt like they were reading my soul and I didn't expect him to do anything. His eyebrows were scrunched together slightly and his lips were slightly turned down, but my eyes widened as I felt warm, soft lips on mine. Two hands were holding my head still and I kept my eyes open for only a second before they reacted. Pressing my body closer to him, my hands found the front of his shirt and balled at the material. This kiss we like nothing we have ever done before, it was as if it would be our last. Tears fell down my cheek and I felt annoyed, this man can make me feel everything but yet I can't say the same about him.

Breaking away for air, I could feel the heat in my cheeks and Sasuke's lips were slightly pink from the force. This whole situation has gotten out of hand. A hand rubbed my cheek and before I could lean into the touch, it was gone.

"Sasuke?"

"Join us in the living area. Dinner should be here soon."

"Oh yeah, sure."

With that Sasuke took his leave from the room and I sat back on my bed. His voice was flat and cold, just like it was after he left the village. My breathing was uneven and I felt the familiar tight knot in my stomach but I couldn't let my hormones take over since we are on a mission. Closing my eyes, I focused on regaining my composure.

' **We need to fix this and maybe Naruto can help. Also what did he mean earlier about what we are doing to Sasuke?'**

'I don't know. I'm trying to relax right now. Can you go away? We can talk later.'

' **Tch. Bye.'**

After a few more minutes, I laid down in the bed. My body wasn't telling me it was hungry, so instead of listening to my team mate/boyfriend, mind going blank the dark greeted me.

 _(Dream)_

 _A young Team 7 is sitting in the grass, it felt like looking in a mirror. I'm staring at the younger version of myself and everything was peaceful. Kakashi was teaching everyone the importance of team work and the younger pinkette was playing with her hair. Typical teenaged girl, too worried about looks instead of strength. No wonder Sasuke didn't care about me back then._

 _The framed changed to one of the chunin exam. Her tired body was shaking watching as the sound ninja walked towards her unconscious friends, cutting her hair to free herself from the grasp. I could feel every hit they made and every emotion that was running through the younger one's mind and heart._

 _I really changed in the matter of months. Looking over the scene changed and instantly my heart broke. The night Sasuke left…for years this was my dream every night and it interfered with my overall health. Shaking my head I turned away. I'm now looking at myself, present day me only her eyes were blacked out._

" _You were too_ _ **weak**_ _to save him. Too_ _ **naïve**_ _to realize that he can never care about you. A crush that turned into enteral love, what a pity. No wonder you are_ _ **annoying**_ _."_

 _The image turned from one of myself into one of Sasuke. His face twisted into one of a demented person with an itch to kill. A chirping sound was heard and pain shot through my body. His hand was through my heart and blood running down my mouth._

" _How can I ever love someone that was so_ _ **weak**_ _?"_

 _I began to fall into the black abyss and went cold._

"SAKURA! Wake up!"

I sat up from the bed and sweat was pouring down my face along with tears. Sasuke was sitting in front of my and I jumped backwards towards the headboard. Naruto and Kakashi were standing at the end of the bed with worry filling their eyes. A nightmare, something I haven't had in a very long time. Sasuke reached for me again and I jerked away, yeah I know it was a dream but I needed some space.

"Sakura are you okay?"

Shaking my head no I pulled the pillow to cover the front of my body and laid my head into it. The bed sank down further, Naruto's chakra was beside Sasuke's. Hot, thick tears were running down my face and my sobs were shaking my entire body. Here I am too weak and helpless to get over a stupid nightmare. Two hands touch my knees, I wanted to pull away but my body didn't move.

"Sakura what happened? You can tell us."

Nothing. Silence filled the room after I ran out of tears. I knew the three men were still waiting on me to reply or just to move in general. A quick breath entered my lungs and the pillow slowly started to lower back into my lap. All three of the men looked troubled and saddened.

"I'm sorry."

This shocked them more than my crying and my silence. Naruto jumped forward and pulled me into a hard embrace.

"Sakura never apologize. We care about you. If something is wrong tell us."

"Nothing is wrong. I just had a nightmare."

"Are you sure? You screamed like someone was murdering you."

My body tightened up and Naruto pulled away. I couldn't hide the hurt expression on my face, Kakashi pulled the blonde off of the bed and out of the bedroom. For a single man, our sensei had a sixth sense in a way. Two coal black eyes stared at me and I felt like I was under the microscope.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing Sasuke."

" **Don't lie to me."**

His voice was thick with anger and his body was getting closer to mine by the second. How was I supposed to tell him that he was the one that killed me in my dream?

"Sakura, please."

"My dream was about you Sasuke."

"What happened?"

"You… killed me…."

The room was filled with silence all over again, but this silence was unwanted. Being tortured again would be better than this. Sasuke rose from the bed and walked out of the room. A sense of loneliness washed over me and I retreated back under the covers. Too afraid to sleep, I just looked up at the ceiling wondering what to do.

 **Sasuke's POV**

These past two days have been torture to me. All I want is to rewind to Friday and just agree to go with Sakura. Right now, I can't seem to wrap my head around what she just told me. In her nightmare I killed her. My heart ached from those words and they sliced through me like a blade. The cool night air was nice but the sky was full of clouds as I looked up. Nights like these reminded me of my rouge days when I thought about my team mates. Sakura was on my mind more back then and I wouldn't admit that to this day. I thought it was because of my teenage developing body, but the more time I spend with her I realize that it was something else. Love.

"Hey Sasuke, is she okay?"

"No. No she's not."

Naruto sat down beside me on the roof of the inn. My hair was covering my face from his view which helped me hide my hurt expression. Showing emotions was for the weak, but Sakura made me feel weak.

"Teme, tell me what happened."

"In her dream…"

I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence. Words wouldn't form, for once in my life I was actually at a lose for words. All I could see was the tears streaming down her face and the look of complete devastation, I know that I have done things that have hurt her in the past but I never thought it would cause her pain still.

"Sasuke I know what dream she had. It's been a long time since she's had one, but I was there one time. I may not be the smartest ninja but I know my friends."

"Hn. After everything, it still feels like we are genin. Still trying to figure out this game called life."

An unexpected laugh came from both of us. We've put each other specifically through hell and back but yet here we are laughing.

"I don't really think it's a game. Just a story yet to be written."

"When did you get smart? Are you even the real dobe?"

"Ha ha very funny. I guess being with Hinata has made me grow up a little. We should be getting to bed, Gaara and Kankuro are ready to get home."

A low growl escaped my throat, I'm still upset about him touching Sakura and eventually I'm going to have to talk to her. The blonde was walking to the edge of the roof and jumped down to the balcony that was outside our room. My body moved on its own and followed in suit. The room was dark and all of the doors were shut, my hand lingered on the knob and I listened to the quiet sobs coming from the woman inside.

Gently twisting the metal, the door slowly opened as I stepped into the dimly lit room. Sakura's body was laid out on the bed and her pink hair was covering her face, the pillow in her arms seemed to be the only thing keeping her grounded. My heart clenched and I felt myself sadden at the image in front of me. When we were children Sakura's crying was only a distraction but now the only thing I wanted to do was wipe them away and make sure they never returned.

I took a seat next to her on the bed and rubbed small circles on her back. Under my touch I felt the muscles tighten up as if she were afraid. The room went silent and I could tell she wasn't breathing to keep quiet.

"Sakura…"

She shook her head letting out a breath, her muscles tightened more and I grabbed her. Her face was red, pink locks were clinging onto the tear stained cheeks and her eyes were closed. Sakura looked like someone had ripped her heart out and I wanted to never see her like this again.

"Sakura can you talk to me please?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I need you to talk to me. Tell me about the dream."

"I don't want to."

"Please Sakura. I need to know."

A sigh escaped her soft, pink lips and I felt my body stiffen. I know how bad dreams can be and if hers are this bad then maybe I shouldn't make her relive it.

"I was watching the children version of us from our first training exercise, all the way to the chunin exam. I was focused on myself, watching how much I changed. Then I was looking into a mirror, only the reflections eyes were black. The person looking at me was telling me how I was too weak to save you, that I was too naïve to think you would ever care about me. Annoying."

I couldn't help but see red. That wasn't the entire story and I wanted her to finish, when she looked into my eyes instantly her head was down.

"Tell me the rest."

"The person changed into you. Next thing I knew, chidori was running through my chest and you were there with your hand through my heart."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

She's lying to me. Why couldn't she finish the damn story already? Letting my eyes go back to the black coals, I was staring into sad emerald eyes and I felt my heart break again. This woman has been there for me, especially when I didn't want it. My hand went to her cheek and her face leaned into the touch. My other arm was wrapped around her to keep her close to me, I knew that she would try at least once to run away from me.

"Sakura, you know that I never want to hurt you."

"It's hard to believe Sasuke but I know."

"Why is it so hard to believe? I may be an ass and emotionless some days but you are more important to me than you know."

"Sasuke?"

"You still have to give me time Sakura. I've known you wanted this since we were kids, but I can't just yet. When we get home, I'll make it up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say. We should get some sleep though. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, then we have to make this journey again."

"I've waited a long time Sasuke, I guess waiting longer won't hurt."

I smiled and crashed my lips to her. This whole emotion thing is starting to crash into me like a wave. I love Sakura but I haven't told her, or anyone actually, Sakura has loved me since we were 6. I rolled on my side and pulled her down to where her back was against my front. Naruto would probably walk in on us in the morning but I don't care. This is my Sakura and I'll be damned if I let her go again.


	10. Week Away

Well it's been a week since we returned home from Suna and let' just say this week has been utterly stressful. The construction manager finished my home while we were away so once we came back I moved all of my things back into my house. Not being with Sakura all the time is completely different but being away from each other was good for us. Ever since the nightmare incident on the road, I've tried to keep my distance from her. Neither one of us was really ready for a relationship but it's nice having someone there to rely on besides Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, he made me confront Kankuro about the little "misunderstanding". Apparently Ino had convinced him to hit on Sakura to make me jealous, instead it back fired on her. He didn't mean anything of it and apparently he has a girlfriend back at home. I mentally smacked myself and cussed when he told me, I had made an ass out of myself yet again. When I told Naruto about this all he did was laugh at me saying that I was being too over protective. I'm not over protective, I just care way too much about her to lose her.

Looking around my living room, there really isn't any personal touches in any of the rooms. My mother used to have pictures on the walls and books filled the shelves on both sides of the fireplace. Staying in this house after everything was probably the hardest to accept, but I started to come to terms with it last night. Sakura hasn't been by to see me at all either and every time I call to ask if I could come by she never answers me. The only thing that pops into my head is that she is avoiding me.

Walking into my kitchen I wash my dishes from this morning and stare out at the deck. Itachi and I used to sit there when we were children. Back then I would do anything to get my brothers attention and he would get so annoyed with me. Maybe one day my own children would do the same, a smirk was plastered on my face but I'm also so confused. Naruto had made a joke earlier this week about Sakura and I fucking like rabbits, as that in no time the Uchiha clan would be restored if we kept it up. Now I'm nowhere near a medical ninja but how is she not pregnant? Yes, I'm glad that she's not so we can enjoy each other more but I really wanted to know.

As if on queue a knock on the door stopped my thinking and I slowly walked to the door. I was expecting Naruto or Sakura, but when I opened it a pale, grey eyed woman greeted me with a smile on her face.

"Good, you're home Sasuke. We need to talk."

"What about?"

I moved out of the way so she could enter and immediately she took a seat on the couch. My feet carried me to one of the recliners in the room. Her face was only showing happiness so why was she here?

"When's the last time you spoke with Sakura?"

"It's been almost a week since I have. After I moved out she wouldn't return my calls or stop by. Why? What's wrong?"

"Normally I would let Ino handle this but since she's helping Sakura, I took the liberty to come here."

"Hinata, what's going on?"

"Sasuke, she's not doing so well. Ever since that nightmare she's been shaken. It's been a really long time since Sakura has been like this. If it wasn't for Ino and I, honestly I don't know what would've happened."

"Is she at home?"

"When I left, Ino and Sakura were working in her office on some files. They don't know that I came over, I told them that I had to meet Naruto."

"Hinata what should I do?"

She sighed and my heart started to beat even faster than normal. I've hurt the most important person in the world to me yet again…that's all I ever do. I looked into her eyes and her face showed me how concerned and worried she is for our pinkette.

"Sasuke, the best thing I can say to you is this. You need to talk to Sakura. I don't mean like everyday talk, but a serious one. It's been years since you left and once you got back everything spun in a 180. Don't get me wrong, we are all so happy for you two. But Sakura and yourself need to discuss what is going to happen from here on out."

"Sakura believes that I'm playing with her doesn't she? She thinks that I could never care for her like Naruto does for you."

"Exactly. She's loved you since we were children in the academy. In her eyes, you still think of her as annoying and weak."

"Oh…Hinata thank you for coming over here. There are a few things that I need to do now."

A smile spread across her face and she understood what that meant. Hinata excused herself and left the house quietly. My hands found my hair and ran through my now long raven locks, I'm growing it now to cover my left eye. This whole situation is stressful and saddening now. Sakura should know better than this but then again ever since we were kids I had her believe that I didn't care about her. Everything about her drew me in closer, I was like a moth to a flame. Sakura has always loved me.

Jumping out of my chair I ran out of the house. How much of an idiot can I really be? Seriously for the last living Uchiha, I am blind. The wind rushed against my face and all I could focus on was her. I stopped on her porch and took in a deep breath, opening the door I heard Ino talking. As I followed her voice, I also heard footsteps exiting the room. Sakura's emerald eyes looked at me and they were glossy, her pink hair wasn't shiny anymore and her eyes were surrounded by dark circles. She must've been working around the clock at the hospital to stay busy.

"Sasuke…what are you doing here?"

My eyes glared at her and then I softened my stare. This woman has been through hell for and because of me and I'm angry at her. She should've never waited for me, but yet here she is. Walking up to her, Ino exited the room also and she looked ready to attack. But she also knew better. Sakura waved her off and the blonde left the area, then the front door slammed shut. Dull green eyes never left mine and I couldn't think anymore. Our faces were mere inches apart; Sakura's expression was shocked to say the least.

"You never answered my calls."

"I was busy."

"Busy avoiding me? Sakura we really need to talk. This can't wait either, one minute we are happy then the next you avoid me for an entire week and your health is seriously diminished."

Her eyes looked down at the floor and I saw the tears fall too. I'm always causing her so much pain and heartbreak, but I never wanted to lose her. I needed her like I need air. My hand found her chin and forced her to look into my eyes. Tears of pain and lose were falling from her eyes, my other hand wiped them off and her mouth fell open.

"Sakura, I know that we have been through a lot together. I've hurt you for years and years, but all you do is love me. I really don't deserve this but I'm possessive of you. I never want you to leave Sakura. From now on I will make everything up to you. My promise to you is this no matter what you will never cry again. Do you know why?"

"No…"

I stared at her and my lips were hovering over her own. Taking a deep breath, I let it out and said the words that she's always wanted to hear.

"I love you Sakura."

Our lips crashed together and I pulled her small body flush against mine. More tears were streaming down her face but they weren't tears of pain. No they were of happiness. Her hands found their way into my hair and using her strength she pulled me in closer. I let my hands wander over her while we continued our kiss. This was completely different than anything other kiss or touch we've done. It's like Sakura was desperate for this and I was too but I would never tell her.

Unfortunately, we both needed air so I pulled away barley so our foreheads were still touching. The tears have subsided for now but Sakura and I still had to talk about a few things. Her eyes were closed and she was focusing on relaxing her breathing.

"Sakura we still need to talk. You look like you need something to eat and a good nights sleep."

"We can talk but I'm not going to bed anytime soon."

I pulled away and held her hand in mine. Sakura has been ignoring her well being all this week because of a nightmare, well not just a nightmare. She honestly believed that I didn't want to be with her anymore. I led her into the kitchen and she took a seat at the island.

"What do we need to talk about Sasuke?"

My eyes glared at her and I started to pull food out of the fridge to make her something, anything to eat.

"When's the last time you ate?"

"I had an apple at the hospital today?"

"That's not what I meant. When did you last eat a meal?"

"Well…Naruto and I went for ramen on Wednesday."

My movement stopped completely. She hasn't eaten anything for three days, no wonder her eyes are sunken in and she looked exhausted. Quickening my pace I made her a plate of noodles with grilled chicken. Sakura's face looked defeated when I sat the plate down.

"Eat. I'm not asking either."

Her hands picked up the chopsticks and slowly but steadily she ate. I watched as she finished her plate and once she was finished I let out the breath that I had been holding.

"Sasuke I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I know that after everything there is going to some trust issues. Our relationship went too fast in the beginning but since we are living separately now, we can do things the right way."

"I realize that now. We both have changed since we were kids and I guess I haven't really realized that now. Doing things, the right way would be nice."

"It would. Also you are coming home with me tonight."

Her eyes looked confused and her face scrunched up. I rolled my eyes at her and walked beside her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You haven't seen my house yet. Go pack a bag and we will leave."

Nodding her head, she walked down the hallway and I put away her dirty dish. Once I was done I took a seat on the couch and closed my eyes. I'm exhausted, physically and mentally, so all I want to do is to take a nice hot shower and go to sleep.

Sakura came skipping down the hallway and she had a small backpack on her back. Her smile was infectious and I couldn't help but smile. We left the house with our hands intertwined together, during the walk we really didn't talk but enjoyed the time together. Going through the entrance into the compound she pulled her hand away and stopped in her tracks.

"Sasuke are you sure I should be here?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. It has a certain eerie feel to it. Like only Uchiha's should be entering this place."

"You're being ridiculous. Come on it's getting late and I know for certain that we are both tired."

"I guess you're right."

She returned to my side with a slight smile on her face. My body relaxed slightly as I opened the door and Sakura was speechless for once. I took her by the hand towards my bedroom so we could take a nice hot shower together.

"Where are we going Sasuke?"

"To my room. Stop asking questions."

She dropped her bag on my bed, kicking off our shoes as I pulled her with me into the large bathroom. Unzipping her shirt, I slid it off her shoulders while her face turned bright red. It's been over a week since we did anything remotely intimate. Sakura's arms wrapped around her torso.

"Stop hiding yourself."

Her arms slowly dropped to her side as I finished taking off her skirt, leaving her in a red bra and matching pair of underwear. No matter what anyone else thinks Sakura will always be beautiful in my eyes.

"Well this isn't fair Sasuke."

A smirk appeared on her face while a pair of hands were pulling my shirt over my head. Before I could do anything Sakura crashed her lips onto mine. There was a need in this kiss and it's something that I know all too well with her. I could feel my pants getting tighter as her hands rubbed up and down my back, running her nails along my muscles. This woman will be the death of me. Nudging my pants down I bent slightly to push them the rest of the way along with my boxers.

Sakura's hand wrapped around me and I groaned into her mouth. The fucking shower could wait. My hands grabbed her by the ass and pulled her flush against me. Leaning down I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist and I carried her to the bed and threw her down. A giggle escaped her mouth while I stared down at her body. After years of training and maturing, Sakura was really a woman that should be worshipped. Every inch of her body was toned and there was no fault in anything. My thumbs hooked at her waistband but before I could even move she pulled my hands away.

"Um Sasuke not to bust your bubble but we can't do this."

"I beg to differ."

My body hovered over hers, my hair tickled her nose but she pushed on my chest stronger than I wanted.

"I'm being serious. We can't do this."

"Ugh why not?"

"Well you see when a girl becomes a woman…"

Oh no. I do not want to be talking to Sakura about this. I got off of her instantly my face was blood red and embarrassment washed over me. That answers my question about pregnancy that I had earlier. Sakura sat beside me, put her head on my shoulder while I stroked her back.

"Sasuke I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. You aren't doing anything wrong. Do you want a shower?"

"I'll take one by myself after you if that's okay."

"There's another bathroom across the hall you can use that one."

Hopping off the bed she took herself and her bag out of my room while I dragged my feet into my own bathroom.

After a halfway cold shower, I met Sakura back in the bedroom and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a silk black night gown that ended mid-thigh. A sigh escaped my mouth as I put on a pair of boxers and sleep pants. A patting sound caught my attention as I was getting dressed. Sakura was patting on my side of the bed waiting for me to join her, after I turned the light off and I jumped into bed with her. Green eyes pierced through the darkness and I couldn't help but get lost in them. Her eyes looked heavy as I pulled her into my arms and we matched up perfectly. What an idiot I have been my entire life.

"Good night Sasuke. I love you."

"Sleep well. I love you too."

Pressing a kiss into her hair before long her breathing was slow and even. As I shut my eyes darkness greeted me in a calm dream. Pink, green and an infectious giggle filled my mind.

The sound of the door opening, along with a familiar chakra woke me from my peaceful sleep. Naruto was standing in my doorway wearing a white shirt and his orange sleep pants.

"Sasuke wake up and bring Sakura. The village is under attack. No time to change."

Poof, the clone vanished I shook Sakura awake and her face was covered in confusion. So much for a nice, uneventful night at home. I rolled out of bed and threw on my shoes while Sakura sat in bed looking at me.

"We have to go. Now Sakura."

The pinkette rolled out of bed and threw on a jacket over her nightgown, then her shoes. Running out of the house and into the village, everything was chaotic. We raced to the Hokage tower as the wall of the village collapsed.


	11. Battle

**(Third Person POV)**

Sasuke and Sakura joined Naruto at the base of the Hokage Tower while other Jonin were ushering the villagers into the underground bunker. The wall was getting weaker and weaker; everyone knew that before long it would collapse even more. Building were catching fire and the air was filled with blood curling screams and the crying of children.

A mob of black blurs infiltrated the village and headed straight for the three ninja currently standing out in the open. Naruto made a few clones appear, Sakura readied herself with chakra infused fist and Sasuke activated his sharingan. Three men, identical in looks and size, stopped in front of Team 7 with wicked smiles on their faces.

"He he looks like Asuka's plan worked perfectly. Now it's time to take out these two idiots and take that lovely little pinkette with us."

The man in the middle licked his lips and stared at Sakura in her nightgown. Sasuke's face twisted in anger and her lunged for the man, but missed the man by only a few inches. Naruto's clones ran towards the enemy and started to throw kicks and punches. One man was thrown into the air and kicked straight down into the concrete road. Sakura took the defensive and stood strong waiting for someone to attack.

More men started to fill the small courtyard, leaving Sasuke and Naruto distracted and Sakura vulnerable. Someone sent Naruto's clones flying and one by one they turned into clouds of smoke and vanished. Sakura was dodging attacks but not all of them. A few hits to the stomach and chest left her leaning over coughing up small amounts of blood. Instead of trying to heal herself or retreat, a chakra infused fist met the ground and everything started to shake.

Sasuke and Naruto watched as they flung up into the air, each using rasengan or chidori they began to take out enemies one at a time. Landing on the ground more chirping was heard as their silver haired mentor appeared and taking out a few more men.

Sasuke scanned the area but the men that were in the small vicinity were laying in piles of two. Naruto rushed over and caught the pink haired medic before she fell to the ground. A green glow covered her stomach as she healed every bit of damage.

"Does anyone else need this?"

"No Sakura. But if I had to guess, this is just starting. You need to get somewhere safe so Sasuke, Kakashi and I can protect you."

The woman shook her head no as the other members of her team were floored. This was no time for anyone to be stubborn or annoying, they all knew that. Sakura regained her composure and stood up tall.

"I'm not going anywhere so get over that. We need to go out to the wall. That's where whoever in command is going to be. Most likely watching from the shadows."

"You have a point Sakura. Sasuke go up to the top of the tower and scope out the area. Naruto use sage mode to get an exact number."

Sasuke ran up the building along with Naruto, leaving Kakashi alone with his young student. Sakura's eyes were getting heavy and her body started to ache all over. No amount of healing could replenish what was already lost. Kakashi's eyes softened as he watched his student breath deeply and try to regain her composure.

"Sakura, you are better off going with Tsunade underground until this is all over."

"No! I've worked too hard to fight along side them. Yes, I'm tired but it's also the middle of the night. I can do this."

As she finished her sentence Sasuke and Naruto rejoined them with worried eyes.

"It seems that there are about 50 more just like them on the way to the wall. Their chakra is strong but it appears that they burn through it quickly. Once we are there I will be able to tell more."

"Okay Naruto. Where are the rest of rookie nine?"

Sakura worried for her friends and comrades. This sneak attack was definitely something from an old style ninja or someone that played by the old rules. For anyone to break through Konoha's wall was impressive to say the least.

"What are we waiting for boys? Let's go."

A smile crept onto her face and the others joined her. Naruto took off along side Kakashi, but Sasuke stopped Sakura from moving. His black eyes stared at her, worry and concern covered his face. Sakura's smile faded and her hand reached up to rub his cheek.

"Sasuke stop worrying. Let's go help our village."

The medic ran after her friends leaving the last remaining Uchiha staring off into the distance. Something wasn't settling right with him either, it was if that attacker wanted the ninja to be the only one's left out in the open. Leaping up to race after his friends, the remaining members of rookie joined them in the race to the wall. No opponent jumped in their way but watched as they closed in on their target. Sasuke's mismatched eyes landed on a familiar face and his blood boiled in anger. Asuka, the man that had attacked Sakura, was standing on the other side of Konoha with his arms crossed over his chest and the look of victory in his smile. Nothing would please the Uchiha more than pummel this man into the ground. Taking a step forward, every ninja present was ready to take the offensive.

 **Sasuke's POV**

My eyes glared at the man who was responsible for hurting Sakura and destroying our village. This was his plan all along, to draw all of us to one spot then try to dispose of us. Asuka wants to finish this perfect body in order to create a weapon. So the only choice was to either lure Sakura or Tsunade out, or attack them straight on. Tsunade is most likely underground helping the villagers which leaves only one option: Sakura.

Stepping in front of Sakura, Asuka let out a huge laugh.

"You think you can save her? None of you can, just save yourself some disappointment and pain."

"Never! Sakura is our friend and you always protect your friends. You better watch out before you are the one who ends up disappointed."

Naruto is searing with anger and frustration, his chakra is spiking and his patience is dwindling down. Looking around everyone's was. Ino was being held back by Sai and you could tell that Kiba was ready for some one-on-one action.

"Then so be it."

Everything happened in a blur. Men were coming out of the woods and attacking straight for Sakura. Kakashi managed to dodge a few water style jutsu and return them full force. Sakura was creating craters in the earth while sending them sky high, Naruto plucked them off one by one. I was too focused on keeping Sakura safe that I missed them coming straight for the others.

Ino was fighting three all at once and her green shirt was starting to cover in blood, hers and the attackers. Shikamaru had a few stuck in the shadow paralysis while Choji fought off more that were threating him. A few ran towards me and I hit in the chest, back and stomach all at once sending a huge shock of pain through my body. Kiba and Akamaru came twisting through and took two of the off of me while I used chidori to finish off the last remaining.

All of our friends were covered in blood; their own, the attackers or a mixture. Eventually there were only a hand full of enemies remaining and all of rookie nine were exhausted. Sakura had received the least amount of damage since he needed her in full health.

"Told you, no one messes with our friend."

Naruto had his hands in fists still and Sakura was staring deadpanned at the man. This battle wasn't over yet and that was more frustrating. Sakura looked around at everyone standing here, her mind was going a mile a minute and you could tell. A secret plan that would most likely end in failure. Asuka took a step forward and help his arms wide open.

"Sakura, wouldn't you like for all of this to stop. Just come with me and I'll leave your village and friends alone."

"I don't know who you think you are but I will never go anywhere with you. This battle will only end one way and that's with you dead."

That's my girl, strong and surprisingly intimidating. Sakura ran full force to him just before I was about to grab her, a fist collided with the man but he didn't move. Instead Sakura was held up by her throat with Asuka just laughing. Naruto and I sprung into action while the others handled the remaining enemy ninjas. Naruto caught Sakura as I broke the arm that was holding her up but not before he was able to stab her in the gut with a kunai, wrapping my hands around his throat I pushed him down into the ground.

Red was all I could see as I punched the man pinned under my hand over and over again. No one would ever hurt Sakura again as long as I am alive and breathing. Muddled screams brought me out of my rage and a small hand caught mine with force. Sakura's green eyes were filled with tears as she looked down at me.

"Sasuke stop!"

I've heard that exact phrase in the same tone before once. When I was about to wipe the sound ninja off of the planet for hurting her. My arm went limp and I knew that the man was almost gone, why had she stopped me? Kakashi sensei appeared beside her and ripped me off of the man, Naruto held me back from beating him even more senseless. Sakura hugged my chest tight as I wrapped my arms around her, not caring that every single one of us was covered in crimson.

"I'll take him from here. Anbu just showed up and they are disposing of the bodies. Everyone is to report to the hospital where Tsunade will check over everyone. Sakura you need to assist her."

The pinkette weakly nodded and held onto my shirt tightly. The dobe smiled as Hinata came running into his arms with tears springing from her eyes. For now the battle was over, rookie nine had just saved the village yet again.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura."

"What?"

We both said in unison, turning to the dobe he had a huge smile plastered on his goofy face.

"This was a great pajama party!"

Every single one of us laughed at his childish joke as we began our short walk back towards the hospital. Holding Sakura as we went I felt her become more sluggish and heavier. Looking at her eyes, they were halfway closed and her breathing was out of control. Entering the hospital, I felt her slip out of my grip as she collapsed on the floor. Blood was covering her body and the ground underneath her. Two nurses ran over to her and collected the frail pinkette and rushed off with her.

My heart raced as I ran after her only to be stopped by Tsunade. Her face held great sorrow and worry for her student.

"Uchiha, I will help her. Stay out here and wait or go home and change."

"If she dies…"

"She won't. If she does you may kill me."

My eyes opened in shock, this woman was a very special person to Sakura. This is the one who taught her everything she knew. Nodding my head, the older woman rushed off into the operating room and I stood looking at the doors. A large hand was placed on my shoulder as I tried to hold my composure.

"Sakura will be fine teme. You aren't giving her enough credit. Go home and shower. Hinata and I will wait here."

The only thing I could do was walk away, if I were to speak my entire being would shatter into a million pieces. As I walked there was only darkness.

 **Naruto's POV**

Sasuke left without a word something that was normal but not this time. Our teammate, our best friend and our missing piece to the puzzle was in an operation room fighting for her life. What had caused Sakura into this situation? Out of all of us she was the one who had sustained the least amount of injuries. I looked into Hinata's silver eyes, they held sorrow and remorse. Sakura meant a lot to everyone in this village, but even more so to rookie nine.

Hinata pulled me to a pair of chairs that sat right outside the double doors. My head fell into my hands as exhaustion started to over take my body. Even with Kurama, my body could only handle so much with no sleep. Hinata's head rested on my shoulder and I released the breath I had been holding.

"Naruto…she will be okay. We have to trust in Lady Tsunade."

"I have complete faith in granny. Sakura has to make it through, not for us…."

"But for Sasuke."

I relaxed more into my chair. This woman never ceases to amaze me. Yes I will admit that I can be very immature and childish, but that's what she loves about me. Closing my eyes, we both fell into a light sleep waiting on the slug queen.

Clicking of heels woke me and granny was standing in front of us. Hinata lifted her head and rubbed the sleep away. Sasuke still wasn't back yet but that was fine with me.

"How is she?"

"Stable. I'm keeping her in a comatose state for now. There was a large amount of poison in her system, something that I have only seen twice before. I removed most of it but it's up to her now. Her room number is 189 just let the Uchiha know."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. We will fill him in. You should go rest."

Granny's face saddened as she turned away. Sakura was fighting for her life still and even Tsunade was skeptical, though she would never admit it. Leaning back into my chair, Hinata stood in front of me.

"Naruto I'm going to go tell the others. After that I'm heading home to clean up. Stay here and wait for your friends. I love you."

"I love you too Hinata."

A small smile graced her lips and she left my side. Reality set back in as I felt his chakra slowly approaching the hospital. All of his life, loved ones had been ripped away from him and now the one person that he truly loves was fighting for her life. Sakura has always been able to see the good in Sasuke and I. Her loving spirit and unconditional loyalty are the most amazing qualities about her. They were what made me love her when we were just children. But now she is my sister, comrade and friend. If Sakura were to die, the world would lose a truly happy soul.

Sasuke's chakra was right outside the building and I rose from my seat looking straight down the hallway. He would be walking in here soon looking to me for answers and understanding. Taking a deep breath in I squared my shoulders and waited.

Sasuke's head was lowered, his body posture limp compared to his normal confident stance. A piece of my heart broke for my friend, my brother as I witnessed this scene. Once he reached me, he looked up and his eyes were red. Not from the sharingan though, but from tears. I took another deep breath at this, Sasuke Uchiha had been crying. Hiding my surprised expression, I looked straight at him.

"She's stable now. There was a poison on the kunai that stabbed her and Tsunade is keeping her in a coma. There is a small amount left in the blood stream but she has to fight through it. Her room number is 189."

"Thank you Naruto."

I reached my hand and placed in on his shoulder in a reassuring manner. We both knew that Sakura was stronger than this and wouldn't give up without a fight. But we also knew something else. This wasn't going to be an easy battle. I watched my broken comrade walk down the hall to find her room as I left the hospital with my head low. Only time would could tell now…


	12. Two Weeks

**Here it is! A brand new chapter. Please let me know what you think. I'm a little rusty from writing but I plan on having the next chapter up by the end of the week.**

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

It's been two weeks since Sakura was poisoned and Sasuke has yet to leave her side for longer than 20 minutes. After two days, he seemed to be at wits end wondering when they would allow her to wake up but now…I don't even recognize the person sitting in the chair. Sasuke has retreated back into a person of the darkness and hatred. Multiple times these past few days, he's demanded Tsunade to let him speak with Asuka and to his dismay she denied him.

Hinata and Ino have been coming by everyday to coax him out or just to bring new flowers. Honestly, I don't know if she will ever wake up from this. After every battle and scrimmage, Sakura has been able to bounce back to a 100 percent. But now Sakura's body seems to be fighting back but very, very slowly which is worrying granny more than anything. Normally the body would've completely destroyed any remaining traces of the substance. It seems like small odds but Sakura is a fighter. Now that her life is heading in the direction she wants, she won't give up.

I'm walking with Hinata towards the hospital room and I can't help but stop right before she opens the door. Sasuke has been almost impossible these two weeks, restricting who is and who isn't allowed in the room. It's almost pathetic…yeah I understand that he hasn't really dealt with this emotion or any emotions in general in a long time but he needs to snap out of it. What would happen if Sakura woke up to see him like this?

Taking in a deep breath, Hinata opened the door knowing that it was now or never. Sasuke was sitting in the chair beside Sakura, his hair was now completely covering his left eye, you could tell that he hasn't shaved in a week either also his face was sunken in from the lack of sleep. I stopped at the foot of the bed and stared at our pinkette. Sakura's normal ivory skin was splotchy and uneven, her pink hair was dull and matted from the battle and her body looked small than before. When she woke up there would definitely be no missions or hospital duties for a while.

Hinata gave Sasuke the lunch box she had made for him and he silently accepted it. There were still qualities of Sasuke that stuck around but I really wanted to beat the pouting, sulking Sasuke to dust.

"Has Tsunade stopped by today Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Taking that as a no, I grabbed Sakura's chart. When I returned from training she had taught me a few things while I followed her around one day. I glanced over what I knew and everything seemed better than yesterday, putting the chart back down on the hook while I stared back at Sasuke. He was slowly eating and his eyes never left Sakura. This was sweet and sad at the same time, Sakura had finally brought the old Sasuke back to us and now he's back to being an ice cold bastard.

"Do you want me to go find Lady Tsunade, Naruto?"

"No it's fine for now. She has other patients to take care of."

A red and purple eye met my glance and Sasuke's face was covered in anger. Oh so now he finally wanted to look at me. I'm over this! He needs to learn to be strong for Sakura's sake!

"Actually Hinata, yes please go find her."

Hinata knew my true intentions here today but she wasn't completely for the whole tough love act. She truly is a pure, innocent soul. A soft pair of lips touched my cheek as she exited the room quietly leaving Team 7 to our own business. My eyes cut straight to Sasuke and I left out a groan.

"When are you going to pull yourself together? It's not you're the one lying in that bed."

"Shut up dobe."

"No I won't shut up. I'm sick of walking in here and seeing you like this. Sakura didn't act like this when you were in a damn bed, she took care of herself and you teme. Now get up, go home take a shower and eat another meal, sleep and come back tomorrow."

"Have you lost your mind? There is no way in hell I'm leaving her!"

He stood from his seat and took steps closer to me. Fists were tightening to the point that his knuckles were white. I've seen this look before, back when we fought in the final valley. Sasuke was less than a foot away from me when the door behind us opened, revealing Tsunade and Hinata looking at us with wide, sad eyes.

"That's enough you two. I can kick you out of **my** hospital and don't forget it. Now I need you boys to leave the room."

"I am not leaving her."

Sasuke's voice was deep and sincere. I'm probably going to have to force him out of the building.

"Yes you are! Uchiha you are a mess. Go home or get some fresh air. Hinata and I are going to give Sakura a bath so please don't argue with us. After that I am going to check her system and possibly take her out of the coma."

The room went silent for a while. I turned towards Tsunade and gave her the most shocked, confused and worried look that I have ever conjured up. There were so many doubts running through my mind about waking her up. What if Sakura wasn't our Sakura anymore? What if there is permanent damage? The list goes on and on.

"Really granny? Do you think that she's had enough time to work the rest out of her system?"

"I said possibly. Now if you two would kindly leave so I can take care of my patient."

I nodded my head and had a death grip on Sasuke's arm, dragging him out into the hallway I let him go knowing that granny locked the door. His face was blank yet again just like the old days.

"Listen Sasuke, just trust in Tsunade and you also have to trust in Sakura too. Do you really think that she would leave this easily? I mean seriously she spent her entire life trying to get you to love her. Come on now. Let's get you something to eat and maybe a nap because you look like the walking dead."

A cold glare was tossed my way but I also saw a hint of relief in his eyes. Hopefully she would try to wake up Sakura to because I don't think Sasuke can take much more of this.

After a few hours Sasuke started to get antsy about being away from her too long. Before I agreed to come back he had to shower, eat and mediate to get himself back in check. Now as we are reentering the hospital all I can hope for is good news. Hinata and I have stopped planning our wedding since the attack on the village. Damages were still being repaired and with Sakura in this state, we just decided it would be acceptable to delay everything. Although the sooner I married her the better. Ever since our engagement we haven't done anything too physical. It's driving me insane.

Reaching Sakura's room, I watched Sasuke suck in a chest full of air and enter the room. His face went back to the blank, expressionless one that I was so accustomed to seeing. Tsunade was standing at the end of the bed writing in the chart while Hinata was sitting in Sasuke's chair. My eyes met granny's and she had a certain determination in them.

"Good to see you two back. I think that it's safe for me to take her off of the sedation medication. Let me be perfectly clear for everyone in this room: Just because she will no longer be influenced by the drug, does not mean she will wake up soon. There is still a slight amount of the poison in her blood."

A smile crept onto my face and my fiancé understood what the Hokage had just said. Sasuke had as well but hid his reaction to the words. His figure was standing beside the bed just watching Sakura breath steadily. We had nearly lost her but I knew she wouldn't give up without a fight. Sasuke's large hands went out to touch Sakura's pale cheek softly, something that I have only seen a handful of times. They kept their intimacy in private but seeing it was a true sight.

Granny walked over to the machine connected to my team mate and unhooked a tube. Pulling the small needle from the pale, delicate skin you could see the hesitation in her face. It's all up to Sakura now and there's nothing that any one of us can do. Hinata joined my side and hid her face into my chest, her tears soaking through my shirt were a clear sign of her relief and fear. My hand unknowingly rubbed her back as I continued to watch the remaining two member of Team 7.

I pulled Hinata out of the room when Tsunade walked by. There's no longer anything we can do now, so leaving them alone is the best option. As the door shut I could feel Sasuke's chakra change slightly.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Fear. That's the main emotion that has been washing over me these past two weeks. I keep replaying over and over again the scene of Sakura dropping to the floor, it's like a movie that's on repeat and there's no way to turn it off. My world has gone back to black and I'm afraid that if she doesn't recover from this then I'll be lost for good this time. My avenger instincts kicked in, after the initial shock, once I wrapped my head around that the fucker who did this is still breathing and even though he's under Anbu surveillance 24/7, it doesn't mean that they can keep him safe from me.

As my friends walk out, I couldn't help but let that fear turn into a slight form of relief. Sakura's body was pale, more pale than usual, and her body was slowly starting to thin away but hopefully the sedation will completely wear off soon that way she can wake up and her body can recover from this. I've never been so lost and confused since Sakura has been unconscious and that's truly saying something. There's no doubt in my mind that I haven't fully appreciated everything that she has done for me my entire life, selflessly trying to save me from the darkness. Yet all I ever did was try to kill her, hurt her and degraded her. That's something that I can only spend my life trying to make up from. Mindlessly, my hand went out to trace her cheek again and I felt a single tear slide down my face.

This woman had gone through hell and back for me since we were children, but all I did was push her away. Never and I mean never will I push her away. I took a seat in the chair that had been my bed for the past two weeks and I could feel my muscles relax just by looking at her. Naruto was right, Sakura is the biggest fighter that I know and ever will know. Crossing my arms on the bed, my head laid on top of them while I stared at her sleeping form. I took in and deep breath, letting it escape I closed my eyes and let the exhaustion take over.

I felt a hand touch my face and I jolted awake. Sakura's eyes were closed but her small hand was resting on top of my cheek, my body tensed up and I carefully moved from under her touch. Maybe it was a reaction she had in her sleep. Tsunade said that Sakura might not even wake up anytime soon, that it was up to her now. Has Sakura decided to come back? I returned the gesture and Sakura's face moved very slightly while a groan escaped her lips. My thumb began to stroke her face and I watched as those long eyelashes began to flutter. A hazy, green peaked through and I was instantly stuck in place. Sakura was slowly, but surely waking up.

"Sakura?"

 **Sakura's POV**

My head is completely fuzzy, my body feels as if every bone has been broken and I can barely move anything. Looking around slowly my vision started to come back and I noticed that I was in the hospital, Sasuke was sitting next to me with the look of relief covering his entire being.

"Sas…"

I couldn't get my voice to form the one word that I had to say. He leaned in closer, a warm hand touched my cheek and I leaned into the touch that I couldn't stand to be without. Sasuke pushed the call button on my bed while his lips touched my forehead, moving my arm I tried to sit up better but I had no strength.

"Sas…uke…"

"Sakura don't talk. Tsunade will be here soon to check you over. Right now I just need you to stay awake."

Stay awake? Wasn't it just yesterday that we were fighting Asuka? I squinted my eyes at him and I noticed that there were purple circles underneath Sasuke's eyes. There was something that I wasn't getting and it worried me. Trying to stay calm I heard the door slam open and Lady Tsunade came storming in. Immediately she was checking my vitals and taking blood from the drain in my arm, okay now I really am missing something. I turned my head to Sasuke and I gave him a confused look trying to understand what is going on.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?"

I looked at my mentor and I swallowed what little saliva I had. Maybe I could get a few words out.

"Con…confused and…so…re."

That was better than getting Sasuke's name out. Sasuke's grip on my hand tightened and I looked around the room. There were vases of flowers all in different stages of life. How long have I been here?

"Sakura, remember the battle with Asuka?"

I nodded my head. He attacked the village because of me. Did he hurt anyone else or just me?

"When he stabbed you with the kunai, there was an undetectable poison on the tip. We were able to find the strain during surgery but there was a small trace left in your blood stream. The only way for it to be removed was by your body fighting it."

Now I get it, Asuka poisoned me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in. So I've been in a coma ever since it happened.

"It's been about two weeks since you were put under a medically induced coma. So the medicine needs time to wear off and get out of your system. We will have to monitor you for 48 hours and if everything is fine then you're free to go home."

I looked over to Sasuke and there was a smile of relief on his face. Two days of laying in a hospital bed will be a hard task for me. I just woke up and I already want to walk around and finish my files, check on my patients and take a shower. There's no telling how clumped and nasty my hair is right now.

"Can she have some real food now that she's awake?"

Sasuke's voice was soft and filled with concern. Since I've been in a coma the only thing in my system is fluids.

"I'll send in something light that way it won't shock her system."

Sasuke took a seat in the chair next to the bed and released my hand from his vice grip. Tsunade sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed my hand. Her face was covered in relief and exhaustion; she must've been working around the clock to help me. My mentor is the best and a pretty awesome Hokage.

"I'm glad that you're okay Sakura. I'll bring you the change of clothes in your office so you can shower and get cleaned up."

I know my voice will fail me if I try to respond so I just nod my head. I watch as she leaves the room leaving only Sasuke and I. I turn my attention back towards him and that's when I get a good look at him. He was a few pounds lighter and his face was slender than before. His normally maintained hair was sticking out all over the place. The shine was gone from his eyes and the purple under his eyes was almost black from lack of sleep. I reach for him and he leaned towards me.

"I'll help you shower once Tsunade returns."

"Ok…"

I could see the fear in his eyes and hear the sorrow that was coating his words. His lips grazed my hand and I felt the heat run through me. Sasuke stood from his chair and went to the door.

"I'll be right back."

 **Sasuke's POV**

As the door closed, I was filled with relief and joy rushed through me. I sat in the chair right beside her door and laid my face in my hands. Sakura survived. She's alive and within a few days should be ready to go back home. I can feel my eyes start to tear up and they threaten to fall. Clicking brought me out of my head to see Tsunade bringing Sakura's backup bag from her office. The tears fell as she approached and she took the seat next to me.

"I safe it's say that you've finally realized what real connection is. You better take care of Sakura."

She gave me a smack on the back and entered into the room where Sakura was resting. I wiped my face with my hand and took a deep breath in. Sakura was sitting propped up and watching as Tsunade was removing the drain and heart monitors. There were no longer beeping machines connected to her, things seem to be going back to normal. The Hokage left use once again and I could tell Sakura was feeling antsy. She doesn't like to just sit around when there are things to be done. I grab the bag from the counter and take it into the attached bathroom. It was tiny compared to our back at home but it will do.

Sakura is sitting completely up now and I can feel her chakra stabilizing. She was making a come back quicker than I thought. Her legs moved to the edge of the bed and as she tried to stand up, I rushed to her before she hit the floor.

"Sakura take it easy. It's been two weeks since you've moved around."

"Sorry."

"Just let me help you this once."

I put my arms behind her shoulders and under her knees carrying her bridal style to the bathroom. I made her sit on the closed toilet as I got the water going. Nudging her arms up, I removed the gown that she had been wearing since her surgery. There was a scar opposite the side of Sasori's mark, her stomach had gotten thinner but we can fix that. I threw my clothes off and on the counter next to her bag, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"There's no way you're showering by yourself anytime soon."

I help her walk under the water and we just stand there holding each other until we were both pruning. This woman was the one for me, no doubt in my mind. She is the person who I am meant to protect and love until the day I die.

After she was dressed I helped her back into her bed, not long after that she was sound asleep. This was going to be a recovery process but she's going to bounce back faster than we think. She always does. I hear my phone vibrate and there a text from Naruto.

' _I heard Sakura's awake and doing better. Hinata mentioned getting both yours and her house cleaned for when she's released.'_

The dobe has found a good woman. I probably need to get my house stocked up for a few days of constant visitors because there is no way in hell Sakura is going to her house anytime soon. My fingers type quickly.

' _She's a fighter. My wallet is sitting on the nightstand. Go get whatever she thinks we will need for the next week or two.'_

After I hit send, I dialed Kakashi's number. I'm going to need a few weeks of leave to make sure Sakura doesn't push herself too hard.

' _How is she?'_

'She's fine but I need a favor. Can you approve two weeks of leave?'

' _Sure thing. I'll send in a request for Team 7 to take their yearly leave. Call me if things change with our girl.'_

'Will do.'

Short and to the point as always. The door opened to Ino holding a small vase of pink roses. Everyone has been affected by Sakura's injury. They really do hold her dear to them, now I finally see why they were all on my case when I returned.

"I was hoping she was awake."

Ino's face reflexed her saddened state. This was her best friend, once childhood rivals have bloomed into the closest friendship.

"Even though she's awake, she hasn't said much. Her throat is bothering her since she was hooked up to everything for so long."

"That tends to happen but tomorrow it will be better. Do you mind if I sit with you for a while? Sai is interrogating Asuka."

My fist tightened at the name. That bastard should be six feet under and Sakura should be at home with me. Ino pulled out a file and began reading through it. These two were always working together on secret files or patient files. My friends have grown since I left the village, even Hinata and Ino, they are no longer the children I believed them to be. A smile crept on my face, the future is starting to look a little bright.

Sakura is being released today and I'm happy that she can finish recovering in the safety of my home. Tsunade gave me special instruction and warning signs to look for if the poison starts to react again. She also prescribed Sakura sleeping pills and pain killers for the first week home. My arm wrapped around Sakura's delicate waist as we walked the small journey to the Uchiha compound.

Hinata and Ino had brought over some of Sakura's clothes and essentials. They were also cooking dinner at my home tonight for all of us to celebrate. I felt her stumble slightly going up the steps, so I picked her up bridal style to door. As I opened the door, I heard Naruto in my home.

"Do you want to lay down in bed or rest on the couch?"

"Couch please."

I happily obliged as I lay her down on the large couch. I helped her prop a pillow behind her head and cover her with a blanket. At least the kitchen and living room were connected so we could socialize together. I placed a small kiss on her forehead and joined my loud mouth best friend at the kitchen table.

"She's resting on the couch so keep it down dobe."

"Will do teme. I'm glad she's home."

"Me too."

These next two weeks were crucial in her healing process but I know that we can handle whatever it throws at us. As long as she is by my side there's nothing we can't do. I take a sip of the beer Naruto offered me while stealing one last glance at a sleeping Sakura. She's home.


	13. Betrayal

The past week has been rough on Sakura. Her body has finally processed out all of the poison but it made her sicker than before. Tsunade had to make a house call in the middle of the night. Sakura was throwing up red and black. The poison that was left in her blood stream was causing stomach bleeding. She patched Sakura back together and gave her the all clear. Not a trance was left as of two days ago.

All I have let her do is sleep, eat and use the bathroom. She doesn't have the energy to do anything else. Naruto and/or Ino are constantly here but the company is pleasant to fill the void space with some type of positive aura. Currently Sakura and I are sitting on the couch watching a medical documentary on the repairing process of the brain. I could honestly care less and busy myself reading through a few missions that will be available once Team 7 is 100%.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Could I go to my house tomorrow?"

"Why?"

Was she getting sick of me already or was she feeling uncomfortable in the Uchiha compound? I didn't want her to leave and she still wasn't in the best of health but each day she's getting better and regaining her strength.

"I have a few files that I need to grab and finish. Since I'm on leave I might as well get all of them finished while I have some down time."

"I can have Ino bring them by tonight if you would like."

She wanted to get out of the house but I know that she isn't quite up to that yet. Maybe in a few days I could take her back out to the dock from out first date. I could finish something that was interrupted. A smile appeared on my face and Sakura didn't notice, yeah I think I will make it up to her.

"That's fine. I just need them to finish. Let Ino know to grab everything from the unfinished box. She'll know what you're talking about."

I reached for my phone and notice that Naruto and Tsunade had both tried to get ahold of me. I sent Ino a text to grab Sakura's unfinished box files. Tsunade is my main concern right now, why would the Hokage be calling this late in the evening? I slid out from under Sakura's head and replace my lap with a pillow. Going back to the kitchen, I paced back and forth until she answered.

' _It's about time you called me back. We have a situation.'_

'And that would be?'

' _Asuka learned that Sakura survived his attack and he will only speak with her.'_

'Are you fucking kidding me? This lunatic attacks the village and attempts to kill Sakura, and now he wants to fucking talk to her.'

' _I understand but he's completely stopped talking altogether. We need to learn where the other chambers are in order to stop whatever creature he was making.'_

'Figure something else out. Sakura will never step foot near that man again.'

I ended the call before I completely when off of the Hokage. How could she possibly as Sakura to speak with him? We are just now getting her back. No fucking way in hell.

"Sasuke… Maybe I should go speak with him."

"You will NEVER speak to that man. I can't believe you would even consider going anywhere near him after everything he's done to you. He had you tortured, attacked our home and almost killed you."

"And that's why I MUST speak with him. If that _thing_ is allowed to be finished who knows what it could do to the village, hell even the world. It's not like I would be alone with him anyways."

She was really trying to pull this on me. A year ago I would've found where they are hiding him and handled this myself. But now I need to think with a level head and do what is best for my village. The front door opened and shut with a loud thud followed by two blonde loud mouths. If they were smart, they would choose my side in this argument and make Sakura see how unsafe this is.

"Naruto filled me in on the situation on the way. Tsunade seriously wants you to go talk to him forehead?"

"Yeah Granny was saying that he completely stopped giving up information once someone mentioned that Sakura wasn't dead."

There has to be another motive behind him wanting to speak with her in person. Asuka has been one step ahead this entire battle and we need to take that advantage away. If he were to give any information to Sakura we could use that to an advantage. Groaning, I knew that letting her see him was the only option to end this once and for all.

"Sasuke told me there was no way in hell that he would let me speak with him after everything."

"Teme, we have to think about something besides your feelings right now."

Ino took a seat at the table with Sakura. My girl just came back to me and I'm thinking about risking her again for the greater good. I run a hand through my hair lightly gripping at the scalp. This is truly frustrating! I haven't been this conflicted in a long time and the last time I was I left the village.

"Don't you think I know that. I can only do so much. Everyone wants me to show how I feel and act normal, so here I am making a decision based off of my feelings and it's going against everything I am supposed to do. As a ninja I am supposed to protect the people and the village, but as Sakura's significant other I am supposed to protect her."

Whoa… I guess everything just spilled out. This woman will be the death of me, making me feel like a normal human instead of the empty shell I used to be. Their faces showed how surprised they were in the sudden speech from me. I want to retreat but I know Naruto would never let that happen.

"I understand that you want to protect me but Sasuke my duty it to my village. Plus, you will be with me because I know that there's no way you will let me out of your sight."

Releasing my hair, I rubbed my face in irritation. This ultimately wasn't my decision but I could strongly argue against it.

"Fine. Tomorrow but no longer than half an hour."

Naruto and Ino were shocked that I gave up so easily, but in the end I just have to be there for Sakura. There was chattering in the background as I walked out back to the pond area. My mother used to grow flowers all year round and tend to the koi fish every night. One of my fondest memories of her is the day I fell in the pond.

 _(Flashback)_

 _I watch as mother bends over the edge of the pond scrapping out the algae that had grown from the past few days. Compared to most women in our clan, my mother was easier to read. Her emotions were worn on her sleeve but she knew when it was time to be serious. I remember going to help her and she smiled at me with one of the warmest looks I've ever seen in my life._

" _Sasuke don't walk around the edge, you could get hurt."_

 _Being a child, I ignored her and walked around the edge of the rock. I jumped from rock to rock acting like my big brother, but my foot slipped. The water splashed everywhere and I heard my mother yell out my name._

" _Sasuke Uchiha!"_

 _Two small hands pulled me out of the knee deep water. The only thing hurt was my pride, yet another thing big brother could do that I couldn't. She pulled me to the kitchen not caring if her clothes got muddy or wet._

" _Stand right here. Don't move."_

 _I looked at her with such shock. She wasn't yelling in anger or in a scorning tone. My mother was worried about my safety more than teaching me a simple listening lesson. If my father would've been here it would be a different situation. A black towel was wrapped around me and rubbing the mud from my legs and arms._

" _I'm sorry mother."_

" _It's okay sweetie."_

 _I wrapped the towel around me and we returned outside to sit on the porch. My body was tucked under my mother's arm while my fingers gripped the towel tighter. Why hadn't she yelled at me? I didn't listen to her and ended up in the water._

" _Mother, why didn't you yell at me?"_

" _Why would I yell?"_

" _Because I didn't listen."_

" _Sasuke there was no point in yelling. You learned your lesson and next time you won't make the same mistake again."_

 _I turned my head back to look at the pond. It was like nothing happened, everything went back to the same way it was before._

" _Listen Sasuke, in life you are going to make mistakes. Even if someone tells you not to do something. That's how life works, but you have to learn from your mistakes and your past experiences. If you don't, then you will continue to make them. As a shinobi there will be decisions you make that be wrong and will be devastating, but you take that and learn. No one is born a great shinobi, you must earn it."_

 _I leaned my head back into her ribs and I watched the pond again._

My feet had carried me to the rock bed. Back then these were like boulders to me but now they are pebbles. I can feel Naruto's chakra getting closer to me. When I first returned I couldn't stand his presence but now it's something I can rely on. Crossing my hands, I continue to look into the dark water.

"She will be okay teme. You know as well as I do that if we told her no, she would go anyways."

"That's why I just gave in. But she hasn't been the same since she woke up. You can tell that there is something bothering her. That spark isn't in her eyes anymore."

"Yeah, she's lost a little bit of her spunk. Give her time though, it will come back."

Maybe he is right. Sakura has always had that spunk to her but lately she's been to herself and out of it. I'm honestly scared that she won't fully recover from this one.

"Naruto…I'm scared…"

Naruto turned towards me with a sadden look on his face. He knew exactly what I meant.

"I know what you mean. Sakura isn't herself right now, she's still in shock of everything that happened. The only thing we can do is sit back and wait."

I just stared at the water. How can he be so positive even in this situation? This is why I cut out all emotions back when I was younger. I like facts and logic, emotions made you irrational and make stupid decisions. For so long I lived a life of strict rules and thought processes that I can't begin to deal with every feeling I am having. When Sakura was in the coma, I had genuine fear. She is the most important person in my life and the thought of her being taken from me was terrifying.

Naruto left my side and after some time all I could hear was the water flowing. The village was silent and the night was quiet. My feet carried me back into the house to my bedroom. Pink hair was all I could see in the dark, her spring color again my darkness made everything complete. Throwing my clothes on the floor, I climbed into bed beside her. This woman will be the death of me but she's the reason why I want to live.

 **Sakura's POV**

I waited for Sasuke to fall asleep before I even thought about moving. Talking to Asuka was something I needed to do without the protection of Sasuke. Ever since I've woken from my coma there were answers I needed. I quietly rolled out of bed and threw on my ninja clothes that Ino had snuck over, there wasn't a need for weapons but I didn't want to look fazed by the attack. Tightening my headband, I left the safety of the Uchiha compound.

While Sasuke and Naruto were talking outside, Ino and I made our own plan. She was going to meet me at the prison around midnight. I'm taking my time since I haven't been able to do much since coming home. The fresh air was amazing and I actually feel better after walking out of the house. Sasuke's been so protective for the past week, it's sweet but he's also smothering me. Hopefully in a few days he will let me go back to my house. It's not like I don't love spending time with him, no I just want my bed and my house. All of my things are at home and bringing everything back and forth was a pain.

Ino was leaned against the entrance of the prison, her eyes closed. I knew she was against this plan but as my best friend she supported it anyways.

"About time you got here Sakura."

"Sorry, I took my time. Finally getting fresh air is amazing."

She chuckled and opened the door up for me. The prison was a place that I had never spent much time here since there is a specific medical team that handles all inmates. Ino lead the way down the stairs to the lower floors. Two Anbu were standing at the end of the hallway in front of a door along with Lady Tsunade. Our footsteps echoed out throughout the silent hall.

"Sakura we need to go over how this will work."

"Yes ma'am."

"There will be an Anbu in the room with you. The room is divided into two sections by a glass wall that is six inches thick. There is a seat where you will sit in order to talk and there's no way for him to get to you. We will watch from the upper floor just like in the operating rooms."

I nodded and took a deep breath in. Tsunade patted my back and an Anbu followed me into the room. Asuka was sitting in a chair on the opposite side from me, his face was blank but his eyes said something else. I took my seat and I crossed my legs, the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on ends.

"You're looking well Sakura."

"Poison tends to do that to a person."

A deep laugh came from him. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"If you would've just given me what I wanted, none of this would've happened." 

"I'm not going to help you destroy the nations."

No reaction from him, man this guy is a complete lunatic. The last time we met all he wanted to do was talk and run his mouth. This was a waste of my time if he wasn't going to give me any information.

"So why did you want to speak with me and me only?"

Nothing, completely nothing came out of his fucking mouth.

' **Why the fuck are we here?'**

'Because I need to hear what he has to say. There has to be something else.'

' **Sasuke's going to be beyond pissed when he finds out you snuck out.'**

'I have to do this. Having Sasuke here would only throw me off. I can handle whatever happens but this is my duty.'

Asuka's eyes were dark and piercing. I felt like I was being dragged into a pool of darkness with each second I returned the gaze. We have been sitting in silence for what seemed like hours. I stand from my chair and walk towards the door.

"Where are you going sweet Sakura?"

I turn back to him and head straight to the wall. I'm over this guy thinking that he can say or do whatever he wants.

"I'm done wasting my time. You wanted to talk yet you have nothing to say."

"If you want information, sit your ass back down in that chair."

Who does he think he is speaking to me in such a way? I sit in the chair with enough force to leave a small dent in the tiled floor. I could kill this man in a minute but right now he has complete control over this conversation.

"Do you remember our lovely time in my workshop?"

"Oh you mean where you had someone torture me? I like to not think about it."

"Tisk, tisk. You're missing something very important from that situation."

"Oh and that would be?"

"Your chakra."

My chakra? When I was chained I knew that I was being drained but I figured it was redirecting it back into my system. This bastard didn't steal it, did he?

"I really just need precise chakra to finish my wonderful creation. If you weren't willing to help, I helped myself. There are more chambers than the ones that your friends destroyed."

"You took my chakra and redirected it into a chamber."

"Exactly. And to my pleasure, right before I attacked your lovely village something amazing happened. My creation awoke."

No way…He was successful…

"Nothing to say Sakura? That's a first. I hope your friends are ready for a battle."

Asuka is standing in front of the glass laughing. My body reacts on it's own and I stand right in front of him punching at the glass.

"You son of a bitch. If you think for one second that my friends and I are going to lose, you're an idiot. If anything happens to my village and anyone in it, I _**WILL**_ personally kill you with this fist."

Turning on my heels, I storm out of the room. Before I know it I'm outside of the prison punching a tree. Splinters and leaves were covering the ground around me. My friends are in danger and there's nothing I can do. I helped create something so dark and destructive.

Tsunade grabs my hand and I see Ino standing by the door watching every move I make. The sun is starting to rise and I realized we were in there way longer than I thought.

"Sakura stop. You've just began to recover, if you push yourself too far it could be bad."

"I don't care. I'm a fucking ninja the last time I checked. For once will everyone stop treating me like a fragile piece of glass."

"Sakura…"

The tears are pouring down my face. The damn that was holding in the months of pain and fears was broken. Ever since I was taken by that creep I've had this feeling that something evil was coming. I was right and I regret it.

Ino was at my side in an instant and I felt two familiar chakras coming, and fast. A blur of orange and black caught my attention and they were both beyond angry. I purposely went behind their back to talk with an enemy.

"Granny we need to speak with Sakura. Privately."

My mentor nodded and took Ino with her. Naruto and Sasuke headed over the wall and I followed quickly behind them. We were on the outside of the village and no one would be able to hear the argument that was surely coming. Sasuke's sharingan was activated and Naruto's chakra was spiked. Naruto looked at me with such anger, something I've never seen before.

"Why in the world would you come talk to this fucking psychopath without us?"

"I had to Naruto."

"No you didn't. You told Sasuke and I that you would wait for us to go with you. This man almost fucking killed you and you run to speak with him without a doubt. Are you serious?"

Sasuke hadn't spoken a word yet. If an aura was visible, his would be solid black from anger. His eyes caught mine and his facial expression was heartbreaking. Naruto stormed off cussing nonsense and throwing kunai at trees.

"Do you want to explain?"

"Sasuke I had to."

"You could've fucking waited until I was awake. You didn't have to go behind my back and plan to sneak out on me."

"Ever since I've been home, you've treated me like glass. Do you realize that I'm stronger than I used to me?"

"Of course I fucking know you are, but don't you understand that I care so much for you? When I realized you had left, I was worried and scared that something bad had happened to you. Naruto and I searched most of the village until we heard you by the prison."

They seriously went out looking for me in the middle of the night.

"Sasuke I can take care of things like this. You don't have to constantly protect me or watch out for me anymore. I can manage on my own. I have for years."

"Yes I do Sakura because the last time I checked I was your _**boyfriend**_. That comes with a few responsibilities that include taking care of your well being and making sure you are safe. I'm also your teammate and that's what we do. You were the one that wanted me to break down my barriers and let people in. Everything I've done since I returned was for you. Then you go out and do a stunt like this."

"We can argue all we want right now but that doesn't change the fact that he made finished whatever was in that chamber. All of our friends are in danger."

"I'm not going to argue anymore. I'll send your things back to your house. We will figure out what to do about the new threat."

Sasuke walked off in the same direction as Naruto and I sink to the ground. The two most important people in my life both just walked away from me. I'm always watching them walk away from me. My relationship that I've been building with Sasuke just took a serious blow and I don't know if I can repair it.

Picking myself up I climb back over the wall and slowly walk through the wakening village. Kakashi would hear of this soon and knowing my luck be at my house to lecture me. There was no point in taking another week of leave since I can handle what little side effects are left from the poison. Pushing my front door open, I'm alone for the first time in over a month. My bed is the only comfort as I curl into a ball and let exhaustion take over.


	14. Promise

Hinata's POV

Ino and I are eating at the Dango shop on the edge of tow. We just left Sakura's house and honestly she's a mess after everything that happened last week. This weekend was Team 7's last few days of leave and we need to get this mess cleaned up before they start training on Monday. The last thing we need is an all out battle between those three.

"Ino what are we going to do?"

"I don't know but this isn't good. Have you talked to Sasuke lately?"

"No one has. Naruto hasn't heard from him since that afternoon. I want to go check on him."

"It's best if I stay away since I helped Sakura sneak out."

I nod my head as I finish my tea. We both know technically this is none of our business but the three of them mean so much to us. They are our family and it's been rough not having everyone together. Naruto has been laying on the couch for the past two days and I know it's because he hasn't seen his best friends. Sasuke and Sakura have been there for him and not having that support system is hurting him.

Ino walks me to the gate of the Uchiha compound. So many dark memories are linked to this place for Sasuke. I had hoped once Sakura came she would brighten this place. I hugged Ino goodbye as began the walk to Sasuke's house. It was quiet here and I see why Sasuke liked living in a ghost town.

Before I could knock on the door, it swung open revealing a Sasuke I've never seen. His hair was in a disarray and he looked complete broken. I thought he was rough at the hospital waiting on Sakura, I was wrong.

"Did Naruto send you?"

"No I'm here because we need to talk."

I push past the man and took a seat in the chair facing the door. These three need a little tough love. Sasuke took a seat opposite me and the showdown began.

"What do we need to talk about? Anything that happened between Team 7 should stay that way."

"Cut the act Sasuke. I can see how this has changed you. Naruto and Sakura are your family, your comrades. Sakura is the love of your life and Naruto is your best friend."

"Hn."

"Whatever happened last week is nothing compared to what happened all those years ago."

His glare went to the floor. When he left the village he destroyed those two and others. Rookie 9 may not all agree on everything but we are all family.

"I'm just trying to understand. My fiancé is sitting at home not moving from the couch because of the argument."

"We can't trust each other anymore. Sakura went behind both of our backs."

"Did you ever think that maybe she needed to? Maybe she needed to look her enemy in the face and show him that he can't break her. For men it's a lot easier to put on the tough guy façade. Sakura has worked her ass off to get to this point."

"You think I don't know that. I've seen how far she's come."

"Then just fucking talk to her."

I rise from my seat and see myself out of the home. Now I need to get Sakura's perspective on the situation. Naruto told me that things were bad but I never imaged it would be this bad. These three have put each other through different kinds of hell and bounced back.

Sakura's sitting on her porch when I reach her house and she's just as bad as the other two. Ninja rely on trust to complete mission and build teamwork. All of their hard work as been thrown off course.

"Sakura can we talk?"

"Sure."

She moved over on the bench and I sat next to my close friend. If it wasn't for Sakura I wouldn't be with Naruto, she gave me the courage to confess everything. Her head rested on my shoulder.

"I messed up Hinata."

"I know Sakura. Why did you break their trust?"

"It just felt like something I had to do. Everyone was treating me like they did back in our genin years and I hated it. I'm one of the top medics in the world and everyone treated me like they forgot about that. I was 12-year-old Sakura all over again."

"You should've just told them that. Naruto and Sasuke care so much about you."

"They won't understand. They never had. If I hadn't gone and talked to him, we would've never learned that he finished his creation. It was something I had to do Hinata."

"I know…"

I felt my shoulder get damp and I smelt the salt from her tears. This was the Sakura not many got to see anymore. She's put a wall around herself and everyday since Sasuke came back home a piece was taken away. Now she doesn't know what to do without her wall or her love.

We stayed like that for a while and I make sure she is fine before I make my way back home to Naruto. When I walk through the doors I hear his snores filling our home. All three of them reminded me of our genin days all over again. I grabbed Naruto's phone and dialed up the one person who could truly help me.

' _Yes Naruto.'_

"Actually Kakashi it's Hinata."

' _My bad Hinata. How can I help you?'_

"Funny that you should say that. I need you to get Team 7 rounded up today."

' _I'm assuming that you have a plane.'_

"Yes I do actually. Get them to the training grounds."

' _Will do.'_

The phone goes silent. Sometimes people need a push in the right direction.

Sasuke's POV

My phone started to ring. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now but it could be something about Asuka. I click the message.

' _Training grounds. ASAP. Mission.'_

Great a mission. Running to my room I threw on my mission clothes and grabbed my katana. Facing Sakura was going to be a challenge. Our relationship took a hit last week and honestly I don't know if there is still one at this point. Going behind my back and lying was something I couldn't stand. Locking the door, I bolted across the village to the training grounds.

When I arrived I was beyond livid. Hinata and Kakashi were standing next to each other while Naruto and Sakura were standing ten feet apart.

"Before you even think about running off Sasuke, get over here and join the team."

Taking my time, I stood in the middle of my two team mates. Sakura's eyes were puffy and her face seemed drained of all color while Naruto looked depressed. These two were never like this and my heart tugged at seeing these two people like this. Hinata's voice echoes through the air.

"Now you three fix this. You all need to talk."

With those words, the two vanished. They tricked us into meeting with each other. Naruto knew that I wasn't angry with him in anyway but Sakura is a different story. I've spent the last week trying to understand what made her turn her back on me. Ever since I've been home all I've done is try to change myself. Naruto had moved over to the three posts with Sakura slowly behind him. All those years ago we learned how to work as a team and what it took. Naruto sat with is back propped against the middle post. I sat in front of him with Sakura not too far away from me.

"We've come so far since the day I was tied to this post."

"Yeah…"

"Hn."

"Sakura, why would you go behind our backs? All Sasuke and I want is for you to be safe."

We've protected her ever since our genin days. It's something that comes naturally but the aspect that I was still trying to understand was the protection I wanted to give her as her lover. I want to carry all the pain and burdens for us. Seeing her take on something without me hurts in ways I've never known.

"My gut instinct was telling me to go. We wouldn't have learned about his creation being finished if I had gone with supervision. If he would've seen Sasuke or you there he would've just played games."

"Then tell us! You can't go off and do whatever you want. We are a team."

I watched the scene in front of me. Even if Sakura had asked me to stay away while she went I wouldn't have listened, neither would Naruto. The day we found her chained up will be engraved in my memory forever.

"Yet you two can do whatever you want. All I wanted was to stand up for myself without you two protecting me. Ever since we were children you both have treated me like I can't."

"We know you're capable of protecting yourself but it's just an instinct. You are an important person to us Sakura."

"I realize that and I'm sorry. I didn't think that it would cause this big a rift in our team."

"Sasuke do you want to be included in this conversation?"

My eyes cut back to the blonde. Of course I wanted to say something but I'm trying to figure out the right way to say it. I turn my attention back to the woman who had broken down my walls that I kept up for so long.

"You lied to me."

"And I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Instead of sneaking off, you should've talked with me first."

"Talking to you has never worked before. So I figured it wouldn't this time."

"So you didn't even bothering trying. Do you not realized how worried I was? Part of me thought that Asuka had escaped from prison and took you again. After watching you lie in that hospital bed for weeks fighting for your life, I knew that you wouldn't make it back from being tortured again."

Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly as if she wanted to respond. Every nerve in my body was shouting at me to make a run for it.

"I would rather be beaten to an inch of my life before seeing you injured again."

My body acted on its own and stood to walk away. I needed time to reflect and meditate. Every nerved screamed at me to run to the one place I knew I could find sanctuary and quiet…

Naruto's POV

My best friend just ran from us again, but this time it wasn't to seek darkness. Sakura's sobs filled the air and my heart couldn't ache. After years of searching for Sasuke to come back to her and accept her love, she managed to break down his walls. Now it's like he put up his defenses and shut both of us out.

"I just wanted to finally show you two I can stand beside you."

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"I've watched you two excel and I was always stuck in the background. I figured I could finally do my part and be an equal."

"You don't have to prove anything to us Sakura. Sasuke and I both know how much you've grown. We need you more than you know."

"I don't know what to do… I can't lose him. Not after everything."

The tears had stopped but there was no life in her face. Pink locks covered most of her face as she walked away. This wouldn't have been so bad if Sakura would've just talked to us before making that decision. Yeah Sasuke is stubborn but he would've agreed to her going alone. Sasuke most likely went back to the Uchiha compound and Sakura will go back to her house. Hinata told me they haven't talked since the incident, while is unhealthy. We can all agree that what Sakura did wasn't right but it's not worth ruining our friendship and their relationship over.

The sun is sinking lower in the sky as I head to Sasuke's. It's been hours since I was left alone at the training grounds. They both have had enough time to cool off and start to look at this in a rational way. We've put each other through way worse before, so this in comparison is nothing. Knocking on the door a few times, there wasn't an answer. Was there somewhere else he would've gone? Turning to go deeper into the Uchiha compound, I see a light coming from a far building. The building was older than most and it had a spiritual aura emitting from the old wood. I could hear a faint voice coming from inside, I gently push open the door to find something from a history book.

There were hundreds of headstone, each maybe the size of a book. Sasuke was bowing in front of a few and had candles burning on two. This is the Uchiha shrine that I've heard Kakashi sensei mention a few time. The shrine was sacred and only Uchiha's are allowed to enter. Bowing my head in respect, I silently exit and take a seat on the steps waiting for him to finish.

Not too long after taking a seat, Sasuke exits the room. He sits next to me with a stern but gentle expression. His hands rub his knees and calves, Sasuke has most likely been in there since he left Sakura and I this afternoon.

"You know she didn't mean for all of this to happen."

"I know."

"So what now? Sakura is sorry for everything."

A sigh left his mouth as he leaned back onto the railing. Sasuke seemed calmer and more at peace than earlier. Maybe he worked out whatever was going on in his head while he meditated.

"I'm not sure. I'm still trying to figure out where to go from here."

"After you left, Sakura and I talked for a few minutes before she left too."

"What did she say?"

"Remember when we were kids and always protecting her in a fight?"

"Yeah."

"Well she still feels the same. Sakura just wanted to do something we would've done. In her mind, she still thinks that we don't see her as an equal."

A chuckle left Sasuke after a few minutes of silence. It was absurd for her to think that we would ever see her as her genin self. I honestly was scared to death of Sakura whenever she gets angry. She could level the entire village on a rampage if she wanted to.

"That woman is stronger than I ever thought she would be. She's a better medical ninja than Tsunade. There are only three people that I would ever want to fight alongside with and she's one of them."

"I better be one of them."

Sasuke really has changed since coming home. At first I didn't think he would really come back to us at all but Sakura was able to crack that concrete shell of his. Sasuke punched my shoulder with a cocky simile. Well at least he was starting to see the brighter side.

"Are you going to go talk to her?"

"I think I'm going to give her some more time. I know she's always been emotional and right now she needs distance."

"If you say so. It's starting to get late but tomorrow night let's have a guy night. Usual place."

"Might as well. Come Monday we start training again and we have to find out everything we can on this creation."

That's a whole other issue. This thing is stronger than anything we've ever went up against. No matter what issues we are having, we have to learn how to work together in order to protect our village. Sasuke turns to his house as I finish my walk through a once busy community. The Uchiha slaughter is something he doesn't like to talk about and it's basically erased from civilian history. While I sat on the steps I came up with a plan in order to get Sasuke and Sakura to talk but it's going to take a few more people. Opening the door to mine and Hinata's home, I hear multiple voices coming from the kitchen. Hinata and Ino are standing around the island talking about Hinata's squad. She's been needing ideas for teamwork building exercises. Instead of asking Ino she should be asking Kakashi sensei.

"Why not do the bell test?"

"Welcome home. Bell test?"

"Kakashi sensei put Sasuke, Sakura and I through it our first training exercise. There are two bells and you have to get them off of the sensei."

"But there are three students."

I gave her a grin, yeah I was the loser back then but we showed him.

"Talk to Kakashi about it. By the way I need your help Ino."

She gave me a confused look. I never ask for much help but whenever I did it was serious. In order to get these two hardheaded team mates/ best friends to talk we are going to have to force them.

"I need you to arrange an evening out tomorrow night. The usual hangout, usual crew but Sasuke and Sakura have to think that it's a girl/guy night."

"Oh, Naruto Uzumaki you really are a sneaky one. Consider it done. Hinata can you call Temari and Tenten? We can all attack Sakura at her house tomorrow saying she needs a girls' night to get over the fight and celebrate her recovery."

Hinata was smiling while she dialed our friends' numbers. Hinata was the one who set this whole thing in motion today so I might as well finish it for her. Ino got on the phone calling the guys. I wrapped my arms around Hinata's waist as she talked on the phone. From what I heard, they were down for the plan. Placing a kiss on her neck I knew her face was starting to get red. Even after all these years together I can still make her blush. I can't wait to have her as my wife.

I released her from my grip and pulled out my phone. I sent the guys a text in a group, all except Sasuke.

'I need your help. Remember how we set up the training grounds for the festival?'

 _Shikamaru- 'This sounds troublesome.'_

 _Neji- 'I have the lights here.'_

 _Sai- 'Why?'_

 _Kakashi- 'When?'_

'I want to have it set up for Sasuke. Just trust me since Ino let you all in on the plan. Meet me there tomorrow morning. Stay low key from Sasuke.'

They all replied ok and I placed my phone on my bedside table. On Hinata's side of the bed I saw the velvet black box that I had given her to place her ring in. Whenever she went training or on a mission, she would leave it safe at home. If it wasn't for Hinata I would've been a complete mess. She's helped me learn and cared for me in ways I never expected.

"Naruto, dinner is ready. I made pork ramen."

Yeah I really love this woman. I bolt out of the bedroom and take my usual seat at the table with homemade ramen steaming in my face. Smiling, I took in a big gulp and Hinata laughed at my antics.

Sakura's POV

Yesterday was a disaster to say the least. Nothing was resolved between Sasuke and I, also our relationship is at an unknown status. Not having him beside me the past week has been horrible. The bed isn't warm and the house is too quiet. I've spent the past 24 hours laying in my bed reading through scrolls, not really paying attention. In two days I have to go back to training again and I really didn't want to. For the first time in my career, I was done with training exercises.

Rolling over, I see it's almost 6 p.m. A few months ago I would be getting ready to go out with my friends and dance the night away. Now all I wanted to do was sit in my bed and cry while reading boring medical scrolls.

My bedroom door flies open and I see Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata all holding duffel bags. Ino was the leader of the group and threw her bag near my closet while jumping on my bed.

"Seriously forehead, medical books?"

"So?"

"That's it. Get your lazy ass out of bed and in the shower."

"No."

"We aren't taking no for an answer. Get in the shower like Ino said, Temari and I will pick out your dress. Tenten go grab the hard stuff so we can start early."

Hinata had a demanding voice, almost like Kakashi sensei when we were on missions. I don't feel like arguing with them but I don't want to leave the safety of my house. I slowly got out of bed and dragged my feet getting into the shower.

I saw Ino walking back and forth from my room to the bathroom. She probably is plugging in all of the hair tools and getting the makeup set up. I'm going to take my time getting ready since I honestly don't want to go out. Resting my head against the cool glass of the shower I let the sound of the running water drown out the laughing of my friends.

"Sakura I know you're finished. Hurry up! I told them that we would be there around 7:30 for our table."

Ugh…Ino won't let me get out of this. What's the purpose of going out when I'm completely miserable? My hands reached for the faucet and turned off the welcomed heat. Once I opened the door, Ino and Hinata swarmed me. I was wrapped in my robe and they began working on my hair. Tenten brought in a drink and shoved it in my face, taking a whiff my throat burned just from the aroma. Was their plan to get me too far intoxicated to care?

After an hour we all were finally ready and I must say they did a god job in cheering me up so far. Hinata picked out a long sleeve, navy blue laced dress and a pair of black heels while Ino curled my hair loosely and did a smoky look for my eyes. The rest all wore a similar style as mine just in different colors.

"Alright forehead now that you don't look pathetic, let's go party."

"Let's go Sakura! This is going to be a great night!"

Tenten grabbed me by the arm smiling from ear to ear. She already had a few along with Temari because right after Tenten was wrapped around my arm she was on the other. The two mumbled about dancing the night away and forgetting that idiot Uchiha. I didn't want to think about him tonight and enjoy my friends.

The club was packed and filled with loud music. Ino lead me to a table that was reserved for us, there was plenty to choose from as she pounded back a shot of the first bottle she could grab. Throwing my purse into the booth with the others, I grab Hinata's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. We started dancing in a group, Ino was on my tail screaming at me.

"That's right forehead dance! It's about time we have some fun!"

"You're right Ino!"

I laughed and danced for what seemed like hours. After a while both Hinata and Ino pulled me back to the booth. My heart dropped as soon as I saw him, Sasuke was dressed in a navy blue shirt and jeans. I couldn't leave without my purse and I didn't want to stay. Sasuke's eyes widened once he saw us walking towards them. Naruto looked guilty, which I knew he was, and my two friends were just as guilty.

"What is going on?"

My eyes dart back to Naruto. I know that he's the one who set this up. Eventually I was going to talk to Sasuke but I wanted more time for him to calm down. By the looks of it Sasuke didn't know that I would be here either, so I know our friends set us up.

"We think you two have avoided each other long enough."

Ino stood with her arms crossed across her chest. They meant well but would a simple talk fix this? I'm defeated by a couple of blondes….

"Sasuke I think we should go somewhere else."

Naruto leaned over and whispered something into Sasuke's ear. He nodded and handed me my purse. I followed behind him and the walk was quiet between us. As we walked, I realized we were headed towards the training grounds. Why were we coming here?

Turning the corner to walk through the gate, I saw all the lights. They had recreated the festival lights. A smile crept on my face as I hugged my arms tighter to my chest. The air was getting colder each day as we approached winter. Sasuke walked towards the water and I followed right behind him like I always had. Turning to face him, I knew the only way to move forwards was to apologize and let him know exactly how I was feeling.

"Sasuke I'm sorry. You were right, I should've talked with you first."

"Sakura…do you really think that you aren't good enough to fight beside Naruto and I?"

Naruto had told him, which I had to know he would but I hoped he wouldn't. I truly felt inferior compared to them.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you two have always had to protect me."

"We don't have to anymore. You are more than capable of taking care of yourself. In my eyes you have surpassed the Hokage. Naruto and I just act on instinct when it comes to you."

"Instinct?"

"You're very important to both of us. We can't stand the thought of something happening to you when we know that we could prevent it."

I know exactly what he means. In the hospital I put the well being of all my patients before my own. I can't tell you how many times I've drained myself of chakra healing everyone.

"This past week has been torture on me Sakura. Just when I start to fully open up to you, you go behind my back about something I felt very strongly about."

"I know and I'm sorry Sasuke. I just wanted to finally prove myself."

His eyes looked me over and concern was washed on his face. What was he seeing?

"You don't have to. Naruto and I both see you as an equal."

A tear runs down my face as my brain registers what he said. Sasuke finally sees me as an equal. I'm not the annoying, weak fan girl anymore and he knows that. My body reacts on its own and I wrap my arms around Sasuke's neck burying my face in his neck. I held the tears in and just held onto him for dear life. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull to him even tighter.

We stand like this for a few minutes before his grip loosens. I take a step back and his lips are on mine. My entire body relaxed into him and I felt whole again. The kiss ended too soon for me and I slightly pouted.

"Sakura, I don't understand everything that comes with a relationship. I don't know how to handle my emotions, but I do know one thing. I can't lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you either. You finally came home to us. I love you Sasuke."

"Do you promise to talk to me from now on and never lie to me again?"

"Yes Sasuke."

He flashed me a quick smile before his lips were on mine yet again. I'm guessing we had fixed the damage done. Pulling away to catch my breath, I look around to see our friends walking through the gates.

"See Ino I told you our plan would work!"

Naruto was staggering towards us and I could tell he had a good buzz going. I punched him straight in the arm.

"You idiot."

"You're welcome Sakura! Yay my two best friends are back together!"

He started jumping around and laughing like a dummy. Yeah I was pretty happy to have Sasuke back by my side. Sasuke grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his side, his lips were on the outer shell of my ear.

"I love you too Sakura."

My face was hot and Ino started giggling. This was how it was supposed to be, all of my favorite people together enjoying the life we have. Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm and started pulling him towards the exit.

"I think it's time to call this a night. Hangout at Sakura's tomorrow?"

They all nodded and I smiled the hardest I had in a long time. Everything was going back to normal for now. Sasuke laced our fingers together and we walked in the back of the group.

"Your house or mine?"

"Doesn't matter to me as long as you're there Sasuke."

A smirk was the response as I was swept off my feet and the cool air was rushing in my face. We were at my house in a matter of a minute. Kicking off my heels at the door, I ran to my bedroom and jumped into my bed. Sasuke wasn't far behind me, he threw off his clothes and took out a spare pair of sweat pants. I unzipped my dress and peeled my bra off, I threw on one of Sasuke's shirts. Joining him in the bed, I laid my head over his heart and listened to the rhythm. This is where I was meant to be. With a kiss on the top of my head, I let the peaceful sleep consume me.


	15. The assignment

My breathing is ragged from the constant attacks from Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi paired me with Sai trying to make it an even spar. I'm running low on chakra and I know it's not long before Sai taps out either. I look at my partner and throw my hands up in the air.

"Naruto, Sakura congratulations. You win this spar."

We all fall to the ground from exhaustion. The spar started about two hours ago and we have all been pushed to the limits and the forest of death was starting to look like one huge crater from Sakura's chakra filled punches.

"Who wants to go eat after this?"

Sakura and Kakashi raise their hands. I really want to go home and shower after all of this but whatever they want to do, I'll do it. I get up to help Sakura up from the ground. She pushed herself a little too much today since this is the first time she's really done anything after being in a coma.

As we walked to Ichiraku, Kakashi pulled me to the back while the rest walked ahead of us.

"We have to get more information from Asuka."

"I figured as much. When does she need to go back?"

"Tonight."

I nodded at him and stayed behind to watch them act like teenagers on the way. This is what I missed while I was gone. The ramen shop was empty as we arrived, Naruto took his usual seat in the middle and I sat on his right. Sakura took the corner seat while Kakashi and Sai filled in the other side. I turned to Sakura and noticed her healing a cut I given her from the spar. I can't believe that she still had chakra left over.

"Has Kakashi talked to you?"

"Yeah this morning. Are you okay with it?"

"Not really but I know it has to be done. I'll be up in the observation room with Tsunade just in case he tries anything."

She nods her head and turns back to our food being placed in front of us. Even after all these years, they still knew everything about Team 7.

After our meal, we all parted ways to go clean up and meet back up at 7 p.m. at the prison. All of Team 7 was ordered to be present this time. We need to know what we are going up against and when the threat would be here. Sakura wanted some time alone before tonight and I didn't argue with her. I gave her a quick kiss and made my way back to my own home. Once I was home I took a quick shower and laid in my bed. Clearing my mind, I let myself fall into a light sleep.

My eyes slowly opened and I heard clanking coming from the kitchen. Rounding the corner, I saw Sakura making rice balls. The sound I heard must've been the plate hitting the stone countertop. Sakura noticed that I was in the room and she brought over a plate of food along with a warm cup of tea. Tonight we had to get as much information as possible. The clock said it was almost six so we don't have much time to relax. Sakura join me at the table, taking a seat on the opposite side.

After we were finished, I helped wash dishes while she put the leftover food in the fridge. Once we were done cleaning we both wrapped our travel cloaks around us as we walked towards the prison. It's starting to get colder outside signaling winters fast approach. This would be the first holiday season that I have been home in years. Everyone would most likely be with their families, even Sakura. Would I join her and her parents? That doesn't sound like the best idea but it's up to her.

Our other teammates were waiting for us at the gate of the prison. Everyone had their professional faces on, but I could also tell that Sakura was nervous coming back to see this man. I learned the last time she was here, she spent six hours trying to get information out of him. In the prison, the rooms have no windows or clocks. They keep the lights on 24/7 for the high security inmates like Asuka. If I would've been imprisoned I most likely would've gad the same fate.

It was quiet, almost too quiet, throughout the entire building. The ninja assigned to the prison were strict in enforcing the rules. We parted ways as Sakura approached the door to the interrogation room. The four of us went upstairs to the balcony where Tsunade and Kakashi were already seated by the window. I masked my chakra just in case Asuka tried to use me against her.

"Well, well look who came crawling back."

"Oh shut it. You're going to tell me everything about your abomination that was in that chamber."

Sakura's voice was filled with hatred. Her body was stiff sitting in the chair across from the attacker. While Asuka sat back, relaxed. Almost as if he doesn't care that he is locked away for the rest of his life.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because as far as I see it, you're never going to leave this building."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. I figured I've been in here just about a month. Am I correct?"

"Possibly."

He started laughing and my eyes cut over to Naruto. To keep track of time in here was something most couldn't do, but yet he knows. Naruto is just as concerned as I am at this point. There was something we are all missing.

"Then you don't have much time. My creation was stable and awake when I left to attack this pathetic village. All I needed from you was to make sure it was stable, but unfortunately I was captured."

"What do you mean we don't have much time?"

This guy had connections with Orochimaru. If he knew exactly how long it would take for this thing to reach The Leaf, then it's only a matter of time. I turn towards Kakashi and Tsunade, my voice raised almost yelling.

"I need a map. Now."

They both gave me a look but a guard hurried with a map. My sharingan activated and I plotted all the empty Orochimaru hideouts that were close by. He must've stored Sakura's chakra and taken it with him after our first encounter.

"We need to send Anbu to every location that's at the right distance. This will be our chance to destroy the chambers and any research that Asuka had on his creation."

My attention cut back from the map to the glass wall, Sakura was starting to get irritated. Her first were balled up and her brows were scrunched.

"Is this thing going to attack the village?"

"It's not going to attack the village; it's going to destroy it. There's nothing that you can do to stop it you pathetic woman. That fox and traitor won't be able to save you either."

Sakura rose from her seat at took a punch at the glass. The wall cracked and Asuka was thrown back from the force. Before we could stop her, Sakura had her hand wrapped around his throat. We all rushed down the stairs to get Sakura off of him. As we entered the room, she was yelling at him.

"Don't you dare under estimate me or my team. We will destroy whatever you created and then I will personally make sure you never see the light of day again."

"I will laugh as my creation slaughter those two and then I will kill you slowly. You will be wishing you had a quick death."

My arms pulled Sakura off of the restrained man, her heart was racing and she was sweating. Naruto had to help me get her back outside away from him as Kakashi and Sai took care of the mess. It was well past ten as the village was quiet and dark once we made it out of the prison. I let Sakura go from my grip as she started to punch another tree like last time.

"Sakura calm down."

My voice was calm and direct. In order to think rationally we need to be level headed and right now Sakura was letting everyone see her pent up frustration.

"How am I supposed to do that Sasuke? That man just threated everything important to me. My village, my friends and the person I love most. So don't tell me to calm down."

This is where emotions can get the better of shinobi. While we are human, we also have to be stern and not let things break through our barrier. I pulled her into my arms to try and get her heart rate down slightly. Her breathing was ragged against my chest and I heard Naruto great Sai. I released her after a few minutes and she had started to regain her composure.

Tsunade walked outside and motioned for us to follow her. In silence we followed to the Hokage Tower, I felt more chakra signature going to the same location. Once we were in the office it wasn't long before the other members of Konoha 11 along with Temari were walking through the doors. The Hokage took a seat at her desk.

"Listen up. We have an enormous threat heading to the village. I have dispatched multiple Anbu units to empty Orochimaru hideouts. We believe that his research is hiding in one, but you all have something more important to do."

All of our sensei joined Tsunade in the front of the room. As always, they were ready for battle in a moments notice.

"Whatever was created is heading for us. Asuka claims that it will destroy the village. I want you all to be ready because the storm is coming. Kurenai you will lead your squad in a perimeter checks, if Hinata or Kiba sense anything suspicious we must be contacted immediately. Team Asuma, you three will be the strategy team and Temari will join you as backup. Any information will be directed straight to Ino so she can communicate with the rest. Guy, your squad is responsible for anything that makes it over the village's walls. Team 7, you are the front lines. Your mission is to stop that thing by any means."

Everyone in the room knew that this battle would be the hardest we've ever encountered. Each team left one by one until my team was the only one left.

"I don't think I have to explain the severity of the situation to you five. This is your battle. Protect each other and the village."

Tsunade's voice wavered slightly. She knew that this was going to be a tough fight. Turning our backs, we left the room. We needed to be prepared for the fight that was coming.

* * *

 **The next chapter will make up for being this short. I hope to post the chapter in a few days but it could take longer. Please send me a message if you have an ideas for the upcoming battle. I have an idea of the direction I want to take it. Leave me a review if you are enjoying it so far. Only a few more chapters left until Returned Home is finished.**


	16. It's here

**I was going to make this a long chapter but it made more sense to break it** **apart into two separate chapters.**

* * *

Sakura's POV

I've been laying here wide awake for the past hour. Sasuke has me pulled tight against his chest and his breathing is tickling my ear. Sleep has been the last thing on my mind. It's been a few days since Tsunade assigned us our tasks and it's all I can think about. A thunderous boom caused Sasuke and I to sit up in the bed. We both rolled out of bed to get dressed moving at the speed of lightening. We both stopped for a second and locked eyes. I walk to him and wrap my arms around his chest.

"Don't worry Sakura."

"Hard not to."

Sasuke pushes me away slightly and leans down into a kiss. After we break apart, I finish strapping on my kunai holster as he slides his katana on his back. Giving each other a nod, we start to run to the front gates. Our teammates have beaten us but they were just as prepared, Naruto and Sai are standing outside of the village alongside Kakashi. We are the frontlines for this fight. Smoke was coming from near the prison, Asuka was probably released along with other criminals. The other leaf ninja would handle them.

"Be prepared and set your ear pieces to channel 3 just in case we get separated."

Kakashi lifted his headband back to his forehead revealing his sharingan. As I turned to look at the road coming to the village, there was a shock wave of dirt and rock. We all covered our eyes and once the air cleared, Asuka and another man were standing in front of us. This must man must've been the creation that he was so proud of. He looked like an ordinary person but there was a dark aura hanging around him. Asuka's eyes towards me and I could feel the hatred and darkness in his eyes.

"Thank you for helping me fulfill my dream Sakura."

"I didn't help you."

"Either way, are you ready to die with your friend and village?"

Sasuke stood in front of me blocking Asuka's view, Naruto's loud mouth echoed through the air.

"The only one going to die today is that thing next to you."

"Hmm, good luck with that."

I didn't even realize I was being thrown back into the village wall until it was too late. Sasuke and I fell to the ground and it hurt like hell. Kakashi and Sai were handling Asuka, even after being locked up for a month he was still sharp. Naruto was storming toward the man with a rasengan but he managed to dodge it. Sasuke and I ran to help Naruto, we need to stop this thing by any means necessary. Maybe if I could land a good punch and throw his footing off, Sasuke or Naruto could do some damage.

"Sasuke, Naruto be ready!"

I ran full force at him acting like I was going to try to hit him directly, just a foot away from him I send my fist into the ground. The man flew up in the air and I heard the crackle of chidori and the spinning of rasengan. Another small shock wave caused me to dig my feet into the ground, they had landed a hit. There were two large holes in his chest, but once he landed on his feet I noticed it. His wounds are healing as soon as they form, there were no internal organs from what I can see.

I went running at him to get a closer look, maybe I can try and see if there is a chamber keeping his chakra. Taking my turn, I go straight in for a hand to hand combat. The creation dodges my attack without a second thought. My right hand barely grazes his chest causing a slight cut and I see a hollow cavity. Jumping back a few feet I hear my teammates running to continue the fights, Naruto and Sasuke take the lead and I watch as this thing can dodge almost any attack. Since they have him preoccupied, I go in to land a solid hit in the middle of his chest. Sending the creation flying back a few feet we regroup.

"This is going to be difficult. We can't a solid hit teme."

"I can see that dobe."

"We have a bigger problem guys."

They both look at me with a questioning look. How could they not tell that this thing was incapable of bleeding?

"This thing is hollow. No matter how much damage we do, it won't die. There has to be a chamber holding its chakra. It's almost like Sasori but at least he could be defeated."

Sasuke scanned him over and you could tell that even he was starting to get concerned. Sai and Kakashi were still busy fighting Asuka a few yards away from us. We have to get this finished or the village is going to be severely damaged. Also we are at a disadvantage fighting on flat ground and no where to hide. If we are going to defeat this thing we need to go somewhere we can set up traps and regroup.

"We need to lure it to the Forest of Death. In order to defeat this thing, we need to regroup and make a plan."

They guys nodded at me and we need to separate the thing from Asuka as well. Throwing a kunai at it, I run in the woods towards the old chunin exam field. I could hear trees falling as it jumped from branch to branch. Sasuke and Naruto were close behind, touching the ear piece I started talking in a whisper.

'I'm going to try and lose him in the forest. Stay close.'

I started running faster until I knew I was in the heart of the forest. This place had been the ultimate test of teamwork back when I was a child. It was also the place where everything changed for our three-man team.

I stopped to catch my breath. He wouldn't be far behind me but I could feel two familiar chakras coming in from my left. They made it around him so they could regroup, they stopped a few feet from me and I leapt down from the tree.

"We need a plan guys."

"Naruto and I can distract it while you try to find it's life source."

"I'll have to watch. You two get ready he will be here soon. I'm going to mask my chakra and hide up in the tree tops."

They nodded at me and I ran to the top. My eyes were watching closely as they started to engage in battle. Sasuke had his katana out and Naruto had gone into sage mode. Naruto went against him first and managed to grab ahold of the thing while Sasuke shoved a chidori into the stomach. They both jumped back expecting something to happen, but once again his body healed and returned to full strength. I don't see any spot on his body that looks like a weak spot. Any major area has already been hit and repaired itself no problem. This is worse that I thought.

'I don't see any spot. I'm coming down to help.'

'Okay.'

Jumping down, I manage to land a huge hit to his shoulder causing him to fall to his knees. I jump back and bump into Sasuke. The guys shoulder was broken and twisted in multiple places. We watched as his arm popped and cracked back to normal. This is insane. How in the world could this thing repair at this rate? Even with medical ninjutsu it would take 15 minutes to heal. There was a buzzing in my ear and a crackle.

' _Asuka broke away. He's heading your way. We are on his heels.'_

We need to figure this out before it's too chakra is going to run out faster if we continue to attack without results. Taking the lead, I don't give him too much time to rest as I attack him with taijutsu. With every kick and punch I was buying time for Kakashi to get here to help evaluate the situation. He landed a hit and sent me flying back into a tree. I felt a rib crack and my eyes went blurry for a quick second.

"Sakura!"

Naruto's call hit my ears as I fell to the ground from the trunk of the massive tree. My breathing is starting to get difficult with the splinter of rib getting closer and closer to my lung. Sasuke came and stood guard over me while I healed myself. I'm not going to be able to keep up with them at this rate. Naruto and Sasuke could take a hit better than I could. Sasuke's looked back at me and I just shook my head at him. We need to focus on the fight and put our relationship on hold for now. Sasuke went to join Naruto as soon as Kakashi and Sai arrived.

"Sai watch Sakura. That's an order."

Sasuke yelled at him as he ran to Naruto's side. Sai looked at me and even with his expressionless face I knew he was worried. Metal clashing caught my attention back to the scene in front of me. While they were all focused on the one enemy, there was another one that was no where to be seen. Where did Asuka manage to go?

"Sai go help them. I'm fine."

"Sasuke ordered me to stay."

"I don't need a babysitter. Go."

He stood his ground until I pushed him out of the way. The earth underneath us cratered and cracked. I landed on a branch and felt someone behind me. My hair was being pulled tight at the roots and the other had a kunai against my throat. It's ironic that I'm in this situation again but this time it was more serious that hair pulling.

"Look at what you helped create. He will destroy every person that you love. You are no match for either one of us."

I was being forced to watch as my friends and lover were being attacked. Again I was watching them from the sidelines and no one has noticed that I was being held up in the tree. Kakashi was kneeling on the ground holding his side, I could go heal him if I were able to get away from Asuka. I notice Sasuke and Naruto land a hit on both of his arms. Both injuries healed simultaneously.

"If you decide to help me create more, I may consider sparing one of your friends. If not, you die here but first you will watch them be torn apart."

He laughed in my ear and pulled at my hair even harder. My eyes start to water at the prickling pain and all I want is to break away from his hold. I reach slowly for the kunai holster on my right thigh, he doesn't seem to notice as his rant continues.

"The entire ninja world will kneel at my creations strength and abilities. After we destroy the Leaf Village, I'm going to create an army of them."

His arm moves from my throat and I make my move. Cutting through my hair, pink locks fall to the ground below us. I turn and send him flying into the trunk of the tree, his kunai falling to the ground. I wrap my hand around his throat and I get my fist ready.

"I am a medical ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And every medical ninja must follow three specific rules that my mentor and current Hokage created. The first rule is no medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end."

I punch him square in the jaw and further into the tree trunk. My anger is building. No matter how much I train or study I will always be behind Sasuke and Naruto.

"The second is no medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines."

I send chakra into my left hand and tighten my grip around his throat. This man has threatened everything I love. I scrunch my eyebrows together and and another punch on his jaw.

"Third, no medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon."

I felt my chakra spike in my forehead and I knew it was time. My inner broke the gate and I could feel my body energize. I had finally completed something I never thought I would achieve. After 3 years of storing chakra it was finally done.

"But there is an unknown rule for many medical ninjas. The fourth rule is only those medic ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws."

My last blow was dead center on Asuka's face. The force was so much we went through the remaining tree trunk and landed on the ground below.

Sasuke's POV

I just noticed that Sai had joined us in the fight. My anger is spiking since I gave him an order to protect Sakura while she healed herself. Once I had a free second, I look to see pink locks falling from the tree tops. Sakura has Asuka pinned against the tree and her long beating him with a chakra infused fist over and over again. They are forced through the tree trunk as Sakura lands on the unconscious body of Asuka.

"Sakura!"

The creation stops in it's tracks and retreats into the forest after seeing it's creator. Was Asuka this creations weakness? My feet carried me over to Sakura. Her breathing was ragged and her hair had been cut just like when we were genin. I pulled her away from the monster that had started all of this. My blood is boiling as I pull Sakura against me. Asuka is lucky that Sakura knocked him out because if he were still conscious I would do much worse.

"Kakashi, send word to Shikamaru that we have Asuka captured."

"On it Sasuke, I'm going to ask for extra ninja and a recon team to take the prisoner back to the village."

Sakura pulled away from my chest and looked at me. Her face was red from anger, a few cuts and bruises but there was something new adoring her forehead. A purple diamond was placed in the center just like the Hokage. This woman was the second ninja alive to achieve this incredible mark. My heart is filled with pride to have her as my partner but my anger is more.

I feel an old sensation rush through me as I feel my curse mark start to unravel. It's been years since I thought about using this dark power but seeing Sakura in this state is enough to drive me over the edge. My arms and neck start to bare the familiar pattern of the the curse mark. I can hear someone yell in the background.

"Oh shit, this isn't good."

"Sasuke stop."

I push Sakura away and pull out my katana. My chakra is blazing and I can feel part of my Susanoo forming around me. This man deserved to be removed from this world. Before I realize what is happening, I feel a weight on my back. My katana is inches from entering Asuka's chest, right over his heart. Sakura has once again wrapped her arms around me begging me to stop. She was stopping me from doing something that I would regret and it would stain my hands with even more blood.

"I should kill him right now. Save the village some trouble."

"Stop Sasuke. Let's turn him over and do the right thing."

I lower my katana and it drops to the ground with a thud. My Susanoo retreats as I turn to hold her against my chest. I've never been able to protect her the way I truly want to. Sakura brings her face up to look me in my eyes.

"Sasuke please undo the curse mark. We need you level headed for this."

She was right. Right now we have to set aside our personal feelings and come up with a place to defeat the enemy. I place a quick kiss on her forehead as I let her go. I feel my darkest power recede back to the spot I had forgotten about.

"Thank you Sakura. Are they almost here Kakashi?"

"Yes. Did anyone notice a weak spot?"

I didn't see anything with my sharingan or my rinnegan. Naruto was shaking his head along with Sai. We were at a dead end that could end in the destruction of our home.

"I have an idea."

We all look to Sakura who is taking a knee on the ground and drawing in the dirt. There are two human figures drawn in the dirt, one with a circle drawn in the heart area and the other in the center of the head. I take a knee across from her as she starts to explain her theory.

"When I fought Sasori, the only way to defeat him was destroying the object lodged in the heart area. It held his life force and controlled his limbs. What if this creation has one but it's where a brain should be?"

"Then all we have to do it destroy his head."

"There's more to it than that. I also think that each limb as it's own supply of chakra. In order to destroy the main supply, we need to separate each piece."

We would have to completely destroy this thing. It's almost barbaric to think about. I felt multiple chakras coming in our direction but I knew that it wouldn't be long before the creation was back. Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Temari joined us with four Anbus. The Anbus quickly wrapped Asuka in a straight jacket and sealed his chakra away before they took off back to the village. Ino looked over at Sakura and gave her a sad smile. This was a scene that we have all seen before.

"Really forehead? Every time you come in the hell hole you leave with short fucking hair."

"Oh well. Occupational hazard."

Sakura let out a small laugh, Kakashi was filling everyone in on Sakura's theory. Ino was admiring the seal Sakura had just released and the pride I felt was enough to drown out the anger. Sakura was more than able to fight along side of Naruto and I now.

Speaking of the dobe, he's walking up to me with the biggest smirk I've ever seen. This blonde idiot will get us killed if he doesn't get serious.

"Hmm, feels like I've seen this before. You've been a softy for her since then haven't you."

I'm not going to let Naruto pick apart my feelings right now, but he was right. A small smirk graced my lips as Naruto turned his back and walked away. Shikamaru cleared his throat to bring our attention to him.

"We need to come up with a plan. If Sakura's theory is right, then we have a lot of work to do. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Sai will take the lead on this while the rest of us mask our chakra. This thing doesn't know we are here to give backup, so let's keep it that way. Hinata, Neji I need you two to locate all major chakra points and once Team 7 has his attention somewhere else, you need to disable the flow. Tenten and Temari you two will be backup once the chakra is stopped. From what Kakashi has told me, this thing has intense strength without using chakra. The final blow needs to be timed perfectly, hopefully I can catch him with my shadow sewing technic."

It was a solid plan but trying to keep everyone chakra hidden was my main concern. Sakura was healing Naruto as everyone else prepared themselves for the battle. My injuries weren't worth healing at this point and I didn't want her to waste anymore chakra. We can move out once Sakura is finished and everyone else scatters like we planned.

"Team 7's channel is 3 so everyone tune in so we can coordinate."

Kakashi spoke as he recovered his sharingan. He was nearing his limit after fighting Asuka earlier and then helping Naruto and I. Sakura stood over Naruto, her bruised face showed her determination. Naruto jumped up and pulled Sakura to where I was standing.

"Let's get going. This thing needs to be destroyed."

The three of us turned our back towards the others and took off in the direction the creation retreated in.

* * *

 **I just want to send a HUGE thank you to DevonnaDanielle for helping me with ideas for this chapter.**


	17. Team 7

As we raced to locate the enemy, I sense everyone start to mask their chakra. Neji had taken the right wing while Hinata took the left. Tenten and Temari were occupying them just in case something happened. Kakashi and Sai were close behind as backup. I could sense multiple chakra signatures coming from a few yards ahead.

We landed in a small clearing and there were multiple rouge ninjas surrounding the creation. There was even one that was wearing a leaf headband. Would this have been if I stayed down the path of darkness? Naruto was the first to bark out a comment like always.

"Surrender now and you won't get hurt."

The men laughed and looked around at each other. Most of the rouge ninja were Kakashi's age or older. They are experienced shinobi that turned their backs on their homes and everyone they loved. Most are probably murders that left to keep their freedom.

"We were hired to protect Asuka's creation. That's what we plan to do."

Naruto quickly went into Sage mode and I activated my sharingan. This fight kept getting more and more irritating with each passing second. At least they haven't noticed that we came with back up. Two men start to walk towards Sakura, their eyes looking up and down like she was a prize.

"Maybe we will go easy on ya pinky, show you what a real men look like."

Sakura punches the man closes to her and sends him flying past the other scumbags. The seconds man watched in disbelief and jumped back to regroup with his men. The center man that had been talking before must be the ring leader of the group.

"Hmm she's a fighter. Even better."

Two men charged at Naruto and I, while two charged at Sakura. I have to trust her to take care of herself right now. Dodging his attack was a breeze and I form a chidori in my left hand, I made contact with his right shoulder blade. My hand pierced through his chest and the man was left balled on the ground. Naruto had managed to immobilize his threat and drop him to the ground. Sakura was finishing off the second man by completely breaking almost every bone in his legs.

Her two attackers were laying on the ground with shattered legs. It's a gruesome sight as their legs were bent in ways they were never meant to be. A smirk graces my face as I see my girl keeping up with us two. These ninjas are keeping us from finishing our mission and going home. Touching my ear slightly not to alarm them of my earpiece, I speak quietly to where they can only hear me.

'Tenten, Temari we need backup. We need to separate the rouge ninja from the creation.'

Almost in a flash the two females joined us in the clearing. The rouge ninjas are starting to realize they are at a disadvantage. Our two comrades wasted no time in attacking, they managed to create a gap so we could rush towards the main target. The man had managed to run back a few yards into the woods. There is more coverage so this is going to be more difficult, unless Sakura could level the area to take away his advantage.

"Sakura, do it."

She understood what I was saying and sent a huge shockwave through the ground. Trees started to fall left and right until the area was cleared. The thing locked eyes with Sakura and ran for her. Before Naruto and I could stop him, Sakura flew back into a tree that had survived on the outer circle. A scream echoed out through the forest as she falls from the tree. Every fiber in my body is screaming at me to run to her, but I need to take this thing out so she doesn't get hurt anymore.

I turn towards him and run full force. Landing a few hits, he tries to send me flying back like Sakura. My feet dig into the ground and I jumped up, pulling out my katana I slice through his right shoulder. Before I land, his injury is already healing. Damn. What's the use in trying to do any damage if it doesn't slow him down?

Kakashi is running through the newly made clearing and he stops to guard Sakura while she healed herself again. I need to keep a level head, but it's so hard now that things are more personal between the two of us. I look to see the creation staring the two of them with slight curiosity. This thing wasn't human so it didn't understand emotions or bonds that people share. His eyes turned to Naruto and he went straight for the blonde idiot. My body reacts on its own and I'm shoving my katana through this thing. His back hits the hilt of the katana and I try to twist the blade.

He jumps up causing the blade to rip his chest almost in half. Once the thing lands, his body starts to glow in a familiar green hue. If he was capable of medical jutsu, I wonder what else he can do. So far his attacks have only been taijutsu, could he preform ninjutsu? Or worse genjutsu?

Sakura and Kakashi joined us forming a crescent shape around the enemy. Naruto was standing between Sakura and I, we both looked to him. Without a spoken command, we all bite our thumbs and create the summoning seal. The ground started to shake from the new arrivals. Aoda, Gamakichi and Katsuyu are standing tall over us. This was going to be the final show down.

The creation looked above us with a smirk on his face. Almost copying our move, he formed his own summoning jutsu. A giant spider appeared behind him and I could hear Sakura shake. She was a tough shinobi, but I've had to eliminate plenty of them because she was too afraid to. This had to be using his chakra supply more than his punches were. Maybe if we could get him to unleash some more he will weaken slightly.

"What would you like me to do Lord Sasuke?"

"Take care of him Aoda."

My summoning charged at the spider, wrapping it in a tight lock. Naruto and Sakura told theirs to do the same as we went in for an attack. My hands formed the seals as I sent fire balls in his direction. The thing made hand signals for a water dragon and the air filled with steam. So he did have some tricks up his sleeve. Kakashi copied the move and sent another dragon straight towards him and then followed with a chidori to electrify the water.

"Naruto, Sakura we need to get this thing to use up as much chakra as we can."

"Got it."

"I have an idea."

Naruto produced hundreds of shadow clones. The enemy copied him but he was only able to produce five, Naruto's clones were attacking the real man while Sakura and I went for the real one. Her fist connected with his head, causing it to whip to the left and I pushed another chidori through his chest. It took longer for this injury to heal. Sakura noticed it too and took the chance to send another fist into his ribs.

Once again the ground started to shake from the giant battle overhead. Our summons are beating their enemy and it won't be long before the spider vanishes. Naruto's clones were thinning out and there's only one enemy clone left. Sakura and I jump back and we rejoin Kakashi on the edge. Both of our chakras are running low, Sakura's breath is ragged and uneven. She can only handle so much.

"Sasuke we have to finish this."

Kakashi says as he lifts his headband once again. Shikamaru is sitting in the tree to my left, waiting for the right time to strike. Naruto's clones vanish in a cloud of smoke and he rejoined us again. A gasp catches my attention and I see Sakura kneeling on the ground.

"If you can't fight anymore Sakura, we understand."

Naruto said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were filled with anger as she glared at him. This idiot just made it seem that she was unworthy of fighting beside us. Sakura took a deep breath in and rose to her feet.

"Let's just get this over with. This will be our last attack."

Her diamond changed and thick lines were wrapping around her entire body. A spike in chakra threw me off. How was this possible? Just a minute ago I knew she was almost out. I give her a confused look and her lips turn into a smirk.

"I've been storing chakra for three years. I just broke the dam and now I can use it."

Naruto activated his nine-tails chakra and his body was armored with red, fierce chakra. I let my dam break and my purple Susanoo chest appeared around me while my sharingan changed into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi looked up towards Shikamaru and gave him the signal to begin. Shikamaru's shadow sewing technique crept up to the creation and managed to completely wrap around him.

Sakura was the first to run towards the captured enemy. Naruto and I were hot on her heels and we all three managed to land one last solid hit. The ground started to crumble and we went flying from the shockwave.

After a few minutes, the air cleared of any debris. A huge crater was in the center of the clearing, I walk to the edge and the creation was laying in pieces. Neji and Hinata land beside me and look at the man laying in the dirt. His arms and legs were already torn from his body, the only thing left was his head.

"Block his chakra points so he can't heal."

Sakura joined me and her seal was still activated. I watched as she jumped down into the crater with the Hyugas. Hinata cut off the chakra point in his neck and Sakura ripped is off of the torso. Sakura examined the hollowed out skull and pulled out the cylinder that contained the main source of his chakra. Neji pulled out four smaller ones from the limbs and handed them to Sakura.

The rest of our backup landed a few feet behind us. I turned to see that the Hokage had joined us as well. A group of Anbus were rushing down to help my teammate dispose of the body.

"Good job everyone."

Sakura jumped to my side and stared with a smile on her face to her mentor. Tsunade appeared in front of Sakura, pulling her into a tight hold.

"You finally did it Sakura."

"I know."

"You have finally surpassed my capabilities. I'm so proud."

Sakura sniffled back a few tears and pulled away from her mentor. The black lines receded and her body went slack. I managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. I held her almost bridal style to my chest. Glaring at Tsunade she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get her back to the hospital. These Anbu will get everything finished up. I want all of you to go check in at the hospital. After you are cleared, come to the tower for a quick debrief."

I wrap my arms around Sakura fully and head in the direction of the village. The sun is high in the sky as we've been fighting since dawn. Running through the main gate, I notice chunin and genin repairing the chunks Sakura and I had taken out after being launched into the wall. Why did she collapse after using her seal? What are the side effects of this thing?

Tsunade is right behind me the whole way to the hospital. A nurse takes Sakura from me and hurries her to an exam room. As Tsunade enters the room she is barking orders left and right, her hands are healing any injury that Sakura couldn't. All I can stare at is her swollen face, she looks for fragile and innocent. The nurses leave the three of us in the room and the Hokage takes a seat next to me.

"She's fine Sasuke. It's just her first time using her seal."

"Tell me about it."

She takes in a deep breath and slumps back into the chair. A hand runs through her long, blonde hair groaning at the situation.

"Essentially it's a forbidden jutsu. The seal increases your strength and heals you at an astronomical rate while it's activated. Once it's done, your body is completely drained. The seal tends to shorten the life span of the user after each use."

Sakura is cutting her life span by using it. What was she thinking? She was willing to lose years of her life just to fight with Naruto and I. My hand balls into a fist and I can feel my body start to shake. There's nothing I can do to change the fact that's she's unlocked this forbidden jutsu.

The Hokage and I sit in silence for what seems like hours but a shuffling from the bed brings us out of our daze. I glanced at the clock and it's only been 30 minutes since Tsunade finished healing her. How could she already be awake? Tsunade stood and walked over to her as I sat back to watch them.

"You gave us a scare Sakura."

"I'm sorry sensei."

Tsunade pulled the girl into a tight hug and I watched as the Hokage, the great slug sannin, let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Sakura was like a daughter to her and you could see the bond between them. They released each other slowly, both smiling at one another. The only two ninjas in the world capable to unleash the Strength of a hundred seal were crying to each other in front of me. My lips turned into a smirk as I rise from my seat to see Sakura.

Her green eyes looked at me and that's when I wrapped her in my arms. The tears pricked at my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall unlike our Hokage. Sakura's face was pressed tightly to my chest and I let my face fall to the top of her head. Once again she took a beating in the Forest of Death but this time Naruto and I were able to help her fight. Maybe one day I can actually protect her and she will never need to fight again.

Sakura wiggled out of my hold and slowly moved off of the bed. We needed to go debrief and then finally sentence Asuka to his punishment. Tsunade walked out of the room and I reached out to Sakura. Public display of affection was something I wasn't normally comfortable with but after today, I think it's a little pointless. My fingers intertwined with hers as we followed closely behind the blonde.

Everyone was sitting on the floor outside of Tsunade's office waiting patiently on us to arrive. Naruto was snoring lightly on Hinata's shoulder and I tapped him with my foot to wake the dobe up. His dumbass stood straight up and tried to punch whatever moved him. I caught his fist without an effort and he had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"About time you got here teme. You feeling okay Sakura?"

"For the most part. Just drained."

With that, we followed our leader into the small, cramped office. Everyone here was exhausted from catching escaped criminals or fighting against Asuka and his creation. The chakra cylinders are sitting on the desk and I have to fight the urge to completely turn them to ash. Sakura released my hand and walked beside her female sensei while her hand grabbed the main storage container.

"Once again, good job everyone. All of the escaped criminals are secured back in the prison and Asuka is under Anbu watch. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kakashi I want you three to stay back to debrief me on the battle. Everyone else is to go home and rest. Tomorrow morning you will all meet me on top of Hokage Mountain."

One by one they all left the room, Sakura and Naruto stayed behind. Tsunade quickly pointed for the door and my teammates left. Hopefully someone would walk Sakura home so she could rest after using so much chakra. We all took a seat in the three available chairs in the room, Tsunade pulled out a scroll and pen from the desk drawer.

"Now, I want every detail."

Sakura's POV

I can't believe Lady Tsunade didn't want Naruto and I in the room during the debrief. Naruto was nice enough to make sure I made it home after using so much chakra. All I want right now it to wash off the dirt and blood. Without removing my shoes, I shuffled to my bathroom and turned the water as hot as I could. Letting the water cause the room to steam up, I walk over to the mirror and look at my face.

My seal was centered on my forehead and a smile crept on my face, I finally had something to show my hard work. There were bruises and scratches covering my face, also my cheeks were slightly swollen. But my hands went to the jagged ends of my freshly cut hair. I've only been in the Forest of Death twice, and each time I do come back out with short hair which Ino so kindly pointed out. Maybe after a nice long shower and a nap I'll go get it fixed.

I turned off the scalding water and my attention went to the door. Someone was here, most likely Sasuke but I could be wrong. My hands held onto the towel tightly as I walk into my bedroom. There wasn't anyone in my room, my instincts are starting to kick in as I quickly throw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Grabbing a kunai, I walk down the hallway quietly and hear a bang come from the kitchen. Seriously was someone breaking into MY house? Of all people they pick me.

I turn the corner and drop the kunai. Ino and Hinata were rummaging through my cabinets looking for something.

"Are you two serious? I thought someone broke in!"

They jumped at my outburst and turned bright red in the face. It seems that had brought over groceries and were trying to cook something.

"Sorry Sakura."

"Yeah forehead, chill. I figured we could cook dinner over here tonight. Before you say no, I already invited them over."

Rolling my eyes, I retreated back to my room. Looks like a nap was out of the picture, but maybe Ino could help me with my hair. She was the one who fixed it all those years ago. I grabbed a pair of black yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt, the weather was taking a turn for the worst and winter would be here soon.

Once I finished changing, I walked back to the kitchen to find Ino and Hinata making dumplings and soup. Opening a drawer on the island, I pull out a pair of scissors and hand them to Ino.

"Will you fix it please Ino?"

"No problem."

A warm smile spread on her face and I walked outside to the patio. The mess wouldn't matter out here and it gave me some fresh air too. I've been growing my hair ever since Sasuke left and now it's gone.

"Everything comes full circle doesn't it Sakura?"

"What do you mean?"

I heard her take in a deep breath and hold it for a second before she exhaled.

"Watching you three battle today was something to see. You've all grown so much but deep down I can still see the genin inside of Team 7."

Her hand guided my hair and I heard snipping. Small pink slivers fell to the ground and I stared at the yard.

"The last time, you were all alone protecting those two idiots. This time you three protected everyone."

She was right. The Forest was where everything started for Team 7. If it wasn't for the events that took place in that dark, vile place we wouldn't be who we are. Orochimaru set off a chain reaction that day, one that I wouldn't take back. Sasuke leaving the village caused Naruto and I to train harder than ever, now we all can show our development. Ino sat the scissors down on the table and ran her fingers through my shoulder length hair.

"Done. Look at me."

I turned to Ino and her face was soft. No matter what we put each other through in our childhood, I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything in the world.

"Thank you Ino."

"Welcome."

I felt a familiar chakra and I ran into the house. Sasuke was walking through the door as I jumped into his arms. The force from my sudden weight almost knocked him over but her managed to grab my waist and legs so I wouldn't fall to the ground. My legs wrapped around his waist and I couldn't help but burry my face into his neck. Sasuke walked to the couch and sat down with me in his arms.

I didn't care that all of our friends and teachers were right behind him. Everything from the day suddenly overwhelmed me and I just wanted to be with him. Kakashi patted the top of my head and continued into the kitchen. Sasuke turned his head and placed a kiss on my ear.

"Did you miss me?"

I nodded. It hasn't even been two hours since I left the tower but it felt like a lifetime. Sasuke stood from the couch, never letting go of me, and walked back towards my bedroom. My back made contact with the bed and I released him from my death grip. As he towered over me, I could see how tired and worn out he was.

"I'm going to shower."

"Okay. I guess I'll back out there with the other."

"Hn."

I stood up and stopped him from walking away from me. My lips found his and I melted against him, his arm held me tightly. After watching each other get knocked around like a rag doll, it was nice to have a second of peace together. The kiss ended too quickly and he retreated into the bathroom. Sighing, I walk back out to the living room to see the people I love most laughing and lounging around. My family was more than my mother and father, they were crazy, energetic, powerful ninja that I would die for.

A smile crept across my face as I hugged Naruto around his shoulders as he sat on the couch. I sat to the left of him and leaned into him much like a sister would. Sasuke appeared beside me and leaned into my side, all of us were smiling and a flash appeared out of nowhere. Sai was holding a camera and a huge smile was on his face. Another photo to add to the Team 7 collection.

* * *

 **Just a few more chapters before this story is finished! Thank you once again DevonnaDanielle for helping!**


	18. The Shrine

**I received a comment the other day and I just want to clarify something:**

 **1\. This is my story**

 **2\. This is loosely, and I mean loosely, based on the actual story**

 **3\. I'm just having fun and finishing a story i started years ago**

 **If you don't like this story, then just stop reading. Don't try and make me feel like a terrible writer and belittle me. I'm going to write a more accurate story here in the next few weeks so there ya go.**

 **Rant over, so here is the new chapter! Only a few more and Returned Home is finished!**

* * *

Sakura POV

The wind is cold against my face as we all stand on top of Hokage Mountain. Almost over night, winter decided to show its cold face. I move closer into Sasuke's side and soak up some of his body heat as the wind picked up. Lady Tsunade wanted us here to discuss something about Asuka, most likely his sentencing. Sasuke has stayed longer than the rest of us debriefing her on the battle. I eyes see my mentor walking up in the traditional winter cloak and ninja boots.

"Thank you all for being here. It's been a long night. But today is a serious day and I need each one of you to listen closely."

Had she been up most of the night? Tsunade's eyes looked a little sunken in but besides that she looked normal.

"I spent all night finalizing the paperwork for the execution of Asuka. I will need written statements from each of you so I can send them to the other Kages."

I tensed against Sasuke's side and gripped at his coat a little harder. Tsunade wanted me to write about how Asuka had me tortured and beaten.

"The Anbu were able to find all research and documents on that creature. Sakura, Ino you two will lead the medical team in analyzing the body along with the chakra containers. Hinata you will assist with the chakra and see what we can detect."

"Yes ma'am."

The three of us said in unison. This was going to be an interesting task to say the least. I relax my body slightly against Sasuke. Maybe figuring out how this thing was made will distract me a little bit.

"The last thing, all of you will be getting a paid week of leave starting tomorrow. So I want anyone that has a squad to meet with their genin and assign them book work for a week."

I just had two weeks off to recover and now she's giving us another week. Since the body isn't made of real flesh and bone it won't decompose while we are on leave. The least I could do was get the paperwork they collected and read through it while I was off.

"Team 7 please report to the office after this. We have a few things to discuss."

Turning on her heels, she proceeded to walk back down the hill. What could she want to talk about? Sasuke and Naruto took the lead and I walked behind them slowly. I should feel relieved that Asuka was being punished for his crimes, but why do I have this gut feeling that something isn't right? Maybe it's just me being pessimistic. My eyes looked up to see the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan symbol, I've always watched these two and this time I don't feel the jealousy or resentment I used to. I know that I am just as capable as they are in a battle. Today I don't feel like walking with them simply for the fact that I am tired.

Once we reached the office, I plopped down in the chair beside Tsunade's desk. I spent many days in this chair reading through medical books and writing essays on them. Not only was her training physically tough, but mentally as well. There was a time that I was forced to read and memorize five textbooks in one day. The boys sat in the three chairs in the middle of the room; Sasuke didn't look too pleased to be back in here after yesterday.

"Everyone relax. I just have another announcement to tell you."

"What is it granny?"

"You all are now classified as Anbus."

My head turned to her in disbelief. Did she really just promote the four of us to Anbu? Naruto started to jump up in down in excitement and Sai flashed a genuine smile to the lady in charge. Sasuke looked shocked to say the least. He had only been home for about four months now and was already an Anbu. Tsunade turned to me and smirked as she poked my forehead.

"The Hokage picks Anbu by who is the most capable to protect the village. Team 7, you have proved time and time again that you are more than capable of protecting this entire village. Now, Anbu missions are starting to become rare now a days, Sakura you will only go on missions that require a medic. But each one of you will receive a pay raise."

Naruto ran up to the desk and leaned over, pulling her into a tight squeeze. I can't help my excitement and I join in the group hug. This woman had thought me almost everything I knew, if it wasn't for her I would still be training. I broke away after a pinch from my mentor and she shoved Naruto off with one little tap.

"I figured I would tell you in private. This morning I had your Anbu uniforms delivered to your houses. Now, go enjoy your week off."

Naruto, Kakashi and Sai started to walk out of the office but Sasuke and I both stayed behind. Naruto lingered on the door and watched the two of us.

"May I take the paperwork home that was recovered? I figured I could look through it before going over the body."

"I'll have an Anbu bring it by later this week. You need to relax."

"Yes my lady."

Her wrist flicked for us to leave but she cleared her throat as Sasuke reached the threshold of the door.

"Uchiha, I completed what you asked of me."

A sheepish grin came over her face and Sasuke slammed the door shut. What was she talking about? Sasuke had asked Tsunade for a favor. Naruto appeared right in Sasuke's face with a devilish smile, being the loud mouth blonde he wanted nay information he could get.

"I'm not telling you dobe. Now move."

"I bet you will teme. But could you walk with me home? I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah."

Sasuke pecked a kiss on my seal and turned to leave with Naruto. Dragging my feet, I slowly walked out of the Hokage Tower. What did Naruto have to talk with Sasuke about? Probably some gross guy stuff.

' **Maybe they want to compare sexual experiences.'**

'I just thought I had gotten rid of you.'

' **I'm not going anywhere. I just let you have your space after everything that happened.'**

'Well thanks for that one.'

' **Now please tell me when we are going to jump Sasuke's bones again. We haven't had any fun in a while.'**

'I haven't really thought of that. I'm not going to plan anything. It's supposed to happen naturally.'

' **You're boring.'**

With that she was gone. Absentmindedly, I walked to Ino's flower shop. Today would be her day to run the store while her mom went to collect more flowers. The weather probably isn't helping with that either. Ino was leaning over the counter reading a magazine while Sai was drawing in his scroll. These two were strange.

"Hey Ino pig."

"What's up Sakura?"

"Nothing much. Dumb and dumber just ditched me so I have nothing else to do."

I took a seat across from her and looked over the article she was reading. It was a wedding magazine.

"Why are you reading that?"

"Duh, Hinata and Naruto are getting married in a few months and I'm helping her decorate."

I smacked my bed. How could I forget that my best friend/ brother was getting married? They wanted to get married in the spring so there was only three months left to plan the wedding.

"Hey I already talked to everyone else, we are going out tonight. Nothing-crazy just dinner and just the couples are going."

"Fine with me."

I flipped through the catalog of wedding dresses and zoned out. Chatting with Ino about any and everything wedding related.

Looking at the clock, I realize it's time for me to head home and get ready for dinner. I gave Ino a hug goodbye and waved to Sai on my way out of the door. The streets are busy and full of life despite the cold weather. In the past years, people have migrated from over villages to come here. Many were low ranked ninja that wanted their children to learn from the masters in the leaf.

Tsunade wanted me to start a program at the hospital to teach basic medical ninjutsu. I'm not apposed to the idea but teaching is something I never wanted to do. That's why I turned down being a squad leader. Hinata had the patients to deal with children and lead them down the right road. I don't have the patients when it comes to the basics. Either you get it or you don't. That's how I was trained.

My feet carry me inside and I walk to my bedroom. I'm glad that Ino didn't want to go out partying or drinking tonight. Honestly, I'm still sore from fighting yesterday. I managed to heal my face back to normal last night after a power nap and a soldier pill. Tonight is going to be a nice quadruple date. Hopefully they won't want to come back to my house and hangout. I really just want some alone time with Sasuke.

I pull out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a red sweater. Nothing too fancy but I also don't want to look like a bum either. Since my hair was back to being short, I don't have to spend time making sure everything was in place. Whenever it was this length, I just have to dry it and go. I pulled on a pair of booties and walked back to the living room.

Sasuke was standing there holding my purse and jacket. He looked nice in a button up black shirt with a pair of jeans. Hell he looked nice in a paper sack, who am I kidding? I take my things from him and we leave my house quietly.

"So are you going to tell me why you left with Naruto earlier?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not going to. It was unimportant anyways."

"If it's so unimportant then why did you two need to talk in private?"

"You know how Naruto gets."

He grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. There's no reason for us to argue over something that related to Naruto. Knowing that loud mouth he will tell me here soon anyways. There was a peace hanging in the air tonight, it's welcomed after the past few months of constant fighting. Tomorrow I would have to send Tsunade my written statement on the Asuka attacks. She has my medical records so I won't have to go too in depth about everything that happened. Sasuke's eyes are focused on the road ahead of us as I sneak a peek at him. The expression on his face was one of nervousness, why would he be nervous? It's just dinner.

We reach our destination, Yankiniku Q, and join our friends around the large table. Sasuke took the seat next to Naruto while I sat across from him. Ino nudged me with her elbow and had a cocky grin on her face. I rolled my eyes at her and took a glass of sake that was already poured in my spot. Hinata was on the other side of me staring straight at Naruto. Leaning towards Ino, I whispered in her ear.

"How did you managed to get this setup so fast?"

"They know Team Asuma here, so there made sure we were taken care of. Lady Tsunade also helped and she apparently picked up the tab for this one."

"Really?"

"Yup. Oh and why does Sasuke seem weird forehead? Did you two get into it?"

"No. Him and Naruto talked earlier in private so I have no clue."

I moved back and Sasuke was staring directly at me. Had he heard everything? Great this could spell disaster. Naruto is already starting to yell instead of talking normally thanks to the sake. Hinata stood in her spot and looked down at me.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?"

The table went silent and I continued to stare up at the Hyuga. She seemed nervous about something but reached down for my hand. I took it and stand along with her.

"Sakura, I have something to ask you."

"What is it Hinata?"

"Would you please be my maid of honor?"

"Of course Hinata!"

I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her with all of might. Hinata was marrying my best friend and I know how happy she makes him. They were always meant to end up together, her quietness and poise mixes well with his loud ass and clumsy self. Releasing her I sat back in my seat and smiled over to my boys. Naruto was smiling like an idiot and Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

"Good Sakura! Cause I asked this teme to be my best man earlier today!"

So it really wasn't important. Sasuke knew that it would be brought up at dinner and it really wasn't his news to share. Sasuke and I had to help them plan and celebrate a very special event in their life. The waitress brought out the platters of meat and veggies and we started to cook our food. The conversation was light and bubbly.

After the last piece was eaten, we all sat there drinking the carafes of sake. Ino's face was flushed from the alcohol and Temari was trying to get Naruto to compete in a shot contest. The rate we are going they're going to kick us out here soon. Sasuke is sipping on a small glass while talking with Shikamaru about training and getting back in a normal routine. Hinata and I have had small conversations throughout dinner but I just don't feel like yelling over everyone.

Sasuke looks at me and I know he's ready to leave. I start to get out of my seat, but Naruto pulls Sasuke down into a whisper. I couldn't hear what there were saying but the blonde idiot had a huge smile on his face. Walking around the table, I joined Sasuke and Ino starts to yell.

"You can't leave yet Sakura! We just started drinking."

"I'm really not in the mood for drinking Ino."

Honestly I just wanted to spend alone time with Sasuke. We left the restaurant and there was silence between us. Sasuke was leading us back in the direction of the Uchiha compound, I figured we would've gone back to my house. I would've sent clothes over to his house if we were staying there.

A shiver ran down my spine as we crossed into Uchiha property. There was always this eerie feeling that I didn't quiet belong here, maybe that's because I'm not a true Uchiha or because I bring color to the normally dark land. We pass Sasuke's house and I pull on his arm.

"Sakura just follow me. Please."

I don't argue as he leads me further into the compound. The houses are starting to fall apart, windows are broken and the wood is faded from the years of sun damage. It adds to the eerie feeling but it also brings a pain to my heart. This is where Sasuke's entire clan lived and now there was only him. In the distance I see a building that has a soft glow coming from the windows.

Sasuke is leading me to the building and he opens the door slightly. He removes his shoes and jacket, I follow behind him and I finally get a good look. It's the Uchiha shrine, candles and incense are burning around the room. I shouldn't be in here; this is a sacred place for Uchiha's. Sasuke has walked towards the front and stopped in

"Sasuke, I shouldn't be here."

"Sakura come here."

My feet carefully take me over to him as I read the engraving on the stones.

' _Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha'_

This was the resting place of his entire clan and we are standing in front of his parents. Sasuke takes my hand and we both kneel with our heads bowing in respect. I wish that I could have met them and that they were still here to see how strong their son has grown. Closing my eyes, I bring my hands together to let out a silent prayer.

' _I'm truly sorry for everything that happened. Sasuke has turned into a good man and I'm sure that you would be proud of him. I will protect him to the best of my capabilities and make sure that he is loved.'_

I feel a few tears well up in my eyes and I wipe them silently. Sasuke notices and pulled me back to my feet. Why had a brought me here? From what Kakashi has told me is that only Uchiha's are allowed in the shrine. This was their most sacred place.

"Sakura, thank you for praying for my parents."

"You're welcome Sasuke. Why did you bring me here?"

His eyes looked down at the headstones and he looked like he was searching for the right words. I turn so my whole body is facing him and I stare at his onyx eyes. Sasuke turns back to me and takes in a deep breath.

"Sakura, I'm not good at speaking my mind most of the time. Or letting anyone in for that matter. You and Naruto have been my family since I was 12…after everything I've put you through, you were still here for me."

My eyes sting from fighting back tears and Sasuke wipes away the one that falls down my face. His eyes are filled with love and warmth.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura, you have always been home for me and it took me a long time to realize that I've loved you since our chunin exams all those years ago."

Sasuke let go of my hand and kneeled back down on one knee. What is he doing? Is he joking right now? My mind is going numb as I watch him reach in his back pocket and pull out a small, velvet box.

"Sakura Haruno will you marry me?"

He opened the box and inside was a small silver band with one large diamond settled between two smaller rubies. I stand still and I can't bring myself to form words.

' **Say yes you idiot!'**

"Yes…"

I fall down to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders as hard as I could. The tears are falling but this time they are from pure joy. Sasuke pulls me away and melts his lips against mine. It lasted for a short second and he places the ring on my finger.

"It's beautiful Sasuke."

"It was my mothers."

His mothers. I never knew that Sasuke had kept his parent's belongings after all these years. I can't help but stare at the new addition to my hand. Ever since I was a teenager I dreamed of Sasuke proposing, but now that it was a reality I can't wrap my mind around it. His hand reaches out to mine and guides me back to the door. As we put our shoes and coats back on, I turn and bow once more to show my respects. We shut the door and walk back to Sasuke's home.

I follow closely behind him as we enter the quiet house and I kick off my shoes at the door. Sasuke sat on the couch and turned on the television. He patted on the seat next to him and I almost jump onto the couch. Sasuke places an old book in my lap. The book is wrapped in black leather with the Uchiha fan decorating the front.

"What is this?"

"It's the Uchiha records. All of our jutsu's, secrets and traditions are written in here. Now that you are going to be joining the clan, you are going to have to catch up."

There was a smirk on his face. My hands mindlessly run along the edges of the cover. Joining the clan…it sounded like a dream. Sasuke takes the book from me and places it on the coffee table and before I can argue I'm straddling his lap. My fingers find his raven locks and burry them, grabbing what I can as I bring my lips to his violently.

Sasuke's hands are roaming over my back and down to my ass. He pulls me even closer as our tongues fight for dominance. I can feel his erection in between my legs and I feel my core start to get hot.

We leave the couch and Sasuke hasn't broken our contact. He's carrying me to his bedroom and I'm too excited to want any foreplay. Once my ass touches the bed, I start unbuttoning his shirt while he's pulling my clothes from my body. We are hormonal teenagers again and we are naked before we know it. Sasuke's head starts to go down my stomach, kissing every inch as he goes lower. My skin feels hot and there's a thin layer of sweat forming on my face. I need him more than I thought I did.

The last time we were actually intimate was before I was hospitalized by Asuka. It's been over a month now and my body is reacting to the built up tension. My hand reaches for the spikey locks and I pull roughly for him to bring his head up. A smirk is the reaction he gives me as his face comes closer to mine.

"I need you Sasuke."

"Anything for you."

Two strong arms are placed on either side of me as I wrap my legs around his waist. With one deep thrust, Sasuke is completely inside of me. My body reacts on its own as my back arches off the bed and a loud moan escapes my mouth. Sasuke waste no time in picking up the pace, almost as if we never took a break. His lips find my ear and his voice is thick with lust and control.

"You are mine Sakura. No other will ever love you as I do."

I open my eyes as he pulls my hair, it's a warning. With each passing minute we both get closer and closer to the familiar edge. I kiss him one last time before I see white. My body goes limp along with Sasuke's. He manages to roll to the side bringing me with him.

Sasuke pulls the blanket over our naked bodies and wraps his arms around me once again. I was able to slightly see his face, it was blissful. This man has been through so much since he was a child, for him to have a peaceful look on his face was a rare sight. I would show him what it's like to have a family that cares for him and love him.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Sakura."

My eyes are heavy and I let my breathing even out as I fall asleep.

I roll over and see that the clock says four am. My hand searches for Sasuke but he's no where to be found. I jump up out of bed and grab one of Sasuke's old shirts and my underwear. Walking out to the living, I see Sasuke reading through the book he had given me last night. There was only the side lamp emitting light into the large room and his face had a slight glow to it. I take a seat beside him and lean into his side.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Tsunade found this book while I was gone. It's been passed down throughout the generations. My parent's wedding is documented in here so I figured I would just read through it."

I look to the description of the wedding and it was detailed. There were only witnesses to the union and they had to follow a strict guideline during the ceremony. Nothing too crazy, the groom was supposed to wear traditional robes and the bride wore a traditional wedding kimono. The ceremony was supposed to be held in the Uchiha shrine, but with so little blood Uchiha's it probably would be best to do it somewhere else.

"We don't have to worry about this now. Let's go back to bed since we have the week off."

"You're right."

The thud of the closing book echoed through the room and I led him back to the welcoming bed. My head rested over Sasuke's heart as the beating rhythm helped me fall back into a deep sleep.


	19. Uzumaki Wedding

Naruto is panicking right now to say the least. It's bad enough that Shikamaru, Kakashi, Neji, Sai and I are wearing tuxes on a hot spring day, but now we have to calm down the dobe. For the past twenty minutes, he's been walking back and forth in the groom's party room of the Hyuga mansion. I've had enough of this idiotic rants for the day and I grab him by the shoulders and activate my sharingan.

"Listen up dobe. You asked this woman to marry you, and for some god forsaken reason she said yes. Now get yourself together and get ready to marry Hinata."

His blue eyes stared at me in disbelief. Naruto stood a little straighter and gave me a smirk. Thank god that my little pep talked worked, besides him being frazzled I'm stressed out because I really haven't seen Sakura in a week. She's been so busy helping Hinata get the last minute things together. Our wedding is in a few weeks so she's been overworking herself lately.

A knock on the door and Iruka cam walking into the room. He was carrying the rings for Naruto to inspect before the ceremony.

"It's almost time Naruto. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be."

Once Iruka left the room, I placed my hand back on his shoulder. Naruto gave me a smile and walked through the door, leading us to the ceremony area. Hinata's family and Naruto's closest friends were sitting in the isles that filled the Hyuga garden. Tsunade was standing in the middle of an arch, smiling as we walked down the isle. I took my spot beside Naruto and we waited for the bride and her bridesmaids to follow suit.

The music started and the women filed out in order. Sakura was the last to come out before Hinata and she looked beautiful. They had picked a lavender colored dress and she was glowing from the happiness for her best friends. Naruto started to shed a few tears once Hinata walked down the isle in all white. Taking her place beside him, we started the ceremony.

Naruto took Hinata's hand as they looked at each other in complete awe. They were perfect compliments of each other. The audience was sniffling and people were oohing and aweing as they couple read their vows to each other. My eyes couldn't leave Sakura's gaze. The smile that was on her face was something that I wish was there everyday. She's worked hard for their perfect day and it's a reality for the newly weds.

With a loud cheer and applause, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki share the kiss that binds them in marriage. Naruto and Hinata lead the wedding party back down the isle. Sakura meets me in the center and grabs my arm. I let a smile creep on my face as we follow behind the dobe. Entering the reception area, we take our seats at a large table.

Sakura and I were in charge of writing a speech for the newly weds. Naruto would do the same for me so I decided to not completely embarrass him because he would return the favor. Once everyone was seated, Sakura and I stood at the table and took the microphone. Sakura took the lead and I would only fill in a small amount of the speech.

"Congratulations Hinata and Naruto. We are so happy for the both of you. Hinata, you have grown into an amazing kunoichi and woman. I know that you will continue to grow and love Naruto for everything he is. You are one of my closest friends and I can't wait to see how the married life treats you."

Sakura handed me the microphone. I took a deep breath in and looked at the happy couple.

"Naruto, you've been my best friend since Team 7 was formed. Back then you were the loud mouth, knuckle head. Not much has changed, but you have grown into someone worthy of being Hokage. I'm proud of you for all your accomplishments and I know you will cherish your marriage to Hinata and treat her with respect. Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki."

We all raised our glasses and toasted to the newly weds. Sakura and I returned to our seats and began to eat our meal. My hand reaches under the table to grab for Sakura's. Her fingers grab mine in a frenzy, we've been separated for too long. There is light conversation throughout the room so I lean towards her.

"When are we going to finally move all your stuff in?"

"Not sure yet."

Oh course she didn't know. She's been too busy planning two weddings and running the medical team on Asuka's creation. They were close to figuring out how he managed to create it but they keep hitting a wall. Tsunade had Asuka executed a month ago so there was no getting him to explain his methods. People were finished eating and there were children and teens on the dance flooring laughing and cutting up. Naruto dragged Hinata to the floor and they were having a blast.

Sakura was sitting back watching the couple with a twinkle in her eye. In a few short weeks, we would be following a similar tradition and it would be our turn. I stand from my seat and offer her my hand. It was time for the maid of honor and the best man dance, while the bride and groom danced as well. Naruto was snickering as we slowly moved on the floor. I'm glad that he was finally happy.

Sakura's hands were playing with my hair while we danced and I smiled at her lightly. It's been almost a year since I returned home and I'm glad that I did. This woman has helped me heal and show me that I am capable of loving. The song ended and everyone was clapping with excitement. The girls were ripped away by their friends and I motioned for Naruto to follow me.

"I'm proud of you Naruto."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"There was something I was going to add to my speech but I figured it would mean more in person."

"What's that?"

"You're more than my best friend, you're like my brother."

Naruto looked at me with a huge smile on his face. Back when we fought in the Last Valley, Naruto had said that I was like a brother to him. I finally understand what he means. If it wasn't for him, I would've screwed up more than I have. He's helped me mend my relationship with Sakura and show me that there is more to life than revenge. I gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder and he returned the gesture. Hanabi came and pulled her now brother-in-law away from me and I watched as all of our friends were dancing and having a blast.

Kakashi joins me by the bar and leans onto my shoulder. Naruto and Sakura are dancing to the song, jumping around like children.

"You all have grown into fine adults."

"They've grown more."

"Sasuke you've grown more than you think. You've turned into a fine man that your parents would be proud of. Just take care of our blossom."

"I always will."

"I know."

My sensei leaves on that note and I continue to watch the two most important people in my life. Sakura's emerald eyes looked directly at me and I gave her a smile in response. I walked slowly to join them on the floor.

Hours later, Sakura and I are starting to leave the Hyuga mansion. Sakura has taken off her high heels and walking barefoot through the village. She had a little too much to drink at the reception but at least she had fun. We turned down the street right before the compound and her steps stopped. I turn to look at her and she's barely keeping her eyes open. I walk back to her and pick her up bridal style, her face rests against my chest. She's been working too hard lately and she can only handle so much.

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Your welcome. You need to rest."

"There's just so much to do."

"You're taking the day off tomorrow and resting."

She didn't argue back which is something unusual for Sakura, but when I notice she's fallen asleep. This woman will be the death of me. Reaching the house, I didn't even bother to turn on any of the lights. I laid Sakura down on her side of the bed and removed the pins holding her bangs out of her face. I quickly made the hand signs for a shadow clone to appear. The clone held Sakura in a sitting position as I unzipped the dress and pealed it off of her. I grabbed one of my extra shirts and placed it over her head. The clone disappeared after Sakura was laying back down.

I threw off the jacket to the tuxedo and undid the tie slightly as I walk to the living room. I've been reading through the Uchiha book every night since Tsunade gave it to me. I turn the television on a news channel but the volume is so low I can barely hear it. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, I start to flip through the book again. Most of our family jutsu's have been recorded and the normal time line for an Uchiha to unlock certain levels of their Sharingan.

There were rules written as well for the members of the Uchiha clan. The women were supposed to give up their ninja careers and become housewives, I know Sakura will never give up her career. I wouldn't want her to either. She's worked too hard to get to where she is to quit. What will I do? Maybe I can go active duty Anbu, but that will keep me from home more often. I could try to teach a genin squad, but I really don't have the patients to teach children.

It's not a matter of money. I have the entire clan's wealth and it continues to gain interest with each year. I need to have a career. My father was in charge of the police force when I was a child, now the entire village is allowed to join and serve. Being on the police force was my childhood dream, I thought I would finally get father approval if I made it in the ranks. I reach for my beer and take a long swig. This was something that I need to talk with the Hokage about.

A footstep catches my attention and I turn to the doorway. I've been sitting on the couch for a few hours now. Sakura walks to her spot on the couch and lays her head in my lap. Short pink locks spread out on my black pants, my empty hand runs through the locks and rubs her scalp. Her eyes are heavy and you can see the stress of everything. Even for someone as strong and talented as her, there are still limits to what a human can do.

"Hmm…when are you coming to bed?"

"In a few. I'm reading over a few things."

"Like what?"

She closes her eyes and turns to burry her face in my stomach. A smirk comes over my face and I continue the motions in her hair. It won't be long before she falls back asleep on me.

"Just a few traditions and jutsu's."

"Does anything pertain to me?"

"Maybe, but I think I'm going to start a new tradition."

She hums against my stomach and sits back up beside me. There is curiosity in her eyes but I ignore it. I stand from the couch and pick her up, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Hey, put me down Sasuke!"

"No. It's time for bed."

I toss her back into bed and cover her with the blanket before she has a change to fight back. As I remove the many pieces to the tux, I fold them neatly and place them on the dresser. Taking my place beside her, I pull Sakura flush to my front. Her breathing was starting to even out and I kiss her temple softly. In just a few weeks I get to call this woman my wife. Years ago I would've punched myself for having that thought, but now I'm ready for the commitment. She's spent years loving me and its time for me to make it up to her.

A scream wakes me from my sleep and I look around the room. Sakura isn't in bed. My instincts take over me and I activate my sharingan walking out into the main area of the house. I hear heaving breathing coming from the kitchen I stop as soon as I see her. There were a few broken eggs on the floor and flour was everywhere, and yes I mean everywhere.

"What happened? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I was trying to make pancakes but I bumped the container of flour and well I dropped everything. I figured I could make breakfast since you were asleep."

Shaking my head, I grab the broom from the pantry. Sakura is trying to push me away from the mess but I give her a stern look. As she cleans up the eggs, I sweep up the flour. There is flour in her hair and I chuckle at her.

"What Sasuke? What's so funny?"

"You have flour all in your hair."

Her face turned red and she rushed into the bathroom. So much for breakfast this morning, but a shower does sound amazing after yesterday. I follow silently behind her as she starts the shower in my, no our bathroom. She is scrubbing roughly at her scalp to rid herself of the white substance, I sneak in behind her after taking off my boxers. Snaking my arms around her waist, I nuzzle my nose into her neck.

"Sasuke I'm just trying to get clean."

"Hn."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not sleeping with you until after the wedding."

Hold up. She really was serious about this. We had gotten into a slight disagreement a few weeks ago after she went out with Ino. Saying that she wants us to wait and let the tension build up. My eyes roll as I let my hands roam down her stomach and a smack causes me to pull away.

"I'm serious Sasuke."

"Not fair."

"It's only two more weeks Sasuke."

"It's already been three weeks."

"Oh well. More fun for our wedding night."

On that note she gave my cheek a wet peck and exited the shower with lightening speed. This woman is going to be the death of me.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be much longer I promise. Only two more chapters and this story is finished!**


	20. Uchiha Wedding

Sakura's POV

Today is the day. Here in a few hours I will be Sakura Uchiha. It's hard to wrap my mind around it. These past weeks have been busy with planning and working. All of my girlfriends were helping me get the last minute details completed for the ceremony. Instead of a wedding dress, I had to wear a traditional style wedding kimono. Ino and Hinata helped design the kimono and I haven't seen it since the fitting. From what I could remember it was beautiful. Ino decided to keep it hidden at her house because we knew Sasuke would try to take a peek.

Tsunade is going to officiate our union just like she did with Naruto. I have two hours until I have to walk down the isle. Sasuke had the house across from his cleaned so my bridal party and I could get ready without having to travel too much. Tenten and Ino kept me at an inn last night so I was far away from Sasuke. They only did that because apparently Sasuke got me a wedding gift. Temari was picking his up for me this morning since I was being forced to sit in the chair all morning and get dolled up.

"Hey future Uchiha, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Sorry Ino I must've zoned out."

"You think? I was saying move to the bed so I can finish getting ready."

"Oh ok."

"Hinata and I will get you in your kimono after I'm done."

I took a seat on the edge of the bed and I stare at my friends adding the finishing touches. The past few weeks have gone by in a flash. Hinata and Naruto have been married for two weeks now, I gave Ino my house since she still lived at home and I finally finished moving into the Uchiha compound two days ago. I only had to bring over my personal items and my office furniture. Sasuke already had the house furnished and there wasn't a need to bring my entire house here.

A hand flashes in front of my face and I look up to see Ino standing with her hands on her hips. Tenten was laughing in the background and Hinata was staring at us.

"Sasuke has always been able to turn your brain to mush."

"Sorry, I guess my nerves are getting to me."

"No forehead, you're excited. You've loved him since we were children."

Tsunade came walking into the room as I stood from the bed. She was wearing a Hokage robe, something she's never worn since I've known her. She must be keeping the tradition alive for Sasuke's sake. As me gets closer, I move to her and wrap my arms around her. This woman helped mold me into the ninja I am today. She lightly returned the embrace.

"I don't want to mess up your makeup. I just wanted to stop by and see you one last time as Sakura Haruno."

"Thank you my lady."

"I'm so proud of you Sakura. Sasuke is one lucky man."

My cheeks start to feel a little warm as I smile at my sensei. She gives my hand a squeeze before she turns to leave. Just before the door can shut I hear her clear as day.

"Thirty minutes before we have a wedding."

How did time go by so fast? It felt like just a minute ago I had two hours. My breathing starts to pick up as Hinata comes to my side. This was how she reacted on her wedding day.

"Everything is going to be fine Sakura. We need to start getting you into your kimono."

My mouth can't form words and I nod to respond. What if I can't speak properly and my vows don't come out correct? I'm going to ruin my own wedding!

' **Shut up and get yourself together.'**

'So glad of you to show up now.'

' **Sounds like you need me…what are you getting so nervous? It's not like he's going to back out on you.'**

'You never know…'

' **Get in your fucking kimono before I take over and show you how to act.'**

'Thanks for the pep talk.'

For the love of god my inner is so annoying. I stand from the bed and instantly Ino and Hinata are working their magic to get me dressed. With each layer I become more and more aware that I am getting married. Before I notice, I'm completely dressed and the kimono is stunning. The material is made of silk and there are so many components to it. I turn to reveal my back which has the Uchiha fan stitched into the silk. A subtle hint of pink accents the cherry blossoms that decorate my obi belt, the kimono is solid white but there are white blossoms stitched into the fabric to accent the white. Hinata and Ino did an amazing job designing this, Tenten brings over a comb and places it in my hair. The Uchiha and Haruno symbol are etched into the metal. Ino looks me over and there are tears in her eyes.

"I would hug you but I don't want to ruin your kimono."

We are standing in a small circle and we each close our eyes. Eventually we will all be living this moment, in a few years we will all be wives asking how the children are doing and meeting up for play dates. These women have fought beside me and I would put my life on the tine for them. A knock on the door pull us from the loving moment, that's the cue. My life is about to change in the best way possible.

There isn't an audience present to witness my marriage. We tried to keep it as traditional as we could, our closest friends would be the only ones present. Instead of holding the ceremony in the shrine, we decided to have it in the garden behind the shrine. Sasuke was very strict on this since his entire family's resting place was sacred to him. I follow closely behind Ino was we walk the few feet to the garden. They would enter first and I would shortly follow.

Kakashi was standing at the entrance way waiting on me. My parents would not be here, for many reasons, so Kakashi is going to act as my father. He was wearing his Yukata, everything was black except the white Hatake clan emblem on his back. There was a sense of pride radiating from my sensei and I didn't quite understand. As my friends walked one by one into the garden, Kakashi took my arm.

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"You've loved him ever since you were a child. This has been a long time in the making. So take a deep breath and let's go."

He pulled me slightly and my feet were able to keep up. As I walked down the isle my eyes met Sasuke. He was wearing more layers to his Yukata and there was an Uchiha fan stitched just above his heart. A smile appeared on his face and I returned the gesture. He looks handsome in his wedding attire, I'm lucky to have this man as my husband.

Sasuke's POV (Same time as above)

My heart skips a beat as she walks into the garden. Her hair is accenting her kimono and there's a glow around her. Sakura looks breathtakingly beautiful, she's the light to my darkness. I can't help the smile that appeared on my face as I watch her walk towards me. She is the woman who I am meant to be with. She's always been my person.

Sakura's POV

Our friends were wearing the traditional clothing as well, each with their clan's emblem stitched into the back. Kakashi stopped beside Sasuke and passed my hand from his to Sasuke's. With a nod, Sasuke returned to the side with the other males. My eyes darted over to Tsunade and there was a slight tear forming in her eye.

"We are here today to join Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. As customs states, the couple will begin by reading their vows to one another. Sakura will begin."

I've practice this over and over in my head for weeks now but it's finally time to say them out loud. I take a deep breath in and look into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Sasuke, we've have been through so much together. We've learned to work together as a team and we became stronger because of it. I have loved you since I was 12 years old and there is no other person who I would rather go through the journey of life with. I promise to love and cherish you to the best of my abilities. I promise to wear the Uchiha fan with pride and loyalty. I will stand by you in the darkest of times and be your light. If you falter from your path, I will guide you the right way. I will be by your side until the end."

My eyes never leave his and I can hear a few sniffles coming from the women behind me. Sasuke has taken in every word that left my lips and I can feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. He gives me a small smile and my heart flutters.

"Sasuke it's your turn."

Another deep breath is taken and he holds my hands tighter.

"Sakura, you have been there for me when most haven't and through everything you never gave up on me. You have grown into an amazing kunoichi and a wonderful medic. I am lucky to have you as my wife. My parents would've loved you as their own if they were still here with us and I know you will make the Uchiha clan proud. Sakura I make these promises to you as your husband. I promise you will never doubt your self worth. I promise you will be loved and that everyday will be filled with happiness. I promise that no matter what happens I will protect you and care for you until death do us part."

The tears that were threatening, finally fell down my face. Sasuke wasn't a man of many words but when he did speak it was the truth and full of honesty. I take my hand away from Sasuke's to wipe my face gently so I don't smudge what makeup I have on.

"Now as tradition for the Uchiha clan, both the bride and groom will infuse a small amount of chakra into their wedding bands."

Kakashi handed me Sasuke's ring, I locked eyes with my almost husband once again and we both started to flow chakra through the metal. These were remakes of his parents wedding bands. We couldn't reuse them since their chakra was still slightly in the old metal. Once we were finished, we both look back at Tsunade.

"Sasuke please present the ring to Sakura."

My hand was shaky as it dangled in the air on its own. Sasuke's larger hand steadied mine and the cool metal slid perfectly onto my finger. I could feel the electricity in the ring from his chakra. I smile at him as his hand pulls away from mine.

"Sakura please present the ring to Sasuke."

I return the favor and slide on the thicker silver band. As I slide on Sasuke's ring I see him smile from the feeling of my chakra meeting his skin. My hand pulls back slowly and we return to gently holding hands.

"Sakura Haruno do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Sasuke Uchiha do you take Sakura Haruno to be your wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Sasuke's lips were on mine before she finished her statement. My hands wrapped around his neck and we zoned out the world. Sasuke was my husband now. If you were to tell me that a few years ago I would've laughed and called you a moron. We parted slowly and everyone was cheering for us. We didn't have to walk back down the isle in an orderly fashion because we all needed to change for the reception. Sasuke took my hand in his and everyone was walking back towards the houses. Naruto and Hinata stayed behind to walk with us.

"Congrats teme, Sakura."

"Thank you Naruto."

Hinata came to my empty side and started to pull me in the direction of the second house. Sasuke just held tighter onto my hand. I didn't want to leave his side but this kimono was starting to get hot.

"I'll see you in a few minutes Sasuke."

He gave me a small kiss on my cheek and leaned into my ear.

"Ok Mrs. Uchiha."

With that he walked away as I blushed a hundred different shades of red. Hinata giggled as we walked back into the messy house. The other girls were already throwing off their kimonos and changing into their evening dresses. Ino chose a white one for me that was bejeweled on the torso, it was form fitting on the top but after the waist it flowed softly to the floor. She also chose a pair of silver heels to match the jewels on the dress. Hinata, Tenten and Temari were wearing a red dress similar to mine while Ino had on a navy blue dress to match.

After touching up my makeup, we walked back into another cleaned and renovated Uchiha building. There was an old town hall that was centered in the compound and the guys spent a lot of time the past few weeks cleaning. Ino had her touch and I was excited to see everything that was done to the place. As we approach the building, Sasuke and his groomsmen are standing by the entrance waiting on us. They had changed into tuxedos, Sasuke was wearing a black tie while the others were red and blue. Everyone else that was invited was already sitting inside.

The bridal party led the way as we walked in to a room full of cheers friends, colleges and family. Music filled the air are we danced our way to the long table. Tsunade, Kakashi and the other squad leaders and Shizune were all sitting at a round table next to ours. Taking our seats, we sat in the order of our wedding ceremony unlike Naruto's wedding. Speaking of Naruto, the big goof has to give a speech to Sasuke and I really hope he doesn't try to embarrass him.

Dinner is being served as Naruto and Ino take the stand. My hand reaches for Sasuke's and I play with his wedding ring slightly. Ino taps the mic softly and looks over at Sasuke and I.

"Frist all congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. I'm so happy for the both of you. I just want to say a few lovely words about the bride. Sakura, we've been best friends for most of our lives. I've watch you grown into a wonderful woman and a strong kunoichi. You are a dedicated ninja and an even more dedicated medic. Do you remember when we were children? I always said the most beautiful flower is always last to bloom. I watched as you worked your way past the rest of our kunoichi class and rise on top. I wouldn't ask for anyone else to be my best friend. Congratulations."

Ino raised a glass and we all took a drink as a toast. Her words bring tears to my eyes and Sasuke's grip tightens again. I look over to him and a warm smile greets me. Returning the gesture, I turn back as Naruto begins his speech.

"First I want to say that I'm very happy for the both of you. We've been teammates and friends for half our lives. Sakura if he ever causes you trouble just come get me and I'll set him straight."

Everyone in the audience started laughing and I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips. Naruto will find any reason to fight with Sasuke.

"But seriously, Sasuke I'm proud to call you my best friend and even my brother. We've been through a lot together. Yes, we've had our differences but in the end we can come together and face anything together. I know that you will continue with the path you are on, if not your wife and I will set you straight. You are a talented shinobi and I know you will be a great husband to Sakura. You have made your clan proud and your village proud. Congratulations Sasuke, Sakura. To Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha."

Naruto raised his glass and another toast was made. I smiled at my two friends and they returned to their seats. We began to eat our meals as everyone carried out a light conversation. After dinner Sasuke and I will have to dance along side Naruto and Ino. I really don't want to dance but it's something that Ino wouldn't let me skip. I lean into Sasuke picking at my food.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just not really hungry. I had a big breakfast this morning."

"Hn. You can't fool me. You're nervous about dancing."

He has always been able to read me like a book. I take my glass of wine and drink most of the contents. Sasuke and Naruto are talking quietly and I look around the room. There were honestly a lot of people here. Most of Konoha 11's family came to represent their clan and most of our sensei's and teachers were here as well. Tsunade stood from here table and took the stand.

"I would like to invite the bride and groom, along with the best man and maid of honor, to share the first dance."

Sasuke stood and pulled my chair out for me taking my hand he led me to the dance floor. Naruto followed behind us leading Ino to the floor. I placed my hands on Sasuke's shoulders and he rested his hands on my waist. The music started and we swayed to the beat. I look up at him and smile.

"Are you happy Sasuke?"

"More than happy."

He leaned down and gave me a slow kiss as we continued to dance. I stopped paying attention to the guest and all I could focus on was my husband. We have been through so much already; I know we can handle whatever life throws at us. The song slowly ends and Sasuke brings us to a slow stop, with one last kiss the song is over and people rush to the dance floor.

My girlfriends, along with Tsunade, pull me into a circle and we start dancing together. These ladies were more like sisters and a mother than friends. Tsunade pulls me into a hug and I can feel a few tears fall onto my bare shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura. He better treat you right."

"He will. If not, we can both handle him."

I pull away and manage to maneuver out of the crowded floor to the bar. Kakashi is standing talking to Sasuke and I make my way towards them.

"Ah the lovely bride. Congrats Sakura."

"Thanks Kakashi sensei."

"You better not show up for training tomorrow."

"Hn. We don't plan to."

I look over to Sasuke and there's a huge smirk covering his face. Knowing him I'm not going to be able to leave the bedroom anytime soon. I take another glass of wine from the bartender and sip as I listen to the boys discuss upcoming missions. They seem completely engrossed with the subject and I can't help but smile. These two will always be all work with a little bit of fun.

After talking for thirty minutes another slow song comes on. Kakashi holds his hand out to me and I take it. Guiding us past the cluster of couples I put my hands on his shoulders while he watches how low his hands are.

"You finally got him to come around Sakura."

"What do you mean sensei?"

I can see the amusement behind the mask. He's always been three steps ahead of us ever since we were kids.

"I could tell even when you were genin that you two would end up together. You've always clicked and you two fight together without words. It takes years of practice for that, but you two seem to have it naturally."

"I see what you mean."

"Sakura you helped bring his happiness back."

A hand tapped on my shoulder and I turn to see my lovely husband taking Kakashi's place. Apparently another song started and Sasuke was tired of sharing me with everyone. My body melts against his as he leads us in a small circle.

"You and Kakashi seemed to have a nice conversation."

"Yeah we were talking about how if you mess up he'll chidori you."

"Really?"

I giggle at him and pull myself closer, if that was possible.

"No. He was saying that we've always clicked."

"Hn. We have."

I nod against his chest and continue to let my feet follow his. In just a few short hours, we will walk back down the road and finally be alone as husband and wife. My mind is still trying to wrap around that…I'm Sakura Uchiha…

The sun sets in the sky and everyone is starting to say their goodbyes. The last remaining guests are the bridal party and the Hokage. Tsunade had Sasuke and I sign our marriage certificate so she could file it in the village records. Sasuke and I would have to update the Uchiha book tomorrow before we forget most of the details. Ino and Sai were getting ready to leave, but before she would exit she gave me a large box.

"It's a small wedding present. You'll be smart to use it tonight."

Oh lord. What had she gotten me? I'll have to open it once we get home because Naruto will make a scene if it was sexual in the least bit. Hinata was guiding the rest of them out the door. A few villagers were staying behind to clean the mess, which I was grateful for. Sasuke and I were following behind the group with our fingers intertwined. I tucked the box under my left arm and leaned into him. The air was starting to get a little cooler but nothing compared to winter. Summer is going to start here in a few weeks along with Sasuke's job assignment.

He's decided to work mostly with the Anbu but other than that he was going to help with the police force. The Uchiha's have always been in command but Sasuke just wants to help out in between missions. I wave goodbye to the group as we walk up to our door. Sasuke leans down and picks me up bridal style before we step over the threshold.

"You're ridiculous Sasuke."

A smirk is my answer as my feet make contact with the hardwood. There is a large box sitting on our coffee table along with my gift that was wrapped nicely. I move over the box and it's huge.

"What's this Sasuke?"

"Your wedding gift. What's this Sakura?"

"Your gift."

I move to open the box and my heart fills with pride as I see brand new clothing with the Uchiha symbol stitched into all my hospital clothing and my ninja gear. There are also four new medical books that are extremely rare, also a note was under the first book.

' _Mrs. Uchiha,_

 _If you look in the room beside my office there is another gift._

 _Mr. Uchiha.'_

I look over to Sasuke and his eyes are looking over his new katana. The blacksmith was able to make a brand new katana that replicated the one his father used as a shinobi. His parent's names are engraved in the hilt and wrapped with a black leather. The Uchiha symbol is etched in the very end of the handle.

"Thank you Sakura."

"Your welcome. What is the note about?"

"Go look."

My feet carry me upstairs and to the room he instructed. Opening the door, I have to catch my breath. He's built me an office and filled it with every medical book possible. There is a wall to wall bookcase full and a brand new desk sitting in the middle of the room. Instead of the dark Uchiha style, the room was mostly white with pink accents. The Uchiha fan is painted on the desk top and on the back of the chair.

"This is too much Sasuke. All I got you was the katana."

"It's not enough Sakura. You didn't have to get me anything honestly."

I run to him and embrace him with all my might. Our lips meet in a frenzy. My hands are pulling at his hair and his find my backside quicker than normal. We haven't been intimate in over a month because I wanted to wait. I step back and Sasuke seems hurt from my sudden move.

"Go wait in the bedroom. I need to change out of my dress."

He listens and turns on his heels to rush off to the bedroom. As I follow behind him, I pick up the box and head to the bathroom. My hands are shaky as I open the box to find red. Ino had picked out a red and black lingerie set with another note on top.

' _Here ya go forehead. Take your hair down and fluff it up. Go make me a niece or nephew!'_

This woman is crazy without a doubt. I unzip my dress and let it pool around my feet. I kick off the heels and throw them towards the shower and peel off my white bra and panty set. With my gift on, I follow Ino's instructions and take the comb out of hand and run my hands through it. Taking a deep breath, I walk out of the bathroom and into the room with Sasuke.

Once I walk in the room, his sharingan is activated and all of his attention is on me. He's stripped down to just his black boxers and the lights are dimmed to almost nothing. A hand pulls me on top of him and I stare down at the handsome man under me. His hands are roaming over my skin and my body begins to feel like fire from his touch.

"You're beautiful Sakura."

Leaning down, I start a heated kiss. Our tongues are fighting for dominance and before I realize it our positions are flipped. My back meets the cool fabric of our sheets as Sasuke trails kisses down to the edge of the panties. His hand rip away the object and he begins to attack me.

The sensations are overwhelming. Shivers run through my spine and I arch my back letting the moans escape. It's like an electric current is running through my body. It's been so long and my body won't be able to take it much longer. My hands reach down for his hair to pull him back to me. His smirk causes another shiver to run down my spine. I reach in between us and wrap my hand around his erection. His hand pulls mine away, pinning it to the bed.

"I won't last long if you do that."

"Sorry."

I sit up slightly to reach him but he takes this opportunity to rip off the matching bra. The set lays in shred on our bedroom floor. He places a kiss on my seal and lowers his hips between my legs. I wrap my legs around his waist letting him know that I was ready. One deep thrust and my legs turn into jelly. Why did I make us wait until the wedding night? I could've solved most of my stress from this activity. I move my left hand to grab him. Our fingers intertwined with each other as he pinned that hand to the bed as well. Sasuke wasn't taking it slow and I'm not really complaining. I need him more than I thought.

With each thrust, my back arches to meet his body more and more. Before I know it, Sasuke is biting at my neck. I know there will be hickeys and bite marks in the morning and I really don't give a damn.

His hand leaves my wrist and goes down to my clit and starts its attack. The sensation is too much as the knot finally snaps from the movements. Sasuke meets me and we both go over the edge together. As he rolls to his back, I lay on him. My leg is straddling his stomach as my let hand draws circles on his bare chest.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Sakura.

He kisses my seal once more. Today has been the best day of my life so far. My eyes watch my hand as the ring reflects the light coming through the cracks in the blinds. Sasuke's left arm wraps around my waist and I see his band. I smile and place a small kiss on his cheek.

"Good night anata."

"Good night tsuma."

I smile at the endearment. Closing my eyes, I pull myself closer to Sasuke. Now he isn't the only Uchiha and we can build a family together.


	21. Epilogue

My feet are carrying me as fast as they could. I need to get back to the village ASAP. My wedding band starts to tingle the closer I get to her. Damn it. Why did I take a mission knowing that she was due in two weeks? Tsunade said that she needed me on this one and she would personally take care of Sakura while I was gone. At least I'm only ten miles outside the walls.

I bust through the hospital doors and everyone is pointing me in the direction of the room. My lungs are burning from the lack of breathing. I've been holding my breath ever since I made it through the gates. I barge into a room and see my wife laying in a bed with sweat running down her forehead while her face is scrunched in agony.

"About time you got here Uchiha. Her water broke about two hours ago. At this rate, we only have a few minutes before the baby is here."

I'm about to be a father. I go to Sakura's side and offer her my hand as I wipe away the sweat. Her grip is so tight on my hand and I know that she will fracture most of my hand. That would be nothing compared to the pain she is about to endure. I lean down to give her a gentle kiss and I can feel how tense she is.

"Sakura it's time. I need you to push."

Ino comes running in as Sakura is pushing, taking her spot on her left side. A few weeks ago Ino gave birth and now she's helping Sakura do the same. A scream emits from my wife and I look at her in horror. This is the worst pain she's ever felt and there's nothing I can do to help her. I promised to protect her and now I'm partially to blame for the pain.

"Almost there Sakura. Just a few more good pushes."

Sakura's grip tightens even more and tears are rolling down her face. I lean to her ear and kiss it. Sweat is drenching her pink locks and I can hear the small gasps of breath she is taking.

"You can do this tsuma."

"This is your fault Sasuke."

I chuckle at her pained remark. She wasn't complaining while we were creating our child, I'll have to remind her of that later. Sakura let out a loud sigh as the final push released my child. I quickly cut the umbilical cord and the nurses took the new Uchiha over to the cleaning station. As they cleaned my child, I wiped my wife's face with a cool rag and covered her face with kisses. This woman has been through hell and back for me.

"Alright Sakura. I've stitched everything up for the most part. Here's my little grandbaby. I'll leave you three be but we will move you into a better room here soon."

"Congrats forehead."

Ino patted her on the head as everyone leaves us in the room. Sakura is holding the fragile bundle closely to her chest and I finally get a good look at my child.

"Isn't she beautiful Sasuke?"

"Just like her mother."

Our daughter already had Sakura's facial structure but had my coloring. Pale skin and black hair, man the Uchiha genes are strong. Sakura moves over slightly so I can sit on the bed with her, I run my finger down her small cheek and a small smile appears on her face. That smile is going to get her out of so much trouble.

"Here. Hold her anata."

My arms turn into a cradle as Sakura places her in my hold. This baby was proof of my feeling for Sakura and our connection. Sakura leaned her head against my shoulder and I rested my head on hers never taking my eyes off of the bundle.

"What should we name her?"

"Sarada…Sarada Uchiha."

A smile crept on my face as I kissed the small cheek of my daughter. I had a family again. This time I will keep the Uchiha name clean and show them that darkness is not the path to happiness. I give my wife a quick peck and hand our child back to her mother. These two are my reason for living. Coming back to the village two years ago was the best decision of my life and I'll never leave again.

* * *

 **It's finished! I just wanted to end the story with a short epilogue. Thank you for reading and thank you DevonnaDanielle for helping me so much!**


End file.
